02h34
by Kyralya
Summary: J'ai commencé cette fic à 02h34 et il semblerait que ce soit une heure assez spéciale pour Heero. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Epilogue ! Spéciale dédicace à ma Calli'... Merci !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab', ils ne sont pas à moi... On s'en serait douté vu que s'ils m'appartenaient, je serais pas là, à écrire des fanfics ! Petite précision : le premier qui me pique l'ours en peluche de Duo, j'me le fais ! Parce que c'est l'exacte réplique du mien !

**Couples :** J'aime les classiques 03x04x03 et 01x02x01 mais qui sait ? Nan ! J'rigole !

**Genre :** Yaoi (ça c'est sûr), OOC (parce qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement que de prendre des libertés avec les caractères de "certains" pour faire avancer les choses...), one-shot (ça, ça m'a l'air compromis étant donné que j'écris sans plan), schoolfic (du moins en partie et puis parce que ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai envie de m'essayer à ça).

**Résumé :** Pourquoi 02h34 ? Pourquoi toujours cette heure-là ? Toujours... (Ok, je sais, résumé pourri mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux...)

**Petite note :** Je sais que le titre peut paraître bizarre mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai commencé cette fic à c't'heure-là !

**Mise en forme :** Les pensées des perso (autres que les POV) sont en _italique _et encadrées par 2 ; en _italique_, ce sont les éléments narratifs des dialogues ou diverses petites indications; les notes en **gras** sont les commentaires de ma gamma Calliclès, voiloù !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**02h34**

Il entra dans ma chambre, le radio-réveil à l'éclairage rouge affichait toujours la même heure : 02h34. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui, camouflant sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Il avait cessé d'essayer de se justifier quand il débarquait ainsi dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans un mot, il tâtonna jusqu'au lit pour s'y allonger. Il savait que j'étais réveillé, il le ressentait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, celle pour laquelle il venait me voir : se laisser aller aux sentiments. Alors, doucement, il se tourna vers moi pour appuyer sa tête contre le torse que je lui offrais. C'était toujours quand je refermais ma main sur son dos qu'il commençait à pleurer, comme s'il attendait mon signal, comme si j'enlevais la soupape de sécurité. J'attendis qu'il se calme, patiemment, sans un signe d'agacement ou d'incompréhension même si je brûlais d'envie qu'il m'explique. Un jour... Peut-être.

Cette nuit, sa crise dura plus longtemps que toutes les autres. Il semblait étouffer, son souffle se perdait entre les larmes et les cris qu'il retenait dans sa gorge. Il tremblait sans cesse avec des sursauts désordonnés et involontaires. C'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps, comme s'il le laissait déborder hors des limites du supportable. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la couette une fois de plus avec ce désespoir... qui me faisait mal. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça mais jamais je n'oserais le lui dire, même si cela aurait pu apaiser ses sanglots car il cesserait de venir se reposer contre moi. Comme d'habitude, il s'endormit d'épuisement après avoir vainement déverser toute la douleur de son cœur. Vainement parce que demain il reviendra. Je le sais. C'est comme ça depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Je lui fais relâcher la couette retenue dans ses doigts encore crispés, je lui efface les quelques traces dessinées par ses pleurs sur ses joues d'un doigt avant de relâcher tous mes muscles pour m'endormir. Je peux me rendormir tranquillement, je sais que c'est fini, qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant le lendemain matin, pas avant que les premières lueurs de l'aurore viennent l'enlever de mes draps. Et quand je me réveillerais, il sera occupé, comme tous les matins et nous ne retrouverons pas cette complicité avant les fameuses 02h34.

Je n'aime pas me l'admettre mais il me tarde l'affichage rouge de mon radio-réveil bloqué sur 02h34, me tirant inconsciemment du sommeil, l'attendant pour ce moment d'éternité, d'intimité qu'il m'offre. À partir de 02h34, il n'existe plus que nous deux, il n'y a plus que lui qui occupe l'espace qui m'entoure et je sais qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y a que moi à ses yeux, que moi pour le soutenir et rien que pour ce moment-là, je supporte son indifférence constante avec le sourire et je supporterais bien d'autres choses encore si cela pouvait me garantir qu'il viendrait toutes les nuits.

* * *

Mon grand retour sur FF ! J'espère que je suis bien partie sur une longue lancée ! Je préfère rassurer, je ferais pas comme pour QdA, celle-là est DÉJÀ finie ! Donc j'updaterais un peu plus régulièrement (en gros, pas de trous de 6 mois entre chaque update !) ! Vous fiez pas au prologue, c'est pas du tout une fic noire, c'est même du n'importe quoi !  
Je voudrais faire un gros kisu à ma Calli', ma Mara nà moi, à Kari qui me fait toujours rire sur MSN et qui me doit toujours l'épilogue de OLC (je veux bien la suite de KKJ aussi ! _Chibis eyes_), un gros pardon à ChtiteElfie pour l'énorme malentendu sur "Histoire au coin du feu" et "Histoires à murmurer au coin d'un feu". 

À bientôt !

_ Mot de Mara : pensée du chapitre : L'Homme est un Playmobil pour l'Homme et surtout pour la bicyclette. Ceux qui ont connu Ficelle comprendront !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi...

**Couples :** 03x04x03 et surtout 01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) :_italique_; éléments narratifs :_italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Kari (gros kisu), Yunachan (félicitations, tu as trouvé ! Pour le reste de la fic, le "noir" va s'estomper, désolée !), Aki no Sabaku (contente que tu trouves que mon titre change !), Youkai (me revoilà... enfin, je sais, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) traîné; ici, tu auras la réponse à tes questions !), Moonfree (ravie que tu ais aimé cette "mise en bouche", j'espère ne pas décevoir par la suite), Sailor Sayuri (bravo, tu as su voir qui est qui dans ce prologue !), Black Sharne (merci d'être là !), Yami-Rose Aka (Duo? Est-ce vraiment Duo qui pleure ?) et bien sûr ma Calliclès (enfin, tu as réussi à être la première !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Duo ! Bien dormi ?

- Très bien Quatty-chan ! Et toi ?

... La journée commençait toujours ainsi : Quatre à la cuisine qui s'activaient aux petits-déjeuners, Trowa était déjà parti courir ses 15 kilomètres quotidiens, Wufei émergeait doucement devant une tasse de café bien noir, affalé dans son fauteuil devant la télévision, zappant sans cesse jusqu'à trouver une quelconque série débile ou émission au principe sans grand intérêt, Heero pianotait sur son laptop sur la table basse du salon et Duo dévorant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, non sans lancer des petits commentaires au Chinois dans le but de l'énerver.

- Hé, Wuffinou !

- ... Wufei...

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu regardes encore une de tes séries à la cul-cul praline !

- ... Maxwell...

- C'est quoi ? "Gundam, OZ et Dragon" ou "Les Feux de la Vengeance" ? (1)

- ... MAXWELL...

- "La petite base dans la colonie" ? (1bis)

- MAXWELL !

Et comme chaque matin, le Chinois envoya un des coussins du canapé à travers le salon pour le faire atterrir sur la table de la cuisine... Et comme chaque matin :

- Fei-Fei ! Tu sais bien que tu vises mal quand tu viens de te lever ! _Lui dit-il avec un faux ton de reproche. _Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

- Ça dérange quelqu'un si JE LE TUE ?

N'attendant pas de réponse particulière à sa question, Wufei sauta du fauteuil dans l'espoir de surprendre l'Américain et de l'attraper pour lui faire subir les pires supplices quand il fut interrompu :

- Moi.

Tout le monde se retourna. Heero n'avait pas sourcillé, l'air absorbé, il continuait son "je-ne-sais-quoi" sur son laptop.

- Quoi !

- Moi, ça m'embêterait que tu le tues.

- Pardon !

Que se passait-il ? Depuis quand Heero prenait-il la défense de Duo ? C'était bien la première fois. Duo, bouche bée, se laissa emporter par son imagination pour s'expliquer une telle intervention de la part du Perfect Soldier en personne. Leur relation était-elle sur le point de changer ? Son soutien moral nocturne porterait-il enfin ses fruits ? Avait-il fini par se rendre indispensable à l'équilibre d'Heero au point qu'il en affirme que sa mort le gênerait ?

- Mission.

Toutes ses belles illusions venaient de se réduire en cendres. Voilà pourquoi il s'était brusquement "inquiété" pour lui, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas décollé de son clavier ne serait-ce que pour boire son thé qui refroidissait dans le mug, pourtant posé à quelques centimètres de lui. Duo avala difficilement sa salive. Il venait en quelques instants de grimper sur un petit nuage et il en était retombé aussi vite.

- Une mission ? Pour moi ? En solo ?

Il commença à harceler le Japonais de questions tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Où ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

Il passa devant Wufei qui, coupé dans son élan, en oublia de se venger. Pourtant, un petit croche-patte et Duo se serait étalé au sol. Quatre, les mains dégoulinantes de mousse de produit vaisselle, s'attarda encore quelques secondes pour regarder son meilleur ami s'installer près d'Heero et en profita pour réquisitionner Wufei au passage.

- Hors de question Quatre ! J'suis pas une onna !

- Chang Wufei ! Tu vas m'essuyer cette vaisselle si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve !

- J'ai encore mon sabre à nettoyer et ma douche à prendre et...

- WUFEI !

D'un geste rageur, le jeune Chinois s'empara d'un torchon et d'un bol trempé tout en grognant tout ce qu'il pouvait contre Quatre et son "maudit don d'empathie" ! Dans le salon, Duo sourit en constatant que Wufei s'était une fois de plus fait avoir par le jeune Arabe. Certes, il valait mieux éviter d'énerver le petit empathe si l'on tenait à sa santé mentale mais Quatre n'utiliserait jamais son pouvoir pour une simple histoire de vaisselle ! Il faut dire que le pauvre Wufei, ayant déjà goûté à la puissance que le jeune Arabe pouvait avoir, ne voulait en aucun cas revivre cette douloureuse expérience !

_Flash-back _

Un matin, comme tant d'autres :

- MAXWELL ! Ta fin est proche, cette fois, tu vas y passer...

Une flèche nattée traversa le salon sans prendre garde au canapé sur lequel il sauta d'un mouvement souple, dérangeant quelque peu ses occupants.

- Quatre ! Sauve-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Moi ? Bah, rien de bien méchant... J'ai juste... euh... juste limé Nataku... un peu...

- Duo !

- Bah quoi ? De toute façon, ça sert à quoi qu'il coupe son truc ? Y a personne à zigouiller !

- Duo ! Tu sais bien qu'il y a des choses auxquelles il ne faut pas toucher !

Le Chinois, rouge de colère, débarqua enfin dans le salon déclenchant un cri strident de Duo qui courut à l'autre bout du salon.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER NE SERAIT-CE QUE LE TOUCHER ?

- Mais Wuffy...

- C'EST WUFEI, MAXWELL ! N'AGGRAVE PAS TON CAS !

- Comme ça tu te blesseras plus...

La pauvre excuse de Duo ne fit qu'attiser la haine du jeune Chinois. Il lui sauta dessus et commença à l'étrangler. Quatre se tourna vers Trowa toujours assis sur le canapé pour l'interroger du regard. Trowa ne fit qu'hausser les yeux au ciel : ce genre de scène se produisait au moins deux à trois fois par jour, cela faisait longtemps que le Français avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour la santé de l'un ou de l'autre. Le jeune Arabe replongea dans la lecture de son livre, attendant lui aussi que ça se passe. Au sol, l'Américain se débattait de toutes ses forces, gigotant sans cesse quand petit à petit ses mouvements se firent moins énergiques. Intrigué, Quatre releva les yeux de son livre pour observer de plus près son meilleur ami : il étouffait ! Wufei était réellement en train de l'étrangler. Quatre sauta sur le dos du Chinois pour lui faire lâcher prise au moment même où Duo commençait à tourner de l'œil par manque d'oxygène.

- WUFEI ! Lâche-le ! T'es malade !

- J'vais le crever !

Trowa se dépêcha d'aider Quatre à retenir la furie qu'était devenu Wufei.

- J'vais le tuer, le buter ! J'en peux plus de ce mec ! Il me pourrit la vie ! Il... J'vais m'le faire !

Duo se remettait peu à peu, massant son cou doucement. Il se redressa avant de retrouver la parole :

- Ça va pas Fei-Fei ! J'ai cru que tu me lâcherais jamais !

- Ça aurait soulagé le monde ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es une plaie, un poids ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu avais été abandonné peu après ta naissance ? Ouvre les yeux Maxwell ! Tu devais déjà être insupportable ! Une erreur de la nature ! Tu n'es qu'un pantin sans cervelle ! Ta soi-disant joie de vivre qui ne met de bonne humeur que toi ! Tes incessantes crises de je-sais-pas-quoi qui épuisent tout le monde ! Tu nous uses Maxwell ! Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde meurt autour de toi ! C'est pour ça ! Et tu voudrais être aimé ? Comment peut-on aimer un être aussi ignoble que toi, tu es d'un égoïsme permanent ! Tu n'es qu'un déchet humain Maxwell ! Un Shinigami : mort et désolation autour de toi... et ça te fait sourire ! Tu t'amuses ! Oui, tu t'amuses mais tu es bien le seul !

Comme soulagé d'un poids, Wufei se calma. Sa respiration était redevenue normale et il semblait avoir retrouvé sa retenue habituelle. En face, Duo avait complètement changé d'attitude : il restait debout, les bras le long du corps, immobile... Seuls ses yeux s'agitaient en vain à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser en paix. Puis réalisant qu'il n'arriverait à rien dans cette pièce, il décida de partir pour monter dans sa chambre mais il fut arrêté par Quatre qui le prit dans ses bras comme pour le consoler. Duo se dégagea très vite de l'étreinte de son ami, lui adressa un regard qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'exprimait pas grand chose. Il semblait être encore sous le choc des mots cruels qu'avait prononcés le Chinois. Alors que Duo allait franchir le pas de la porte, Wufei se mit à hurler se reculant contre un mur, les mains agrippées à la poitrine. Parmi ses cris de douleurs persistaient deux mots qui revenaient sans cesse :

- ARRÊTE QUATRE !

Duo se retourna vivement pour constater que Quatre était bien la cause de la douleur de Wufei. Apeuré par la vision qu'il avait de son meilleur ami, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose mais Trowa fixait lui aussi le petit Arabe avec une certaine peur dans le regard, jamais il n'avait vu Quatre dans cet état et il se demandait s'il était naturel. Le blond avait les yeux dans le vide, son attitude ne reflétait plus rien, plus de sentiments, de ressentis n'animaient son corps, il était corps et âme dévoué à sa tâche... à savoir infliger une torture mentale au Chinois. Aucune supplication de Wufei ne l'atteignit, sa transe ne s'arrêta que lorsque le corps du Chinois tomba sur le sol carrelé du salon, inconscient. Immédiatement, Trowa se rua pour vérifier que sa vie n'était pas en danger alors que Duo, horrifié par le nouveau don de son meilleur ami, le récupérait dans ses bras. Quatre, épuisé, s'écroula avec l'aide du natté dans le canapé avant de quémander des nouvelles de sa "victime".

- Il... il n'a rien... du moins, physiquement.

- Je... je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas... en fait si, mais pas autant... J'ai perdu le contrôle... Je suis désolé...

Il se recroquevilla dans le canapé, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton avant d'y plonger la tête, laissant cours à ses larmes. Trowa apporta le corps de Wufei à ses côtés avant de s'installer lui-même sur le canapé.

- Tu nous expliques ?

- Je... j'ai voulu lui faire mal... Aussi mal qu'il t'avait fait mal Duo ! Et j'ai... j'ai concentré toutes mes émotions et celles que je "recevais" pour les lui renvoyer.

- Concentré ? Recevais ? Renvoyer ? Attends, Quatre, je comprends pas bien là.

- Comment t'expliquer mieux que ça Duo ? Avec mon empathie, je "reçois" les sentiments des autres, c'est bon ça ?

- Ok, jusque là je suis...

- Et bien j'ai la capacité de concentrer ces émotions, un peu comme si je les mettais toutes dans un sac : ma colère, ta peine, sa culpabilité, le dégoût de Trowa...

- Sa culpabilité ?

- Oui... et l'empathie, c'est un peu comme... comme un lien qui unit les personnes, en l'occurrence vous à moi... et ce lien peut marcher dans les deux sens, c'est-à-dire que je ressens ce que vous ressentez mais que si je le désire, je peux vous faire ressentir ce que je ressens... y compris les sentiments des autres que je "reçois".

- Attends Quatre. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu as accablé Wufei de nos sentiments ?

- ... Oui mais j'étais très en colère ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas en arriver à ce point...

Le jeune Arabe se réfugia une fois de plus entre ses genoux pour y pleurer quand Trowa l'enserra doucement de ses bras :

- Je ne doute pas un instant que tu regrettes.

Quatre releva la tête et croisa deux émeraudes pleines de tendresse, sans bien saisir pourquoi, ce regard-là le soulagea et acheva de le calmer. Il se vit alors se faire essuyer les quelques larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues par un geste tendre de la part du Français.

- C'est ma faute !

Ils se tournèrent vivement vers Duo dont ils avaient momentanément oublié la présence.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Il a raison, je suis un poids, une plaie, je ne sais faire que du mal aux autres...

- NON ! Duo, ne crois pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que c'est la colère qui l'a poussé à te dire ça ! Il savait que ça t'atteindrait !

- Il a raison...

- Duo ! Je t'assure que non ! Il s'en veut d'avoir dit ça ! Je le sais ! Il voulait te faire payer d'avoir limé Nataku ! C'est tout ! C'était de la vengeance ! Il t'a attaqué sur le plan émotionnel parce que tu l'avais blessé sur ce point-là !

- Sur ce point-là ?

- Oui ! Nataku... lui a été offert par MeiLan, le jour de son anniversaire, quelques semaines avant... avant la tuerie...

Duo prit soudain un air emplit de dégoût et d'horreur.

- Je... je savais pas ! Je savais pas, j'vous le jure ! J'aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais su...

- Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez...

- Wufei !

Le jeune Chinois venait d'ouvrir les yeux mais avait entendu bien plus que les derniers mots de Duo. Il se remettait difficilement du choc mental que Quatre lui avait infligé, il se massa quelques secondes la tête avant de se redresser maladroitement sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il fut installé plus confortablement, il allait s'excuser auprès de Duo quand il fut pris d'assaut par deux bras qui s'agrippèrent à son cou.

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé Fei-Fei ! Je savais pas ! Je le referais plus jamais, je te le promets !

- Shazi ! C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Bien au contraire ! Tu n'es un poids pour personne ici... surtout pas pour moi. Tu es le petit frère que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir. Adorablement insupportable.

Il referma doucement ses bras autour de la taille de l'Américain pour savourer ce câlin consolateur et se laisser bercer par un sentiment de paix. Quatre qui observait la scène d'un air calculateur se jeta à son tour au cou du Chinois et calqua son attitude sur celle de Duo :

- "Pardon ! Je suis désolé Fei-Fei ! Je savais pas ! Je le referais plus jamais, je te le promets !" (2)

- Oskour Trowa ! Ils m'étranglent !

Et c'est sur des rires enfantins remplis d'innocence qu'Heero débarqua d'une mission en solo, éreinté après une semaine de galères et d'imprévus. Il observa la scène du coin de l'œil quelques secondes avant de traverser le salon, l'air indifférent, trop fatigué pour se demander pourquoi Wufei gémissait sans trop broncher sous le poids des étreintes de Quatre et de Duo, ni pourquoi ces deux-là rigolaient aux éclats et encore moins la raison d'un sourire rarissime qui s'étirait doucement sur les lèvres du Français. Il fila directement dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur son lit avant d'être obligé de se lever pour préserver sa réputation de Perfect Soldier, entendant Duo gravir en courant les escaliers. Il n'eut que le temps d'attraper son laptop qu'il déboulait comme un malade dans la petite pièce pour l'assommer de son babillage incessant, le gratifiant des détails de tout ce qu'il avait manqué en une semaine d'absence.

_Fin du flash-back _

Duo s'était installé tout contre Heero pour consulter l'ordre de mission qui apparaissait sur l'écran de son laptop. Il étouffa un petit cri de joie quand il s'aperçut que la mission n'était pas que pour lui mais qu'il y avait son Japonais préféré qui l'accompagnerait ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle exigerait une certaine proximité et complicité des deux garçons puisqu'ils devaient infiltrer une école ! Fini les missions où la discrétion est de rigueur et bienvenue au monde bruyant de la scolarité avec ses récréations, ses élèves prêts à nouer des liens, ses complots contre les profs et ses heures de colles ! Le rêve ! Et tout ça avec la participation du mec le plus sexy que le monde lui ai jamais donné de voir !

Duo jubilait littéralement de l'intérieur, oubliant de lire la suite des instructions. Il ne réussit à se calmer que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Heero venait de fermer la page d'instructions pour lui intimer l'ordre de se préparer au plus vite. _Oups ! Va falloir que je lui demande des "précisions" tout à l'heure... J'vais encore passer pour le "baka" de service..._

Il suivit Heero dans les escaliers, non sans avoir fait un petit arrêt par la cuisine pour lancer un "Tu sais que t'es chou en homme de maison, Wuffy ?". Derrière lui s'étouffaient des insultes chinoises alors qu'il se précipitait, mort de rire, dans sa chambre pour préparer son entrée dans le monde merveilleux de l'école.

* * *

(1) et (1bis) : Toute ressemblance avec des titres de séries télé existantes (n') est (pas) fortuite...

(2) : On ne change pas une formule qui marche ! lol !

* * *

À dans une ou deux semaines !

_Pensée du jour : _La mole est au sac de sable ce que le pique-vert est au pré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi...

**Couples :** 01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi.

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements : **à _**Kari**_ (Toujours là !), **_iria-chan_** (Tu aimes mon délire ? Tant mieux parce qu'il va y en avoir des trips !), **_didilove37_** (Bien sûr que je peux : c'est Heero qui vient pleurer dans les bras de Duo.), **_Sailor Sayuri_** (Désolée... J'ai toujours du mal à faire des chapitres énormes...),_**Thealie**_ (Merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Heero, notre Dudule est là !), _**Black Sharne**_ (Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je suis "de retour", je le serais vraiment quand j'aurais pondu un nouveau chap' de QdA, là, je "fais patienter"... Merci d'être toujours là !), _**Yami-Rose Aka**_ (Oui, c'est vrai que ça a été un peu vite mais je voulais éviter de me centrer sur ça, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de la fic... Peut-être que je modifierais ça un jour...).  
Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Quelques heures et "Baka !" plus tard, nos deux G-boys étaient (enfin) prêts à partir pour ce que Duo appelait "bien plus qu'une simple mission". Entre temps, Trowa était revenu de son footing, dégoulinant de sueur (3) et avait réclamé l'accès à la salle de bain d'où Duo ne sortait plus. Et quand il réussit à y entrer, il en est ressorti immédiatement pour courir après Duo qui avait dévalisé tout le placard si bien qu'il ne restait plus que quelques miettes de savon et l'immonde chose semi-huileuse et semi-gélatineuse qui servait à maintenir les cheveux de Wufei en une petite queue de cheval serrée (4). Après de longues négociations, le Français récupéra un gel douche ainsi qu'un petit flacon de shampooing à la camomille. Le départ fut des plus mouvementés : Duo s'était aperçu à la dernière minute qu'il avait oublié "quelque chose d'important" dans sa chambre et sans laisser le temps au Japonais de le retenir, il était retourné dans la maison pour aller chercher cette fameuse chose. Quand il redescendit, Heero fut pris d'une vague de colère et se sentait tout à fait capable d'étrangler cet idiot. Ils allaient devoir courir pour attraper leur bus à cause de... d'une peluche ! Oui mais quelle peluche ! Un magnifique ours ! Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'une vingtaine de centimètres, si bien qu'il tenait aisément dans la main, il devait être à l'origine d'un blanc éclatant mais qui aujourd'hui tirait plus vers le grisâtre, son petit nez rose était de travers, sûrement d'avoir été un peu trop trituré, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, perturbé par des petites marques de dents et l'oreille gauche avait été si souvent malmenée qu'elle en était trouée. Devant le regard assassin d'Heero, Duo se sentit obligé de donner une explication à cette "idiotie" :

- Je peux pas m'endormir sans...

Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser le mépris d'Heero qui le saisit par le col pour le jeter dans la voiture.

- Wufei ! On y va !

- Hé ! Pourquoi il vient lui ? C'est pas une mission pour lui ! C'était marqué 01 et 02...

- Baka ! Et qui va ramener la voiture à la planque ?

- La voiture ? Pourquoi ? On y va pas en voiture ?

- Baka... Tu vois souvent des étudiants en terminale avoir leur propre voiture ?

- Euh... Étant donné qu'on ne voit presque jamais autre chose que des Ozzies, je sais pas... Et puis, généralement les ados apprennent à conduire à partir de 16 ans alors je vois pas bien où est le problème...

- Le problème ? L'internat.

- Euh, tu m'expliques là parce que, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi mais je vois pas le rapport...

- Internat, ça implique qu'on est pas censé avoir un moyen de locomotion. Sinon, on serait demi-pensionnaire.

- Aaahhh ! C'est vrai, pas bête... Tu penses vraiment à tout toi !

Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules de désespoir et se concentra sur l'itinéraire que prenait Wufei (qui avait exceptionnellement eu l'autorisation de conduire) alors que Duo se lançait encore dans un de ses monologues sur le pourquoi du merveilleux de cette mission. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au village voisin, le car était déjà devant l'arrêt, moteurs ronronnants, prêt à partir dans la seconde. Wufei accéléra et s'arrêta avec un magnifique dérapage à quelques centimètres de l'avant du bus. Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se précipiter hors de la voiture traînant derrière lui un Duo déchaîné qui lançait quelques dernières piques au Chinois. _Pour la discrétion, on repassera..._ Alors qu'il réussit tant bien que mal à hisser l'Américain dans le bus, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Heero se sentit détaillé dans ses moindres gestes et se dépêcha de finir de s'installer sur une banquette vide. Duo ne semblait pas être gêné par ces regards insistants et continua agir comme s'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux.

- Hé, regarde Hee-chan ! T'as vu ? Y a Fei-Fei qui attend qu'on parte pour rentrer ! C'est trop gentil ! Rah, je suis sûr qu'on va lui manquer ! Trop fier pour le dire ! Waouh ! ' Sont super confortables ces sièges !

Il se mit à genoux sur ledit siège et entreprit d'en tester le mœlleux en sautillant dessus. Aussitôt, un nuage de poussière l'entoura et envahit le reste du bus, entraînant bien vite tout le monde à tousser et toutes les fenêtres durent être ouvertes pour aérer l'espace confiné. Devant les regards assassins et désapprobateurs, Duo s'assit normalement, l'air un peu penaud tandis que le bus refermait ses portes. Lorsqu'il démarra, Heero fut soudain comprimé sur son siège. Duo s'était en effet jeté sur lui pour se coller à la vitre et faisait de grands gestes d'au revoir au Chinois qui, le sourire aux lèvres, n'en attendait pas moins de l'Américain. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero finit par s'énerver et plaqua Duo sur son siège avec un regard noir. Mais cela n'entama pas la joie débordante qu'il n'hésitait pas à exprimer :

- T'as vu comment c'est joli Hee-chan ? Oh ! T'as vu le lapin là ? Trop tard, il est reparti dans la forêt. Il était beau, avec des grandes oreilles comme ça, et une petite queue toute blanche comme ça, et...

Il continua sa description avec de grands gestes, faisant profiter tout le bus de cette vision, à ses yeux, rarissime. Et lorsque le lapin, si furtivement aperçu, fut décrit dans ses moindres détails, il passa à l'oiseau qu'il avait vu sur un poteau téléphonique, au papillon qu'il avait entrevu sur un coquelicot dans un champ et lorsqu'il eut épuisé tous les animaux, il entreprit de faire découvrir au Japonais tout le confort de l'autocar :

- Y a même un cendrier pour les fumeurs ! Regarde, il est caché dans l'accoudoir ! T'en as un toi ?

- Hn.

- Mais si, tu dois en avoir un, attends, je regarde...

Une fois de plus, Duo se retrouvait sur les genoux du Japonais qui attendit patiemment qu'il découvre l'objet de sa curiosité.

- Ah ! Tu vois que t'en as un toi aussi. La seule chose qui manque c'est une petite tablette où on pourrait mettre des trucs mais bon, c'est déjà bien ! Surtout qu'on a les filets pour les mettre, mais bon, c'est quand même moins pratique. Oh, j'y crois pas ! Y a des petites lumières individuelles ! Et même un petit ventilateur si t'as trop chaud ! C'est la grande classe ! On va passer un super voyage, hein 'Ro ?

- Hn.

- Tiens, les lumières marchent pas ! Sûrement parce qu'il fait jour. Mais la nuit, ça doit être super pratique ! Comme ça, tu peux lire sans réveiller ton voisin.

- Parce qu'avec un type comme ça, le mec il aurait réussi à s'endormir...

Une voix avait surgit du fond du bus mais Duo n'en garda pas rigueur et continua son exploration autocarienne tandis qu'Heero se retournait pour chercher des yeux l'auteur de cette réflexion désagréable. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge, il était blond, les cheveux mi-longs coiffés à la "surfeur", il avait les yeux marron-noisette, le teint bronzé d'avoir trop passé de temps au soleil, les lunettes de soleil posé sur le sommet de son crâne et une attitude suffisante qui acheva d'horripiler le Japonais. Il le fixa quelques minutes d'un regard perçant et ne lâcha prise que lorsqu'il eut la certitude de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Le voyage se déroula alors sans une autre interruption malgré le babillage incessant de l'Américain qui n'en finissait pas de s'extasier pour un rien. À ce rythme-là, Heero ne vit pas les cinq heures de trajet passer (5), d'autant plus qu'ils avaient été obligés de s'arrêter pour la pause déjeuner que l'estomac de Duo avait réclamé à grands cris :

- Heero ? J'ai faim. On arrive bientôt ?

- Deux heures.

- Deux heures ? Encore deux heures ! Mais je vais mourir ! J'ai faim moi ! Heero ! J'ai faim ! T'as pas un truc à manger ? Allez Heero, je suis sûr que t'as quelque chose... T'as toujours quelque chose...

Il s'empara du sac du Japonais et fouilla dedans comme si sa vie en dépendait vraiment. Malheureusement, il n'y trouva rien.

- Heero ! Non, mais c'est quoi c'travail ! T'as rien amené à manger ! Tu penses à quoi ? Ça t'arrive de penser à moi parfois ?

- Pas quand je fais mon sac.

"Pas quand je fais mon sac" _? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ça veut dire qu'il pense à moi à un autre moment ?_

- Hé bien tu devrais ! Parce que j'ai faim moi maintenant !

- Tiens.

Il sortit de sa poche une barre chocolatée à la noix de coco et la tendit à son voisin qui n'en revenait pas. Il s'en saisit avec avidité avant de placer un gros bisou sur la joue de son "sauveur".

- En pluch, ch'est ma préchérée ! _répliqua-t-il la bouche pleine_

- Je sais.

Heero lui avait répondu dans un murmure si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Hélas, une simple petite barre de céréales ne suffit pas à rassasier un estomac Maxwellien... Cinq minutes après l'engloutissement de la pauvre barre, les supplications de l'Américain reprirent.

- T'en as pas une autre ?

- Non.

- Mais j'ai encore faim. T'es vraiment sûr qu'il te reste rien ? Dans cette poche, là ?

Il entreprit de la fouiller lui-même et il fit de même pour toutes les autres poches. Resté bredouille, Duo se pencha discrètement à son oreille pour lui poser une question assez particulière :

- Pas même dans Spandex Zone ?

- Duo !

- Bah quoi, on sait jamais ! _se défendit-il._

Au bout de dix minutes, le bus s'arrêta dans une petite station service où Duo s'engouffra pour en ressortir les bras chargés de différentes choses toutes les unes plus grasses ou sucrées que les autres. Pendant cet arrêt forcé, tout le monde en avait profité pour se dégourdir les jambes, attendant le retour du "moulin à paroles". Heero avait suivi le mouvement et s'étirait lentement près du car quand il entendit le surfeur parler avec un autre passager :

- Et si on en profitait pour s'casser sans lui ?

- Pas bête !

- Au moins, on aurait une fin de voyage tranquille !

Heero s'empressa alors de passer auprès d'eux et jeta un regard meurtrier au vil investigateur de ce complot. Le jeune homme ravala difficilement sa salive avant de détourner la tête et enchaîner maladroitement sur un autre sujet. Quand Duo fit son retour, Heero profita de la cohue qui s'était formée pour remonter dans le bus pour harponner le blondinet. Il le prit assez violemment par le bras et ancra ses yeux dans les siens avant de répliquer le plus froidement possible :

- Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis, j'aimerais pas à avoir à me salir les mains...

Puis, il le lâcha et monta à la suite de Duo. Le reste du trajet se passa sans incident notable à part que Duo avait failli s'étouffer en aspirant le sucre glace d'un Donuts, qu'il avait renversé la moitié de son coca par terre et malgré le fait qu'il ait vite épongé (avec la serviette de bain d'Heero), le sol collait et attirait irrémédiablement les mouches. C'est avec un certain soulagement que le bus s'arrêta dans la ville de sa destination. Personne ne répondit à l'amical "Au revoir ! Bonne continuation !" que lança Duo à tous les passagers avant d'être entraîné par Heero vers une file de taxis.

- Le lycée Aurora s'il vous plaît.

- Au fait Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu pourrais me faire un rapide topo de ce qu'on va y faire dans ce lycée, j'ai... oublié.

- Baka ! On doit mettre hors d'état de nuire un professeur de Physiques Appliquées qui enseigne dans ce lycée.

- Euh, par "mettre hors d'état de nuire" tu entends quoi exactement ?

Heero vérifia que le chauffeur de taxi n'écoutait pas avant de poursuivre :

- Le mieux, c'est qu'il démissionne, sinon faudra laisser sortir Shinigami...

- Shinigami... Ok mais si on a vraiment aucun autre moyen, promis ?

- Promis.

Heero savait bien que Duo ferait tout pour éviter d'en venir à une telle extrémité, il ne supportait pas tuer alors qu'il restait une autre alternative, même s'il n'hésitait pas à le faire quand il le fallait, il n'aimait pas se souvenir lors de ses cauchemars du sang qui couvrait ses doigts.

* * *

(3) : Vision de rêve ! Bave, bave !Et c'est pas Quatre qui s'en plaindra... 

(4) : Bah oui ! Comment croyez-vous qu'il fait pour n'avoir aucune bosse, aucune mèche s'échappant du ridicule petit élastique et des cheveux aussi luisants ?

(5) : L'horreur ! Cinq heures de bus avec un Duo dans toute sa splendeur ! Moi, je pète un câble !

* * *

Cherchez pas de notes (1) et (2), elles sont dans le précédent chapitre. J'ai eu la flemme de renommer chacune de mes notes débiles pour chaque chapitre, désolée. Désolée aussi pour cette fin de chapitre... Est pas terrible. 

À dans une ou deux semaines !

_Pensée du jour :_ Moins, c'est toujours plus que sans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi...

**Couples :**01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi.

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à heiji (Pire que Duo ? T'es sûre que c'est faisable, ça ? Lol !), didilove37 (Contente que tu trouves ça drôle !), iriachan (J'avais peur de perdre tout le monde avec mes trips mais je vois que ça va, vous suivez ! Lol ! Heero, chevalier servant ? Non, pas encore... et puis, pas lui... Enfin, tu verras plus tard...), Syt the Evil Angel (C'est ce qui fait tout le charme de notre Heero : attentionné mais de telle façon qu'on ne le voit pas !), Thealie ("Faut vraiment l'aimer pour tenir" Oh Oui !), Melaina (Aaahhh ! Encore une qui a trouvé ça drôle ! Cool !), Kari (Cinq heures avec Duo dans un bus et tu meurs ? Toi ? ... Pencherais plus pour l'inverse moi... lol ! Kisu à toi ma Kari !).

**Petite note :** Désolée, je suis en retard d'une semaine sur mon planning mais je n'ai pas pu me connecter avant (ENFIN en vacances ! Vive la fac, vive les profs, vive le LMD...) mais pour rattraper ça, j'update aujourd'hui et j'updaterais un truc comme (Pas dimanche parce que ça sera Noël !) lundi.

Bonne lecture, bon Noël et beaucoup d'amour!

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée : c'était une grande bâtisse aux allures anciennes, elle s'imposait partout où l'on posait les yeux, cachant la vue. Ce devait être un manoir avant d'être reconverti en école, on pouvait aisément imaginé la vie de ses anciens propriétaires, riches et élégants, organisant de somptueuses fêtes dorées où tout le beau monde se pressait, avides de conquêtes et de richesses.

- Bah ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une grande baraque !

Heero laissa l'Américain à sa contemplation et alla interpeller le jardinier qui passait par là. Duo observa à distance le vieil homme : il accompagnait chacune de ses paroles par de grands gestes et avait un air protecteur. À n'en pas douter qu'il devait être un allié des élèves qui devaient apprécier sa compagnie. Heero se retourna vers Duo pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Sautillant de gauche à droite, celui-ci prit son temps pour répondre à l'ordre muet du Japonais. Il savait qu'il était en train de jouer avec le feu et qu'Heero n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver. À peine arrivé à ses côtés que Duo fut brusquement saisi par le bras avant d'être traîné par un Heero des plus pressés.

- Merci de m'aider Hee-chan mais je peux y arriver tout seul, tu sais !

- Hn.

- Non, sans déconner, lâche-moi !

Duo s'arracha vivement de l'étreinte du Japonais avant de le devancer se lançant dans une course à pied. Il jeta brièvement un regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'Heero avait bien compris son jeu et il eut la satisfaction de constater qu'il s'était bel et bien lancé à sa poursuite. Voyant qu'il gagnait du terrain sur lui, Duo décida de lâcher son sac pour se délester d'un poids inutile et se remit à courir. Il tourna derrière un bosquet avant de se ruer à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment en hurlant :

- Allez Hee-chan ! Je sais que tu peux faire mieux !

Derrière lui, Heero, qui avait également abandonné son sac dans un coin, s'était élancé derrière la fine silhouette, observant attentivement sa longue natte qui lui permettait de prédire s'il allait tourner à droite ou à gauche et ainsi de rattraper son retard. Il le vit s'engouffrer brusquement dans un bâtiment et l'entendit l'encourager à le rattraper. Heero accéléra encore son allure et suivit l'Américain aux détours de nombreux couloirs qui s'amusait à le taquiner par diverses petites remarques. Il l'attendait aussi parfois au sommet d'un escalier et faisait signaler sa présence par un rire sonore, se moquant ouvertement du Japonais. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'Heero n'avait pas accepté de jouer ainsi avec lui qu'il faisait tout pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible car quand Heero aurait décidé qu'il serait temps d'arrêter, Duo savait qu'il se ferait rapidement rattraper : Heero tenait beaucoup mieux la distance que lui. Il se retourna une fois de plus pour vérifier que son poursuivant n'était pas trop loin et piqua un sprint. Il arriva dans une aile du bâtiment où tout un pan de mur était occupé par de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un immense jardin. _Waouh ! Y a du terrain ! Doit avoir pas mal de boulot l'jardinier !_ Soudain, Duo sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et l'arrêter net dans sa course. Heero avait-il décidé d'arrêter là leur petit jeu ? Il se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un énorme sourire quand...

Alors que Duo avait piqué un sprint avant de disparaître au bout d'un couloir, Heero commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu et décida d'y mettre un terme au plus vite. Il déboula donc rapidement à sa suite et aperçut sa proie à quelques mètres de lui, immobile. Il lui sauta dessus, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ils glissèrent quelques secondes sur le sol carrelé puis, en signe de victoire, Heero se redressa, emprisonnant Duo entre ses jambes. Ainsi assis sur lui, il lui jeta un regard relativement amusé.

- Le sprint, c'est bon mais va falloir améliorer l'endurance Duo !

L'Américain fixait bizarrement un point derrière Heero.

- Euh, Heero ?

- Hn ?

Il n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des petits coups d'œil sur sa gauche comme pour inciter le Japonais à se retourner.

- Quoi ? _finit par lâcher Heero, agacé par cette nouvelle petite manie de son coéquipier._

- Je pense qu'il veut vous dire de vous retourner, jeune homme.

Heero sursauta au son d'une voix masculine qui était très proche de lui. Il tourna doucement la tête pour rencontrer deux jambes fines dans un pantalon foncé au pli bien marqué. Il redressa lentement la tête et remonta jusqu'au visage de son interlocuteur. C'était un vieil homme que les années n'avaient pas épargné, marquant fortement sa peau, derrière une petite paire de lunettes rondes s'étiraient deux yeux verts qui savaient exprimer la sévérité aussi bien que la douceur. Heero se releva avec précipitation, ajusta sa tenue discrètement avant de se planter, presque au garde-à-vous, devant le vieil homme. Derrière lui, Duo prit son temps pour se relever et gratifia le Japonais d'un "T'es pas doué quand même ! N'importe qui aurait compris qu'il fallait se retourner..."

- Bien Messieurs ! Je pense qu'il va falloir que nous aillons une petite conversation tous les trois. Je dois admettre qu'il n'ait pas facile de vous mettre la main dessus. Je pensais que vous passeriez par ici bien avant, mais bon... Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, à courir comme des dératés dans mon lycée ?

- Bah, on court justement...

Heero assassina Duo du regard avant de répondre au propriétaire du lycée :

- Veuillez-nous excuser. Nous sommes nouveaux et...

- On cherchait vot' bureau pour s'installer !

_Baka !_ Duo s'essayait maintenant à l'humour avec leur futur proviseur ! Heero se reprocha mentalement d'avoir si facilement cédé à la course-poursuite que lui avait proposée Duo, leur mission exigeait un minimum de discrétion et ils étaient très mal partis.

- La prochaine fois que vous chercherez à me voir, pensez à demander votre chemin. Cela évitera à l'avenir que vous perturbiez les cours par quelques... éclats de voix. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons régler les quelques détails administratifs pour que vous puissiez vous "installer".

Heureusement pour nos deux G-boys, le proviseur semblait avoir de l'humour (chose rare). Il les mena dans son bureau : grand, clair, parfaitement ordonné. Rien ne dépassait à part l'ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau en bois brut et la magnifique plante verte placée à l'endroit idéal pour recevoir la quantité juste de lumière. Il s'installa en face de l'ordinateur et leur intima l'ordre de s'installer sur les sièges face à lui.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Maxwell Duo...

- Présent ! _s'excita l'Américain._

- ... et Yuy Heero. _continua-t-il, nullement affecté par l'interruption joyeuse de Duo._

- Hn.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- C'était génial ! On a vu un lapin trop mignon, il avait des grandes oreilles comme ça et...

Heero soupira de désespoir avant de l'interrompre, persuadé qu'il serait capable de détailler le voyage pendant des heures.

- Très bon, merci.

- Je suppose que vous êtes deux amis de longue date, c'est pour cela que je me suis arrangé pour vous mettre dans la même classe...

- T'entends ça Hee-chan ! On est dans la même classe !

- Je disais donc que je m'étais arrangé pour vous mettre dans la même classe bien que vos choix d'options soient différents...

- Différents ?

- Pourriez-vous vous tenir tranquille, ne serait-ce que deux minutes que je finisse, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oups ! Pardon...

- Bien. Donc, vos choix étant différents, j'ai préféré vous séparer en ce qui concerne l'internat. Les chambres sont doubles et vos compagnons de dortoir auront les mêmes options que vous.

- On n'est pas dans la même chambre ?

- Non Monsieur Yuy. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'un peu de silence vous fasse de mal en fin de journée...

- Y aurait-il moyen de changer ? Si... si on ne s'entend pas avec notre "compagnon de dortoir" ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne vous entendiez pas, vous m'avez l'air plutôt conciliant Monsieur Yuy.

Duo n'en revenait pas ! Heero suppliait presque le vieil homme pour être dans la même chambre que lui. _C'est vrai que pour les détails de la mission, ç'aurait été plus pratique mais quand même ! C'est pas le genre d'obstacle qui aurait poussé Heero à demander à être dans la même chambre que moi !_

- Hn.

- Je vous donne votre emploi du temps ainsi que le règlement intérieur que vous me ferez le plaisir de lire dans son intégralité.

- Tout ça !

- Oui Monsieur Maxwell. Et vu votre attitude de tout à l'heure, je vous conseille vivement de le lire attentivement, vous pourrez y voir qu'il n'est pas recommandé de courir dans les couloirs si vous tenez à finir votre scolarité parmi nous.

- Et si jamais il ne supporte pas Duo ?

- Pardon ? Je ne vous suis pas Monsieur Yuy.

- Oui, le compagnon de chambrée, s'il ne supporte pas Duo ? Parce qu'il peut être insupportable quand il veut. Moi, j'ai l'habitude.

- Hé bien, dans ce cas-là, nous envisagerons de vous mettre ensemble. À ce moment-là uniquement, Monsieur Yuy. Et puisque vous reparlez des chambres, je vais vous y conduire, vous ne reprendrez les cours que demain.

- Nos sacs, Heero ! Tu te souviens où on les a... "posés" ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ils sont déjà dans vos chambres respectives.

Et c'était effectivement le cas. Leurs deux chambres n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre : Heero était au numéro 12 et Duo au 21 (6), la pièce était habilement séparée en deux parties comportant chacune un lit simple mais confortable, une table de chevet, un petit bureau en bois et d'une penderie si bien que les deux colocataires pouvaient vivre ensemble sans trop se gêner. Les douches et les toilettes étaient communes. Elles étaient aux deux bouts du couloir ce qui permettait à n'avoir qu'à franchir au maximum la moitié du couloir.

- Donc, Monsieur Maxwell, vous irez dans les douches de droite tandis que Monsieur Yuy ira dans celles de gauche.

- La classe ! T'as vu Hee-chan ? Les douches sont super spacieuses ! Je vais avoir de quoi poser tous mes shampooing ! Y a même une prise électrique pour brancher mon sèche-cheveux !

- Très bien, maintenant je vais vous laisser vous installer. Pour les repas, il y a deux services à chaque fois : le matin, 7h et 7h30, pour le midi, 12h30 et 13h30, tout dépend aussi de votre emploi du temps et le soir, 19h et 19h30. Je laisse le soin à vos camarades de classe et de chambre de vous expliquer le reste, notamment les week-ends. Mais que cela ne vous dispense pas de lire le règlement !

Enfin seuls, Duo se précipita dans la chambre d'Heero pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis presque une heure :

- Dis, pourquoi tu voulais absolument qu'on soit dans la même chambre ?

- Hn.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je sais que d'habitude, j'arrive à décoder mais là, va falloir être moins évasif Heero !

- C'est... c'était pour la mission. Plus pratique.

- Mouais, j'suis pas convaincu...

- Et t'as pensé au pauv' mec qui va devoir te supporter ?

- Moi, c'est plutôt ton coloc' que je plains ! J'imagine mal sa réaction quand tu vas venir le réveiller à 02h34 du mat'...

Duo entendit Heero déglutir difficilement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû évoquer les fameuses 02h34, il sentait qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur, sentiment qui se trouva confirmé quand Heero se retourna vers lui, le regard vexé et meurtrier avant qu'il ne le foute à la porte. _Ok ! Point sensible ! Éviter d'en reparler si je tiens à vivre encore un peu._

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo regardait fièrement son côté de la chambre. Il avait fait des miracles avec le peu de moyens qu'il avait : sur le mur s'étalait de grandes toiles noires cachant complètement le papier-peint jaunâtre, sa table de chevet était déjà encombrée d'une multitude d'objets bizarres : il y avait là un casse-tête chinois qu'il avait habilement subtilisé à Wufei, un infuseur à thé qu'utilisait Quatre, un livre minuscule au titre français que Duo ne comprenait pas :"Les Fleurs du Mal" de Charles Baudelaire et en dessous de tout cela, on voyait scintiller un petit bout de métal et si l'on prenait le soin de pousser plus loin l'investigation, on s'apercevait que ce bout de métal ne recouvrait qu'une petite partie d'un carré en plastique : une disquette. Celle-ci appartenait à Heero du temps où il les cramait dans son laptop pour s'entraîner à créer des virus qui se retournaient presque systématiquement contre son propre ordinateur, Duo avait réussi à sauver une disquette de la destruction, Heero ayant enfin résolu son problème et qui n'en avait donc plus besoin pour restaurer son système. Sur le bureau avaient été alignées cinq bougies noires sur lesquelles Duo avait maladroitement gravé un chiffre, différent à chaque fois, à l'aide d'un couteau suisse et la penderie quant à elle était bourrée à son maximum. On se demandait par quel miracle elle arrivait à fermer sans qu'un bout de tissu ne dépasse. Triturant la croix du Père Maxwell entre ses doigts, Duo se recula un peu plus pour visualiser d'un coup d'œil le résultat de son aménagement. Oui, tout était parfait... Soudain, comme s'il venait de constater qu'il manquait quelque chose, il se précipita sous le lit pour récupérer son sac de voyage. Il ouvrit une poche qui semblait encore contenir quelque chose et y extirpa... l'ours en peluche ! Il l'installa avec douceur entre son oreiller et la tête de lit, l'arrangeant de telle façon qu'il soit bien assis à l'horizontal. Puis il se baissa à nouveau pour fouiller dans la même poche et y sortit un petit bout de papier glacé tout corné d'avoir trop été regardé qu'il contempla quelques instants avant de le fourrer sous l'oreiller. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa chambre avant de sortir, bien décidé à aller taquiner un certain Perfect Soldier qui devait être en train de faire son lit au carré.

Sous l'oreiller, on pouvait voir un jeune garçon natté qui se faisait courser par un Chinois rouge de colère tandis qu'un petit blond riait aux éclats sous le regard attentif d'un garçon dont une grande mèche de cheveux cachait la moitié du visage. Et au centre, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille était penché sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable, observant la scène du coin de l'œil...

* * *

(6) : Faut que j'arrête avec le 01x02x01 moi ! Ça commence à remplir ma vie au point de ne voir que par ces chiffres-là ! Help ! Je crois que ça devient grave...

* * *

Pas de pensée du jour aujourd'hui mais une pétition à signer pour éviter qu'on nous vole un peu plus de notre liberté : 

http/www.eucd.info/153.shtml

Merci ! À dans quelques jours ! Bon Noël à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi...

**Couples : **01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi.

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à iria-chan (Motivée pour un nouveau chapitre ? Bien sûr ! De toute façon, ils sont déjà tous tapés ! Y a juste à trouver le temps et a pas buguer l'internet !), heiji (Oui, Duo est monté sur piles et pour pas faire de pub, celles où le petit lapin rose est infatiguable...), Syt the Evil Angel (moi, je suis pas contre dormir avec Heero. Lui faire des câlins... Ah, c'est beau de rêver !), Thealie (La photo, je sais pas bien moi-même qui l'a prise... Un retardateur, Sally, Hilde ? À toi de choisir !).

**Petite note :** Encore une fois, je suis désolée... Je devais updater lundi mais je n'ai pas pu... Problèmes de santé, que ce soit pour moi (merci les bons chocolats de Noël) ou pour mon ordi (gros bug, j'ai toujours pas compris ce qui c'est passé.). J'updaterais avant de repartir pour la fac, loin de mon internet, c'est-à-dire avant le nouvel an.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Combien de temps Heero resta-t-il assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sans bouger ? Il entendait encore les paroles de Duo : "Moi, c'est plutôt ton coloc' que je plains ! J'imagine mal sa réaction quand tu vas venir le réveiller à 02h34 du mat'..." Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il évoque le sujet ? Ces mots avaient résonné en lui comme un reproche, il était évident que ses "intrusions" nocturnes importunaient le jeune Américain mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? Il croyait, il pensait que Duo était le seul capable de comprendre, de l'aider et pourtant... Il allait falloir qu'il se passe de lui, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même chambre. Comment allait réagir son colocataire ? Mal, forcément, personne n'aurait la patience d'essayer de comprendre, de le comprendre. D'ailleurs, si Duo s'était lassé, personne n'aurait jamais la patience de le faire. Il serait peut-être plus simple pour lui d'arrêter là, de tout arrêter... Ça serait tellement facile, il suffirait de passer ce rebord de fenêtre et de se laisser glisser, lentement, jusqu'au sol... Il ne ferait rien pour ralentir ou amortir la chute, offrant même les points les plus vulnérables au choc et tous ses problèmes seraient réglés. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à finir d'enjamber ce rebord de fenêtre pour que tout s'arrête. Il ne resterait plus que...

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Heero sortit de ses réflexions et se retourna vivement vers Duo qui venait de débarquer dans sa chambre. À son air paniqué, Heero finit par reprendre tous ses esprits : il était bel et bien en train d'enjamber le rebord. Alors, sans une explication et comme s'il était on ne peut plus normal de vouloir se jeter par une fenêtre, il rentra dans la chambre et s'éloigna de la vitre pour commencer à s'attaquer à son installation.

- Heero ? Réponds-moi ! Tu faisais quoi ? Tu n'allais quand même pas...

- Sauter ? Non, je prenais l'air.

- Tu... tu "prenais l'air" ? Avec une jambe dans le vide ? Alors qu'on est au troisième étage ?

- Hn.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Heero !

Heero sortit toute une pile de vêtements impeccablement repassés et pliés et les déposa dans sa penderie. Il s'appliquait à ce que tous ses gestes soient parfaits pour éviter au maximum de croiser le regard de Duo qui semblait vouloir lire à travers lui. Il continua son petit manège jusqu'à ce que Duo le saisisse assez sèchement par le bras. Il le força à le regarder, ses yeux reflétaient toute la colère, toute l'inquiétude que sa "prise d'air" avait suscitées en lui.

- Tu arrêtes maintenant et tu me dis ce qui ne va pas Heero !

- Tout va bien.

- Bien sûr, c'est logique ! Monsieur tente de se jeter par la fenêtre et tout va bien ! Monsieur vient me réveiller toutes les nuits pour pleurer mais tout va bien !

Heero releva brusquement les yeux à ses paroles et fixa si intensément l'Américain que celui-ci finit par le lâcher. Une fois de plus, Duo venait de toucher un point sensible. À peine formulés, Duo avait regretté ses mots mais d'un autre côté, il était en droit de réclamer quelques explications.

- Je... je voulais pas dire ça Heero. Je suis désolé. J'ai juste eu peur que tu sautes... Je voulais pas dire ça. Je voudrais t'aider mais j'ai besoin de comprendre... mais j'attendrais, c'est pas grave... Je suis désolé. Heero, excuse-m...

- Dehors !

- Hee...

- DEHORS !

Il sursauta face à la violence d'Heero, jamais auparavant il n'avait haussé le ton aussi sèchement. Lentement, Duo recula contre la porte, il s'y adossa quelques secondes cherchant dans les yeux cobalts un motif qui l'autoriserait à rester mais il ne put lire qu'une immense colère sur le point d'éclater. Il se retourna et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui, laissant seul le Japonais qui frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur pour évacuer toute la rage qui le rongeait.

* * *

Quelque part, une cloche retentit se propageant dans de longs couloirs tranquilles et une poignée de secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient dans un fracas et des dizaines d'élèves se répandirent comme une nuée de mouches. Tous étaient impatients de monter dans les dortoirs pour voir si les deux nouveaux étaient dans le leur. D'après les échos, on les disait perturbateurs, ce qui était un compliment pour des enfants de cet âge-là. À peine arrivés, on les avait entendus se courser dans les couloirs, s'attirant l'envie de tous les élèves prisonniers des classes et l'indignation des professeurs qui virent leurs cours prendre un instant un air de folie générale. Heero était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque quand un garçon ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il ne se laissa même pas le temps d'entrer qu'il s'était retourné pour hurler :

- J'AI GAGNÉ !

Il sautait partout, répétant sans cesse ces mots tandis qu'une masse d'élèves se formait devant la porte. Ils étaient tous en train de s'agglutiner pour apercevoir le "nouveau" tant attendu quand un autre cri surgit un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Alors aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était formée, la masse se dissout pour se reformer devant la chambre 21. Et vu les exclamations qui parvenaient aux oreilles du Japonais, l'autre "nouveau" avait beaucoup plus de succès que lui... et pour cause, Duo était plutôt du genre sociable... contrairement à lui. Heero regretta que le jeune homme de toute à l'heure n'ait pas refermé la porte derrière lui mais il ne se sentait pas de se lever pour le faire. Il resta donc allongé, écoutant les différentes manifestations sonores, reconnaissant de temps en temps le rire de l'Américain. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer la scène : ils devaient être disposés en cercle autour de lui, le questionnant sans cesse sur leur course-poursuite, sur leur ville d'origine, leur prétendu lycée d'avant puis quelqu'un oserait enfin remarquer la longueur incroyable de ses cheveux et Duo répondrait fièrement qu'il ne les a jamais coupés. Un garçon un peu téméraire avancerait une main pour les toucher et ça ne serait que le début d'une série de caresses, de tapes amicales auxquelles Duo se plierait volontiers, enchanté d'y trouver là une marque d'intégration. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il viendrait le chercher pour lui présenter à son tour tous les merveilleux amis qu'il s'était fait et lui par son attitude froide, il les ferait tous fuir... et ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Heero n'aimait pas être constamment entouré par une multitude de personnes mais il savait aussi que Duo resterait avec lui et par la force des choses, il le mettrait à l'écart du monde dans lequel il aimait plus que tout évoluer. Ses nouveaux copains finiront même par le fuir pour éviter le regard de glace de son "ami" et quand la mission prendrait fin, Duo lui assurerait qu'il ne regrette rien parce qu' "ils n'étaient pas si bien que ça finalement" mais intérieurement, cela fera une raison de plus à l'Américain de lui en vouloir. Heero fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par une voix timide :

- Salut. Je m'appelle Kazuto Ueda. J'espère qu'on fera bon ménage.

- Hn. Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté. Sois le bienvenu au lycée Aurora, tu verras, on a fait pire.

- ...

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas dû débarquer comme ça dans la chambre mais j'avais parié avec plusieurs potes que j'aurais un nouveau avec moi.

- Hn.

L'attitude du garçon intriguait Heero : il l'avait vu excité comme un puce quelques instants auparavant et maintenant, il semblait prendre des gants, choisissant avec précautions chacun de ses mots. Il paraissait assez intimidé et n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller les mains.

- Euh, si jamais t'as des questions... n'hésite pas, je ferais mon possible pour t'aider. Ça doit pas être facile d'arriver comme ça en cours d'année.

- Hn.

Il se retourna pour s'affairer dans sa partie de chambre, Heero prit le temps de le détailler : il était pas vraiment grand, ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés, coupés un peu trop courts pour la saison, son visage était agréable même si on y lisait un manque d'assurance évident. Il laissa tomber sa veste d'uniforme scolaire et tandis qu'il s'avançait vers sa penderie, il ôtait un à un tous les boutons de sa chemise. Au moment où il allait l'enlever, il se rappela qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans la chambre et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne choquait pas son nouveau colocataire, celui-ci se désintéressait complètement de lui mais semblait porter un intérêt tout particulier à la porte comme s'il attendait qu'elle s'ouvre. Il enfila rapidement un grand T-shirt foncé puis changea son pantalon contre un jean extra-large où il n'avait aucun mal à rentrer. Il soupira d'aise avant de lancer dans le vide un "Piouf ! On se sent mieux comme ça !" mais aucune manifestation du côté de son voisin ne lui parvint.

- Euh, t'attends quelqu'un ?

- Quoi ?

Il avait fini par avoir son attention.

- Bah oui, tu fixes c'te porte comme si t'attendais quelqu'un...

- Non... Personne...

C'était fini, il était retourné à sa contemplation intense de porte. Kazuto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu difficilement tomber sur moins bavard. Il allait lui proposer d'aller au foyer faire une partie de billard ou baby-foot avec quelques amis quand soudain un cri déchira l'air :

- Oh non ! Pas lui !

Puis Heero reconnu la voix joyeuse de Duo qui se lançait dans un monologue sous des gémissements désespérés. Intrigué, il se leva enfin de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui se profilait devant Duo : grand, les cheveux blonds mi-longs et l'air suffisant, c'était le surfeur de l'autocar qui avait si aimablement proposé d'abandonner Duo dans la petite station service.

- Écoute bonhomme ! C'est pas que tu m'as saoulé pendant tout le trajet mais là, il va falloir que tu te la fermes parce que je vais pas te supporter moi ! Et faudra pas venir te plaindre si tu te retrouves à avoir quelques "soucis"... Ok ? Au fait, il est pas là ton copain ?

Benjamin Campbell sentit alors une main lui tapoter doucement l'épaule, il se retourna et tomba face à deux lacs gelés qui le fixaient.

- Si, il est là son copain et il voudrait bien savoir ce que tu veux dire par "soucis".

Le surfeur ravala difficilement sa salive, ce mec avait le don de le foutre mal à l'aise comme c'était pas permis.

- Soucis ? J'ai dit soucis ? Y aura pas de soucis... Tout baigne ! _bredouilla-t-il avant de se ruer dans sa chambre. _AAARGHHH ! Non mais c'est quoi tout c'bordel ?

Duo ouvrit la porte et constata que "bordel" correspondait bien à sa décoration.

- Tu trouves ça comment ? Moi, j'aime bien, je trouve que ça met la pièce en valeur et puis je ne me sens bien qu'au milieu d'une multitude d'objets. Ton côté fait un peu ringard mais c'est à cause des posters de surfs et des autocollants. Si tu veux, j'peux t'aider à améliorer tout ça.

- T'approches pas ! Hors de question que tes sales pattes... _puis réalisant qu'Heero se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard fixé sur lui, il changea de ton : _Euh, non, non merci. C'est gentil mais... je préfère que ça reste comme ça.

Comme quoi, il suffit de peu de choses pour que la politesse s'installe...

* * *

_Désolée (encore, je sais) mais pas de pensée du jour non plus pour cette fois (ai oublié mes notes...)_.

Voilà, on vient de faire la connaissance avec Kazu', personnage qui sera... intéressant à développer et qui me sera bien utile (pour mes délires.

À bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Ça, ça change pas... Même après Noël... Pas à moi.

**Couples : **01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi.

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à

**Petite note :** À quelques heures près, je peux le dire : future bonne année 2006 ! Plein de bonnes choses et tout le blabla habituel ! Que cette année nous soit riche en fics, en inspiration aussi et en 01x02 ! (Au fait, bonne nouvelle, j'ai libéré Heero du joug de Réléna ! C'était au bowling, les quilles, c'étaient des Réléna emprisonnant Heero et la boule, c'était Duo. Bah, ça a été mon seul spare de la soirée ! (Un spare, c'est comme un strike sauf que c'est en 2 fois.))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était descendu au self pour manger. Tous sauf... Heero. Après s'être assuré que Benjamin n'allait pas oser s'attaquer à Duo, il était retourné sur son lit, attendant patiemment que Duo vienne le chercher... Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il était parti comme tous les autres, faisant résonner son rire jusque dans la chambre d'Heero. Puis le calme était revenu, absorbant le Japonais, l'empêchant même de penser. Il attendait. Tout simplement. Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Kazuto était revenu dans la chambre, il s'était assis sur son lit et le fixait, espérant qu'un signe de vie viendrait perturber ce calme permanent. Il l'observa longtemps, comptant le rythme lent de sa respiration. Petit à petit, les élèves revenaient de leur repas, rendant le couloir de plus en plus bruyant. Heero resta parfaitement immobile, comme si le bruit ne le dérangeait pas, jusqu'à ce que Kazuto perçoive un léger tressautement de la part de son nouveau voisin. Il avait frémi, comme si une ombre venait de passer sur son visage. Kazuto tendit alors l'oreille et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait les éclats de voix déjà reconnaissables d'un certain Américain qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il passa devant la porte 12. _Ces deux-là ont une amitié étrange ! Il ne s'inquiète même pas alors qu'Heero n'est pas descendu manger. Il l'attend et lui, il ne vient pas._

Soudain, on vint frapper à la porte. Heero se redressa légèrement sur ses avant-bras pendant que Kazuto allait ouvrir la porte. À peine le visage entrevu, Heero retomba sur le lit. Ce n'était pas Duo mais un ami de son voisin qui lui proposait d'aller prendre sa douche. Il se retourna pour jeter un petit coup d'œil derrière lui avant d'acquiescer. Il prit quelques affaires avant de sortir mais au moment où il allait refermer la porte, il lança un bref conseil à Heero :

- Tu devrais aller lui parler. Il ne viendra pas.

_Lui parler. Lui parler. Mais pour dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. "Oui Duo ! J'ai mal, je vais mal" ? À quoi ça servirait ? Il me demanderait pourquoi et je ne saurais pas lui répondre. Lui parler..._ Heero se tourna sur le côté, serrant dans ses bras son oreiller avant d'y enfouir la tête. Il avait mal, si mal... Et rien ne pourrait le soulager.

Quand Kazuto rentra une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Heero s'était endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son visage paraissait serein même si ses mains restaient crispées sur l'oreiller. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas été le voir et que ça ne serait pas lui qui ferait le premier pas, Kazuto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait le Japonais prêt à l'attendre comme ça tous les soirs pendant des semaines. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Kazuto ferma doucement les volets, veillant à limiter le bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, puis toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il ressortit de la chambre. Au moment où il appuya sèchement ses doigts sur la porte, elle s'ouvrit à la volée :

- Hee-chan !

- Euh non.

- Oups, 'scuse-moi, je croyais que c'était Heero... Benjamin ! C'est pour toi !

- Non, c'est toi que je viens voir.

- Moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Derrière Duo se profilait Benjamin, il semblait être sur les nerfs et Benjamin n'était pas du genre à se laisser énerver sans que ça se paye. Kazuto le salua brièvement de la main avant de lui répondre :

- Rien, je viens voir Duo. J'aimerais lui parler.

- Et ? En quoi ça me regarde ?

- Tu pourrais nous laisser seuls un instant ? S'il te plaît.

Benjamin bouscula Duo de l'épaule en marmonnant que c'était un comble, on venait le virer de sa chambre à présent. Il s'engouffra dans une chambre proche sans même prendre la peine de frapper, s'attirant quelques insultes qui furent vite tues. Duo s'effaça pour laisser entrer Kazuto, il s'installa sur le lit et laissa circuler son regard autour de lui.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

Kazuto comprit à son ton que Duo était sur la défensive.

- C'est à propos d'Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a encore essayé de sauter ?

_Voilà qu'il est tout paniqué maintenant !_

- Sauter ? Non, non. Il va bien, enfin "bien"... je sais pas, je le connais pas depuis longtemps mais il avait l'air de t'attendre tout à l'heure.

- M'attendre ? Et on peut savoir pour quoi ?

Il était de nouveau redevenu agacé. Kazuto ne pensait pas que la discussion serait aussi tendue, pour lui, Duo allait se précipiter dans la chambre avec sa bonne humeur dont il semblait faire preuve habituellement, allant jusqu'à réveiller le Japonais pour l'assommer d'un de ses monologues comme il l'avait fait au self.

- Bah, je sais pas, vous êtes amis non ? Vous auriez pu descendre manger ensemble... Il n'a rien mangé, il devait penser que tu viendrais le chercher, je sais pas moi.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait toujours que ce soit à moi d'aller le chercher ? Il a peur de pas trouver tout seul ? Faut que j'aille lui tenir la main ? J'en ai marre qu'il me jette sans cesse alors s'il veut m'attendre, il va m'attendre un moment parce que moi... Piouf !

Il fit un signe d'exaspération au-dessus de sa tête. Kazuto se dandina sur le lit avant de se relever, vaincu. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à craquer. Il prit rapidement congé de Duo avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Heero n'avait pas bougé. Kazuto hésita à le réveiller, il aurait voulu lui parler du déroulement habituel des cours pour le lendemain mais le voyant ainsi, il préféra aller se coucher lui aussi. Il lui ferait un rapide topo au réveil.

* * *

Il faisait froid, la nuit l'enveloppait silencieusement, camouflant sa présence. Il se dirigeait, sûr de lui, vers un petit étang où seuls quelques canards venaient encore s'ébrouer. Alors qu'il passait sous un saule pleureur, une goutte tomba et alla s'écraser le long de sa joue. Le contact avait été si froid et si inattendu qu'il en avait sursauté. Il s'essuya lentement la joue du revers de la main puis au moment où il allait reprendre sa route, son œil fut attiré par une traînée foncée qui lui parcourait le dos de la main. Il l'approcha de ses yeux et l'orienta de façon à ce que la lune l'éclaire. Il lui semblait que la trace était rouge, d'un rouge si foncé qu'on aurait dit du sang. Il approcha sa main de ses lèvres et du bout de sa langue, y goûta. C'était ferreux, le goût se répandit rapidement, emplissant la bouche de cette drôle de saveur jusqu'à l'en écœurer. Il avait maintenant la certitude que c'était bel et bien du sang. Il leva alors doucement la tête pour découvrir d'où pouvait provenir une telle goutte et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les premières branches, il fut pétrifié. Une petite fille le fixait joyeusement de ses grands yeux qui reflétaient encore toute la malice d'une enfant de dix ans, sa peau blanche était arrachée à certains endroits et pendait lamentablement laissant goutter son sang. Lorsqu'il parvint à en détacher son regard, il tomba face à un autre visage, plus âgé celui-là. Les nombreuses rides qui le parcouraient témoignaient de sa sagesse. Il semblait vouloir veiller sur lui, même si la moitié de son crâne avait été broyé. Choqué, il détourna la tête et, sans qu'un répit ne lui soit accordé, il tomba nez à nez avec un visage d'homme au regard sévère mais aimant, tout son visage semblait s'illuminer grâce au large sourire qu'il affichait alors que le long de son cou s'étalait une longue plaie suintante. Soudain, il étouffa un petit cri avant de se retourner vivement : une main lui frôlait légèrement le cou, comme une caresse. Cette main appartenait à une jeune femme, elle était blonde, ses cheveux lui encadraient tendrement le visage mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus foncés, elle avait l'air pleinement heureuse tandis que son autre main entourait un ventre proéminent... qui avait été déchiqueté sur toute sa largeur, imbibant ses vêtements de sang. _Elle était... enceinte !_ Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, une telle horreur lui donnait l'envie de vomir tandis que les larmes lui piquaient les yeux sans parvenir à couler. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à toutes ces personnes. Il savait quelque part que c'était de sa faute parce qu'il n'avait rien fait, parce qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour les sauver... ou pour mourir avec eux. 

- Tu n'es pas arrivé à temps Heero, c'est trop tard, ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts.

La voix était apaisante au milieu de ces corps mutilés, il se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme natté aux yeux améthyste qui le regardait tendrement.

- Tu aurais dû être avec eux Heero. Tu aurais dû les aider mais tu n'as rien fait, tu n'étais pas là...

- Je... je ne savais pas...

- Si Heero, tu savais. Tu les as vus emprunter le chemin qui allait chez toi mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu t'es caché dans un arbre en attendant qu'ils repassent.

- Elle... elle me l'avait conseillé ! Elle nous a toujours dit qu'il fallait se cacher s'ils arrivaient...

- Et tu les as laissés mourir, sans rien faire. Tu n'as même pas essayé de les prévenir.

- Maman nous a toujours répété de se cacher...

- Tu les as tué Heero. C'est de ta faute.

- Je... Non ! Je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

- Et pourtant tu ne pleures pas. Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas Heero ?

- Je... n'y arrive pas.

- Alors viens, viens contre moi. Je vais t'aider à pleurer.

Comme d'habitude, Heero se réveilla, la gorge serrée, les mains moites et une envie oppressante de pleurer. Une fois encore, il avait fait ce cauchemar, cet horrible cauchemar où il revoyait toute sa famille assassinée après un passage furtif de l'armée de OZ. Il avait pensé que ces mauvais rêves s'espaceraient avec le temps mais ils s'étaient ancrés en lui, J. lui avait dit que ces cauchemars étaient dus à sa culpabilité grandissante. Il lui avait aussi assuré qu'il n'était en rien responsable, il n'avait que 7 ans à cette époque, il n'aurait rien pu faire à part mourir lui aussi. Depuis peu, son rêve s'était modifié. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, Duo apparaissait, l'accablait de reproches avant de le conseiller. Heero s'était alors risqué à venir le tirer de son sommeil pour s'allonger contre lui et laisser ses larmes trop longtemps contenues s'écouler. Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, Heero jeta un rapide regard vers le réveil de son voisin même s'il savait pertinemment l'heure qu'il afficherait : 02h34. Heero ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi il s'éveillait inlassablement à cette heure-là. J. avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que l'organisme avait sa propre horloge et qu'elle devait être réglée de façon à ce qu'il s'éveille à cette heure-là, Heero lui avait alors demandé pourquoi cette heure-là et pas une autre. Après plusieurs séances de ce que J. refusait d'appeler de psy pendant lesquelles ils avaient tenté de trouver une cohérence avec des événements passés, rien n'indiquait que 02h34 était une heure déterminante. J. avait fini par lui faire admettre qu'il pouvait n'y avoir aucun lien et que peu importait l'heure, il fallait qu'il s'éveille. Avant de décréter qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, il lui avait conseillé de puiser dans ce cauchemar la force de tourner la page : "Ce cauchemar ne te quittera pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris ce qu'il veut te faire accomplir. Et là, je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est à toi de trouver." (7) C'est pour cela que lorsque Duo était apparu pour lui dire de venir pleurer, il l'avait fait, inventant tout d'abord des excuses minables puis n'inventant plus rien mais revenant chaque nuit dans l'espoir d'apaiser son âme.

Heero se leva en silence, il ne voulait pas réveiller Kazuto qui ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas su répondre. Lentement, il s'approcha de la porte mais quand sa main frôla le métal froid, il se souvint que Duo s'était plaint de ses visites nocturnes. Il laissa sa main en suspend au dessus de la poignée, elle tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas aller le déranger, surtout que s'il venait à le réveiller, Benjamin ne serait pas du genre compréhensif mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, seul. Sans Duo, il n'arriverait pas à pleurer et il fallait qu'il pleure... Il le fallait. Il sortit doucement de la chambre et se dirigea vers les douches. Il était presque arrivé quand il fit brusquement demi-tour, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre 21. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte et se laissa envahir par les bruits qu'il percevait : Benjamin remuait dans son lit et humidifiait bruyamment son palais. Heero tendit encore plus l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre Duo mais Benjamin n'avait pas décidé de lui rendre la tâche facile : il se mit à ronfler. Abattu, il posa une main sur la porte et la laissa glisser le long alors qu'il repartait pour les douches. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il permette à son corps de se relâcher. Il s'enferma dans la première cabine de douche et fit glisser de l'eau brûlante le long de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de détente mais aussitôt ressurgirent les images des corps mutilés de sa famille. Il s'accrocha douloureusement aux murs, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre une douche, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était Duo et uniquement Duo. Il referma les robinets et remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas pris de serviette pour s'essuyer, pas plus qu'il ne s'était aperçu qu'il était entré dans la douche sans se déshabiller. Il essora tant qu'il put ses vêtements et sortit de la cabine avec son seul caleçon comme habit, retenant le reste entre ses bras. Il avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied, il se faufila dehors et referma la porte par le même système. Il releva ensuite les yeux pour s'apprêter à repartir dans sa chambre lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Duo qui lui tendait une serviette. Heero en fit tomber tous ses vêtements par terre puis doucement, il saisit l'épaisse serviette en éponge dans laquelle il s'enroula aussitôt.

- T'es pas venu. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es venu écouter à la porte.

- ...

- Heero regarde-moi.

Le Japonais releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans les prunelles améthyste qui le fixaient.

- Jamais tu ne me dérangeras, jamais.

Heero baissa les yeux et eut un petit sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci Duo... _murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'Américain._

Duo s'approcha doucement tandis qu'Heero se séchait et sans lui laisser le temps de finir, il l'entoura de ses bras, lui enfouissant le visage dans son épaule. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin et il l'aiderait... parce qu'il l'aimait. Il sentit alors ses mains l'agripper, se refermant contre son corps avant de commencer à ressentir les sursauts qui précédaient ses larmes. Il se nicha un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il pleurait de plus en plus fort, cherchant à calmer son souffle qui se faisait par accoups. Ils finirent par se laisser glisser sur le sol froid, Duo retenait contre le corps qui lui paraissait si fragile à ce moment-là et tentait de l'apaiser par quelques caresses dans le dos. Puis, petit à petit, son souffle se calma, ses mains relâchèrent l'étoffe légère de son pyjama et sa tête s'appuya de tout son poids contre son épaule. Heero s'était endormi.

- Comme à chaque fois... _soupira Duo._

Il se redressa de telle façon à ne pas le réveiller et le porta dans ses bras jusque dans sa chambre. Il le déposa doucement dans son lit, rabattit tendrement les couvertures avant de retourner chercher ses vêtements qui étaient restés au pied de la cabine de douche. Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil du côté de Kazuto, celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air d'être perturbé dans son sommeil, tant mieux, cela leur éviterait de lui expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient à une heure aussi tardive dans les douches. À cette pensée, Duo eut un petit sourire, n'importe qui s'imaginerait des choses indécentes alors qu'il ne faisait que consoler un ami, même si cet ami s'avérait être un petit peu plus que ça pour lui. Il rejoignit son propre lit, non sans penser étrangler un certain surfeur qui, les bras en croix, ronflait la bouche grande ouverte. _Heero a raison, il va falloir qu'on soit dans la même chambre parce que je vais finir par faire un meurtre ! Ça devrait pas être permis de ronfler comme ça !_ Il se recouvrit la tête de son oreiller se maudissant de ne pas avoir chapardé les boules Quiès de Wufei avant de partir.

* * *

(7) : Waouh ! J. est gentil dans c'te fic ! J'y crois pas ! Pour une fois que j'arrive à le voir autrement que comme un gros sadique ! Ça se fête, non ?

* * *

Voilou ! Et un chapitre de plus. Je dois dire que j'aime bien celui-là, j'aime bien comment Duo va rejoindre mon Heeroninouchet d'amour... Aaahhh.

On se voit après les partiels (donc vers mi-janvier à peu près), je dis les cinq lettres à toutes celles qui en passent (Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? Allez, zou ! On va réviser ! lol !).

Kisu !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi. Mais bon, quand je serais riche et célèbre...

**Couples : **01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi.

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Petite note : **FF m'a shinté mes remerciements de la dernière fois, chui dég' ! Tant pis, je recommence !

**Remerciements :** Merci à _didilove37_ (Pauvre Benjamin, c'est que le début !), _Sailor Sayuri_ (Que de compliments ! Pas sûre que ça le mérite mais bon, je prends ! lol !), _Thealie_ (Ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui aime Kazuto ! Ce mec est en or !Et oui,je tiens pas vraiment compte de la série.), _Shinigami Girly_ (Contente que ça te plaise ! Duo, un ange ? Bah oui ! C'est pas pour rien que Duo a des ailes blanches ! lol !), _Syt the Evil Angel_ (Heero ? Aveugle ? Mais nooon... lol !) et _Neko_ (Cinq chapitres d'un coup ? Respect ! T'as dû t'exploser les yeux !), _iriachan_ (Ça y est ! Finies les révisions ! C'était pas trop long, j'espère !), _Nemesis.drake_ (C'est bien suffisant comme review ! Moi, ça me fait toujours plaisir !), _littledid11_ (L'est coutume de pas répondre... Alors je le ferais pas mais c'est gentil !), _ShinNoMeg_ (Marci ! Les peluches au pouvoir ! lol !), _Kari_ (T'as ma bénédiction pour chourrer les boules Quiès de WuFei ! Et tant qu'on y est, mets-le dans la chambrede ton père ! Gniark, gniark !) et _heiji_ (Faut penser à fonder une association anti-partiels et SOS étudiants martyrisés ! lol ! Voilà la suite !).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rrriiinnnggg ! Rrriiinnnggg ! _Maudite cloche !_ Rrriiinnnggg ! _Ça devrait pas être permis de se lever si tôt ! Allez encore deux sonneries et j'me lève._ Rrriiinnnggg ! _Oh non, plus qu'une !_ Rrriiinnnggg ! _Encore une petite, une toute petite._ Kazuto ouvrit brusquement les yeux se souvenant d'une chose importante. _Mince, Heero ! Faut que je lui parle avant les cours !_ Il tourna vivement la tête pour tirer son voisin du lit quand il n'aperçut qu'un lit vide et parfaitement fait : aucun pli ne venait perturber la surface plane. _Ça alors ! Je l'aurais pas vu dormir dans son lit hier soir, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il n'y avait pas passé la nuit !_ Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la chambre, vide, elle était vide. Kazuto sauta sur ses pieds et entreprit de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse : il fallait qu'il retrouve Heero et qu'il lui explique les petites habitudes de certains profs avant que les cours ne commencent. Il dévala les escaliers tout en finissant d'enfiler sa veste, faillit rentrer dans le surveillant qui montait vérifier que tous les élèves avaient réussi à se lever. À bout de souffle, il débarqua dans le self tout débraillé, les quelques élèves déjà présents se retournèrent sur lui silencieusement puis le brouhaha reprit son cours. Se sentant encore observé par moments, Kazuto rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon et redressa sa veste tout en arpentant le self à la recherche du Japonais. Celui-ci se tenait près d'une fenêtre où le soleil étendait déjà ses rayons, l'éclairant d'une lumière chaude et faisant ressortir toute la finesse de ses traits. D'un air distrait, il passait et repassait la main au-dessus de sa tasse fumante. Il semblait attendre que le liquide bouillant soit arrivé à bonne température pour le boire. Kazuto s'installa à côté de lui avec un joyeux "Bonjour !" qui le tira quelques secondes de sa contemplation pour sa tasse. Il le salua brièvement de la tête et replongea son regard dans les volutes de fumée de son thé. 

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Hn.

_Ok... Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._

- La poisse, on commence par Maths. Tu vas voir, le prof est HORRIBLE !

- Hn.

- Deux heures en plus ! Beurk ! Maths... Rien que ce mot-là me rend malade ! Et dire qu'y en a qu'on pris ça en spé., faut être timbré !

- Hn.

- Heureusement, après on a spé. Physiques ! Au fait, t'as pensé à ta blouse ?

- Hn.

_Super ! Je vois que je progresse... Il sait parler ce mec ?_ Heero avala soudainement son thé d'une seule gorgée, d'après la grimace qui s'étira sur son visage, le thé devait être encore trop chaud mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se hâter à se lever sous le regard étonné de Kazuto. Pourquoi s'agitait-il autant d'un coup ? _Il est si pressé que ça ? Il a quoi à faire ? Il est encore tôt..._

- BONJOUR !

En voyant surgir de nulle part l'Américain, Kazuto eut un petit sourire. Il venait de comprendre : Heero se dépêchait pour éviter de se retrouver confronté à son ami. _Va falloir réconcilier ces deux-là..._

- Bonjour Duo. _Répondit joyeusement Kazuto_.

- Salut, euh ? Ka... Kazu...

- Kazuto.

- Kazuto ! _s'écria Duo tout content d'avoir presque réussi à se souvenir du prénom du jeune garçon puis dans son élan, il se tourna vers Heero, debout, qui s'appliquait anormalement à remettre sa cuillère dans sa tasse. _Oh non ! T'as déjà fini Hee-chan ?

- Hn.

- Pas cool... _s'apitoya-t-il puis soudain, comme s'il avait eu un sursaut de conscience : _T'as rien mangé, hein ?

Il se tourna vers Kazuto et se pencha vers lui pour lui faire une confidence :

- Il mange jamais rien le matin. Euh, non, en fait, il mange jamais rien.

Kazuto eut du mal à réprimer son rire devant l'attitude infantile de Duo qui tranchait par rapport à celle d'Heero qui contemplait la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il s'était finalement rassis, réalisant qu'il lui faudrait supporter la présence de l'Américain encore quelques instants avant de pouvoir partir.

- Tchas biench dormi chette nuich Chee-chan ? (Traduction de la phrase perdue entre les tartines de Nutella : "T'as bien dormi cette nuit Hee-chan ?")

- Hn.

- Moi ch'ai chuper biench dormi... _Duo avala enfin _... sauf que l'aut', il ronfle ! Mais c'est une catastrophe ! J'ai cru le tuer pour enfin avoir la paix !

Heero estima qu'il pouvait enfin s'en aller sans paraître impoli, il esquissa un mouvement de départ quand Duo l'interpella :

- Tu pourrais m'attendre Heero ! Mine de rien, c'est une conversation là ! La moindre des choses, c'est que tu restes ! Je te demande pas de participer, je sais bien qu'à part quelques "Hn." que tu voudras bien nous donner, t'es pas capable de faire une phrase complète mais tu pourrais rester avec nous le temps qu'on finisse de manger ! Ça s'appelle la politesse !

Apparemment, Duo ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. La réaction du Japonais se fit immédiate : Heero se rassit avec un soupir et fixa Duo en prenant un air faussement intéressé par sa "conversation".

- Arrête Heero ! J'aime pas quand tu te fous de moi comme ça...

Heero avança sa tête entre ses mains, ne lâchant toujours pas l'Américain du regard. Il agissait comme si tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était parole d'évangile, il faisait exprès d'apporter une trop grande importance aux moindres de ses mots... ce qui fit sourire Kazuto. _' Sont terribles ces deux-là ! Les profs ont intérêt à les séparer s'ils tiennent à leur tranquillité._

- Heero ! Arrête ! T'es chiant ! Tu vis uniquement pour faire chier les autres ou quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Heero soupira exagérément avant de papillonner des yeux et lui adresser un sourire bêta remplit de fausse admiration. (8)

- Tu m'énerves Heero ! Allez casse-toi ! Casse-toi...

_Gagné !_ Heero reprit son air indifférent habituel, ramassa sa tasse et se leva pour quitter la table. Au moment où il dépassait Duo, il l'entendit murmurer :

- C'est ça, casse-toi puisque tu ne supportes pas d'être avec moi...

Le Japonais fit une faible pause à ses mots cruels puis s'éloigna comme s'il n'avait rien entendu alors que Duo reprenait avec entrain la conversation avec Kazuto.

"... puisque tu ne supportes pas d'être avec moi..."_ Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? _"supportes pas"_ Il sait que c'est faux ! _"avec moi"_ Il... il sait... il sait que c'est faux... enfin il doit savoir... _"avec moi"_ Il doit... savoir..._ Le doute le prenait de plus en plus. Comment Duo pouvait-il savoir qu'il comptait énormément à ses yeux puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais dit et qu'il ne faisait rien pour le lui montrer ? Heero se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait pas que Duo s'imagine de telles choses. Ça serait si simple de tout lui dire, de tout lui expliquer : ses cauchemars, la place qu'il tient dans sa vie, dans son cœur... mais c'était si dur en même temps, Heero n'arrivait pas à passer le cap, à s'autoriser à se dévoiler. _En fait, j'ai... peur... Oui, c'est ça, j'ai peur. Peur de lui dire, peur de le décevoir, peur que ça change tout entre nous... Grande nouvelle ! Le Perfect Soldier a peur ! Ah, ils riraient bien les Ozzies s'ils savaient qu'en fait le Perfect Soldier n'est qu'un pauvre ado traumatisé par la mort de sa famille et qui pète de trouille face à ses sentiments pour un autre mec ! Ça pour ça, ils riraient bien !_ La tête appuyée contre la paroi froide du mur, Heero se surprit à rire lui-même de sa situation ! Rire jaune, rire nerveux presque hystérique. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, s'attirant quelques regards en coin des élèves qui remontaient dans les dortoirs finir de se préparer. Il riait encore, les larmes aux yeux quand Duo, accompagné de Kazuto, passa à proximité.

- Heero ? C'est toi ?

L'Américain ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Heero était en plein fou rire et c'était la première fois que Duo le voyait dans un tel état.

- T'es sûr que ça va Heero ?

Alors, petit à petit, presque imperceptiblement, les rires se transformèrent en pleurs ce qui alarma encore plus Duo. Il s'accroupit en face du Japonais et posa ses bras sur ses genoux.

- Hé ! _l'appela-t-il doucement._ Calme-toi, ça va aller. Je suis là. Je suis là... _murmura-t-il._

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en attendant que les larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Kazuto, quant à lui, s'était éclipsé pour les laisser seuls. Il sentait que ces deux-là étaient un peu plus que des amis au sens commun du terme et donc que sa présence pouvait être indésirable. Il ne redescendit qu'au son de la cloche annonçant le début des cours. Il s'arrêta prendre le sac de Duo dans sa chambre, se chargeant comme un âne avec trois sacs de cours bourrés de livres inutiles. Heureusement pour lui (et son dos), il croisa les deux "tourtereaux" (comme il s'amusaient à les qualifier mentalement) qui s'empressèrent de récupérer leurs sacs en se confondant en excuses et remerciements... enfin surtout Duo, Heero, lui s'était contenté d'un "Arigato." accompagné d'un "Hn." alors que le natté s'enflammait dans un discours chantant les louanges du garçon qui "par charité s'empara des deux sacs de ses amis afin de les soulager d'une perte de temps considérable, veillant ainsi à ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard pour leur première épreuve : le cours de Mathématiques." Arrivés devant la salle, Duo était encore en train de délirer s'imaginant à la conquête d'un trésor aux temps du Moyen-Âge, défiant les dragons à l'aide d'une simple épée... qui avait des allures de vieille règle en plastique barbouillée de Blanco un peu partout. Heero le regardait du coin de l'œil, s'amusant à le voir s'escrimer dans le vide contre un ennemi tout aussi imaginaire que la "noble quête" qu'il s'était vu confié par une "fée bienfaitrice aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, habillée d'une légère robe blanche qui semblait flotter autour d'elle, animée par une magie tout aussi blanche" (9). Kazuto s'était vite laissé entraîner par l'imagination débordante de l'Américain, allant jusqu'à se transformer en un ignoble sorcier noir, retenant prisonnière l'essence même du pouvoir angélique de la fée blanche dans une fiole maléfique (à savoir une trousse en vieux cuir). Un rude combat à l'épée débuta, fer contre fer (ou plastique contre plastique) opposant le Mal contre le Bien absolu. C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, s'attirant tous les regards, intrigués de ce duel aux allures comiques.

- Rends-toi, Mage Noir ! La Vérité et l'Amour triompheront de ton arrogance.

- Jamais jeune puceau !

- Hé ! _s'indigna Duo face à une telle insulte._

- Hum... _réfléchit Kazuto._ Jeune damoiseau ?

- Ouais c'est mieux quand même.

- Jamais jeune damoiseau ! La fée blanche sera bientôt totalement démunie de ses pouvoirs et elle se laissera envahir par les ténèbres de son cœur. Elle sera enfin mienne !

- La fée blanche m'a confié sa vie, je saurais m'en montrer digne ! Tu périras de mes mains, démon !

Kazuto grimpa sur une table avec un rire typiquement méchant :

- Mouahahahahaha ! Ridicule petit insecte ! Crois-tu vaincre un sorcier par cette simple épée ?

Toute la classe suivait à présent la périlleuse aventure du jeune écuyer, se suspendant au rythme du combat qui faisait rage.

- Cette épée sera la plus puissante des armes tant qu'elle sera guidée par l'esprit de justice et de paix qui m'anime ! _Duo fit un rapide petit aparté à Heero qui s'était installé à quelques tables de là._ Hé, t'as vu, on aurait dit Wufei ! _Puis reprenant son rôle._ Il est temps pour toi de me rendre cette fiole !

- Il faudra que tu me tues pour cela !

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

En quelques passes, la règle en plastique de Duo vient se placer contre la poitrine de Kazuto qui lâcha la sienne pour tituber puis s'effondrer, les mains retenant l'épée contre son cœur, pour enfin mourir dans un râle d'agonie. "Sir Duo" s'empara de la fiole tant désirée et la souleva dans les airs en signe de victoire alors que toute la classe applaudissait "le triomphe de l'Amour Vrai". Soudain une voix grave se fit entendre :

- Très bien ! Maintenant que "Sir Duo" a accomplit sa mission, j'aimerais que le cours commence s'il vous plaît.

En quelques secondes, tous les élèves s'étaient assis à leurs places tandis que Heero et Duo s'approchaient du professeur. Il était plutôt grand, les quelques cheveux qu'il avait encore étaient châtains, il portait un complet marron et tout dans ses gestes montrait sa facilité à imposer le respect dans sa classe. Les deux G-boys se présentèrent à lui avant d'aller s'installer au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre (place privilégiée des cancres donc de Duo et place privilégiée des Perfect Soldier juste "au cas où"). Le cours débuta sur les équations différentielles et leurs résolutions, noyant l'Américain dans l'incompréhension tandis qu'Heero enchaînait les exercices. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Duo s'arrachait les cheveux sur sa calculatrice graphique qui s'obstinait à lui inscrire "Error Syntax" à chaque opération qu'il tentait de faire. (10)

- Hee-chan ! Ma calculatrice sait même plus faire 1+1 !

- Donne.

En quelques manipulations (notamment au niveau du menu configuration), Heero remis en fonctionnement la calculatrice qui s'était mise en mode binaire. Il la tendit à l'Américain qui avait les yeux tout brillant d'admiration :

- T'es trop fort !

Les deux heures passèrent assez vite (même s'il est indiscutable que ce genre de cours ne passe jamais assez vite) surtout qu'on découvrit bizarrement que Duo semblait avoir une allergie à la craie quand il fut appelé au tableau pour résoudre un exercice particulièrement épineux. Il s'était brusquement mis à tousser et se frotter les yeux. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait supplié le prof de l'épargner, ne souhaitant pas faire une crise pouvant aller jusqu'à l'asthme. Un autre garçon avait donc été arbitrairement désigné pour le remplacer. Une fois réinstallé à côté d'Heero, celui-ci se pencha discrètement à son oreille pour lui demander :

- Depuis quand t'es asthmatique toi ?

- Depuis que je développe mes talents de comédien ! _Lui répondit-il le sourire en coin avec un clin d'œil._

Heero avait levé les yeux au ciel tandis que Duo jubilait intérieurement de son sursis mathématique.

* * *

(8) : Mais où a-t-il appris à faire une chose aussi exaspérante ? Facile ! Il a tout simplement (et malheureusement) eu tout le loisir d'observer Réléna le faire à chacun de ses "Hn." !

(9) : Va falloir vérifier si Duo n'aurait pas quelques fantasmes à assouvir avec Sally...

(10) : Ah, doux souvenir de Maths ! J'ai particulièrement aimé quand ma très chère calculatrice s'est mise à me faire ça en plein devoir ! On ne se sent absolument pas seule et démunie dans ses cas-là... Et après on se demande pourquoi on a eu 5 au contrôle...

* * *

La cloche sonna, libérant enfin les élèves qui se ruèrent dans la cour pour s'y défouler. Kazuto rejoignit quelques amis d'une autre classe, laissant seuls les deux G-boys. Heero en profita pour faire un rapide topo à Duo :

- Prochain cours : spé.. Je vais repérer l'ennemi.

- Spé. ? Tu peux parler Sanskrit (11) steuplaît ?

- Spé. : spécialité. En Terminale, on doit choisir une spécialisation : toi c'est Biologie, moi Physiques.

- Aaahhh ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! C'est ça les "options" différentes dont nous a parlé le dirlo hier !

- Hai. Mais dis-moi, t'as lu l'ordre de mission ? Parce que c'était marqué.

- Euh, j'l'ai survolé, rapidement. Juste les grandes lignes quoi !

- Et tes grandes lignes à toi, ça se résume à quoi ?

- Bah, euh... Toi et moi dans un lycée ? _avoua Duo._

- Baka... _soupira de désespoir Heero._

Tout d'un coup, la lumière qui éclairait l'agora s'éteignit dans un grand claquement provoquant quelques cris de surprise de la part des élèves. Depuis le début de la deuxième heure de Maths, le ciel s'était fait menaçant, apportant d'énormes nuages noirs tandis que l'atmosphère se chargeait d'humidité : un orage se préparait et il venait juste d'éclater au-dessus du lycée. Bientôt les quelques cris de surprise se transformèrent en véritables hurlements stridents que les élèves poussaient uniquement dans le but de s'amuser, certains en profitèrent même pour escalader les casiers, les rambardes d'escaliers et autres distributeurs de boissons croyant que l'obscurité couvrirait leurs actes aux yeux des pions. Heero saisit le bras de Duo qui sautillait partout, cherchant quelle bêtise il pourrait commettre en toute impunité. Il se pencha discrètement à son oreille et lui souffla l'ordre de le suivre :

- Viens, on va en profiter.

Entraîné par Heero, il se mit à délirer sur le sens des paroles que son Japonais venait de lui susurrer. _Il fait noir… Il m'entraîne à l'écart des autres…pour "en profiter"… Rrraaahhh ! Mes rêves deviendraient-ils réalité ?_ Mais, dommage pour lui, Heero ne l'entraînait pas dans une salle de classe pour "s'amuser" mais il l'entraîna dans LA salle de classe, celle de Physiques Appliquées. À la vue des tubes à essais qui scintillaient sur les tables de travaux pratiques, Duo comprit qu'ils étaient venus là pour la mission et non pas pour réaliser un rêve et encore moins un éventuel fantasme.

- Tu sais que t'es pas drôle toi ? _Bouda Duo_

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, laisse…

Heero haussa les épaules et se mit rapidement à la recherche d'une information potentiellement intéressante sur l'objectif de la mission. Tout prof de Physiques qui se respecte possède un ordinateur, un agenda électronique ou quelque chose du genre. Si Heero parvenait à mettre la main dessus, la mission serait quasiment terminée : quelques bidouillages, un repérage d'infos, un 'tit virus et OZ viendrait d'eux-mêmes éliminer le professeur, devenu un poids pour la bonne marche de l'organisation. Alors qu'Heero s'activait près du bureau, Duo déambulait entre les rangées, l'air absent.

- Bah, m'aide pas surtout ! _Lui reprocha Heero._

- Si tu me disais d'abord ce qu'on vient faire ici, je le pourrais mais t'es pas vraiment du genre bavard alors j'attends que tu trouves les mots… _le taquina-t-il_

- Baka !

Alors qu'il allait lui expliquer, la lumière revint, interrompant pour de bon les recherches. Ils se ruèrent en dehors de la salle pour retrouver quelques mètres plus loin Kazuto qui furetait de droite à gauche.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherchés partout ! Le directeur est venu nous dire que les cours étaient annulés.

- "annulés" ?

- Ouais, soi-disant que les cours ne pouvaient pas être assurés à cause de l'orage. C'est super ! On a la fin de matinée de libre ! Et avec un peu de chance, les cours de cet aprèm seront aussi annulés ! Pas de philo ni d'anglais ! Le rêve !

Duo s'extasia d'une telle chance et proposa d'aller au dortoir en attendant de trouver quelque chose à faire. Sur le chemin, Kazuto et Duo sautaient partout imaginant toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps de libre tandis qu'Heero, resté en retrait, analysait la situation. Pour lui, cette soudaine coupure d'électricité n'avait rien de naturelle, pas plus que la décision de suspendre les cours puisque le courant avait été rétabli. Tout ceci était louche.

Heero fut tiré de ses songes par Duo qui, surexcité, se pendait lamentablement à son cou en lui faisant les pires chibis eyes jamais vus.

- Steuplaît ! Allez, dis oui…

_Mais de quoi il parle ? Si je dis que je l'ai pas écouté, il va se vexer, si je dis non, je vais avoir le droit au couplet : "Rabat-joie, tu sais pas t'amuser, etc…" et si je dis oui…_

- Ok.

- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! J'aurais jamais cru que t'allais être d'accord ! Mmmaaarrrccciii !

Duo lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue avant de sauter dans les bras de Kazuto en hurlant : "C'est la fête !" _Oh non ! Boulette. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore imaginé ?_ Puis il revint en courant auprès de lui pour le tirer par la manche et l'entraîner en courant dans la chambre 12.

- Je reviens de suite, vous m'attendez hein ? Je vais chercher quelques munitions ! _s'écria-t-il avant de ressortir en courant de la chambre._

- Munitions ? _S'inquiéta Heero._

Kazuto semblait excité comme une puce, il s'affairait avec énergie près de son lit et n'avait pas remarqué la légère inquiétude de son colocataire.

- On va s'éclater ! C'est super que t'ais accepté Hee-chan…

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoique se soit, Kazuto se retrouva de force face à deux lacs gelés qui le contemplaient fixement sans qu'un battement de cils ne viennent les perturber.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, compris ?

Le ton d'Heero était cassant, il provoqua une vague de frissons dans le dos du jeune homme. Il déglutit bruyamment avant d'hocher légèrement de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Heero le relâcha et se tourna vers la porte, l'air de rien :

- Je vais voir ce qu'il fait.

Il posa la main sur la poignée quand elle s'abaissa d'elle-même, laissant entrer une furie nattée les bras encombrés. Il entra de plein fouet dans Heero, s'étalant de tout son poids sur lui avec un petit cri. Ce qu'il portait dans ses bras alla s'éparpiller autour d'eux dans un "POF !" sourd. Duo se redressa un peu et réalisa qu'il venait de percuter son Japonais.

- Bah, Hee-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais juste derrière la porte ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se releva et ramassa ce qui encombrait ses bras quelques instants plus tôt. Heero roula pour s'allonger sur le ventre et observa l'Américain s'activer avec Kazuto : ils étaient en train de réunir tous les coussins et autres doux projectiles en vue d'une énorme bataille de polochons. _Ouf ! C'était ça les munitions ! C'était juste pour une bataille de polochons !_ Duo était en train d'expliquer qu'il avait écumé toutes les chambres du dortoir pour prendre tous les oreillers et couvertures (sans bien sûr demander l'avis de leurs propriétaires) et qu'il avait "prévenu les autres" que la bataille allait bientôt commencer. _Les autres ? Oh non, je crois que j'aurais vraiment dû écouter c'te conversation avant de dire oui ! Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi ?_

- Au fait ! Je crois que tu es un petit privilégié Duo ! _Insinua Kazuto au beau milieu de la préparation du champ de bataille._

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est parce que je vise bien ?

- Non, c'est pas pour ça. Il y a des choses qu'une certaine personne ne tolère que venant de toi… _dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé au Japonais._

- Hein ? Comprends pas… De quoi tu parles Kazu ?

Heero lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de faire mine de s'impatienter, espérant changer de sujet de conversation :

- Bon, on s'la fait c'te bataille ?

- Ouais ! _Hurla Duo, tout content de voir Heero aussi enthousiasme._ Je vais voir s'ils sont prêts.

Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrir en grand pour hurler : "On est prêt !" Derrière lui, Kazuto murmura un faible : "Bien joué ! Belle transition…" remplit de sous-entendus qu'Heero feignit de ne pas avoir entendu. Soudain la porte en face de la 12 s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant apparaître un monticule de coussins derrière lequel se tenait trois autres garçons. Heero les reconnut au premier coup d'œil : il y avait là Benjamin et deux de ses amis. Finalement, cette petite bataille n'allait peut-être pas déplaire tant que ça au Japonais qui se voyait déjà lui faire bouffer des plumes.

- On est bien d'accord sur les enjeux de c'te bataille ? _Hurla Benjamin._

- Ouaip ! Que les meilleurs gagnent. _Répondit Duo avant de rejoindre Heero et Kazuto derrière les coussins._ Ok, alors, la tactique est : pas de tactique ! On bourre et c'est tout ! Le plus important, c'est de gagner ! On leur explose la tête dans les règles de l'art shinigamien, ok ?

- "shinigamien" ? _Répéta Kazuto._

- Ouais, ça veut dire que t'y vas de toutes tes forces et tu te laisses pas attendrir, ok ?

- O… Ok.

- Et c'est PARTI !

Aussitôt des tonnes de coussins s'élevèrent dans les airs, traversant tant bien que mal le couloir qui séparait les deux chambres pour y retomber mollement pour les plus chanceux. Bientôt les troupes furent à cours de munitions, les obligeant à progresser jusqu'au milieu du couloir, s'emparant d'un coussin pour le rejeter aussitôt. La bataille faisait rage mais, point plutôt positif pour la chambre 12, ils étaient de plus en plus souvent à court de munitions, ce qui signifiait que l'autre chambre ne parvenait pas à suivre le rythme et se laissait déborder.

- On… on va gagner les gars ! _s'écria Duo, essoufflé avant de se prendre de plein fouet un coussin._ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

À ces mots, Heero se faufila immédiatement au sein du camp ennemi et fit regretter au responsable d'avoir réussi à faire "mal" à l'Américain avec un coussin (12). Quand Benjamin le vit débarquer, il chercha à s'enfuir parce qu'il sentait que pour Heero, ce jeu n'était pas qu'un simple jeu et qu'il venait régler quelques comptes. Il sentit une main ferme se refermer sur son col de chemise et en quelques secondes, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- J'ai rien fait ! C'est un jeu ! Il a pas vraiment eu mal !

- Je vais te faire bouffer des plumes Benjamin d'mes deux ! (13)

Et il accompagna ses paroles du geste : il lui aplatit assez violemment un oreiller sur le visage et appuya de toutes ses forces tandis que Benjamin se débattait comme il pouvait. La violence dont faisait preuve Heero avait suspendu la bataille, tout le monde les regardait, ne sachant pas trop s'il fallait intervenir ou non. Mal à l'aise, Duo essaya d'y mettre un terme :

- On a gagné ! Hein, on a gagné ?

- Ouais, ouais, vous avez gagné.

- C'est bon, Heero ! On a gagné. Tu peux le lâcher.

- …

- Heero ! Lâche-le !

En quelques enjambées, Duo se retrouva à côté du Japonais qui ne semblait pas entendre les réflexions de son coéquipier, il lui posa une main sur le bras et immédiatement, comme si le corps d'Heero réagissait au contact de sa peau, Benjamin retomba par terre à moitié étouffé. Heero lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne d'un pas agacé. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Duo et Kazuto qui avaient les bras chargés d'oreillers.

- Ça va être la galère maintenant pour retrouver à qui appartiennent tous ces coussins ! _Soupira Kazuto._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Heero ?

- …

- Oh, bah non ! Y a les noms sur chaque oreiller ! J'avais oublié que c'était exigé par le règlement, ça va être simple finalement… _Kazuto essayait par tous les moyens d'alléger l'ambiance pesante qui régnait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre._ T'as vu, y a Humeda qu'a un oreiller Tigrou !

- Kazuto ! J'm'en tape le bourrichon de l'oreiller d'Humeda ! Tu vois pas qu'il aurait pu ne pas le lâcher ? T'aurais pu le tuer Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Bon, bah je crois que je vais vous laisser moi, je… je vais rendre les oreillers…

- Ouais, c'est ça Kazu, va rendre les oreillers.

Kazuto referma doucement la porte derrière lui étouffant les quelques remarques de Duo contre Heero qui se contentait de rester impassiblement allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il n'en revenait pas qu'une telle chose aussi infantile que la bataille de polochons puisse virer à la presque tentative de meurtre. Heero lui avait fait peur, il semblait froid et implacable. Kazuto réprima un frisson à cette pensée et pénétra dans une chambre pour s'excuser auprès de ses propriétaires de l'état pitoyable dans lequel ils avaient mis leurs oreillers.

* * *

(11) : Bah ouais, vous savez quelle langue ils parlent tous ? Ils se comprennent tous sauf quand ils parlent chacun dans leur langue "natale" donc : Japonais, pas possible; Anglais/Américain, pas possible; Français, pas possible non plus, pas plus qu'Arabe ou Chinois alors... Il reste pas grand chose à part Allemand ou Espagnol et je vois pas pourquoi ces langues-là seraient devenues des langues internationales voire universelles. Alors j'ai voté pour le Sanskrit qui d'après ma prof de Sciences du Langage a été le fondement de toutes les langues, une sorte de langue mère quoi et d'après ma prof d'Archéologie, ce n'est qu'une chimère inventée par les linguistes ! À vous de voir…

(12) : Comme si un coussin pouvait faire mal au Shinigami… On y croit tous !

(13) : "Non, Benjamin est mon ami" "Benjamin n'est l'ami de personne. Si Benjamin était un médicament, ce serait un suppositoire. Allez, donne-moi cette torche Russel." Pardon ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je crois avoir attrapé le virus "Wayne's World" au point d'en mettre dans toutes mes fics ! Déjà que j'avais fait un clin d'œil avec le lycée "Aurora"…

* * *

Voilà, un de plus ! J'aime bien celui-là parce qu'il est bourré de souvenirs (et de gros trips) de mon époque lycée ! Le prochain, je l'adore ! Il va s'y passer plein de choses (Gah !) ! Un peu de patience, il devrait être en ligne d'en deux semaines !

Kisu !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Il paraît que mentir, c'est pas bien... Pas à mouâ (Ouais, bah dire la vérité, des fois, c'est pas cool non plus).

**Couples : **01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi (surtout dans celui-là).

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à _+Intoccabile+_, _littledid11, Yami-Rose Aka, KariKami, Syt the Evil Angel, Sailor Sayuri, ShinNoMeg, Neko, didilove37_, _heiji_, _Thealie_, merci à vous toutes d'être là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la petite chambre, Duo s'épuisait en reproches inutiles qui glissaient sur le Japonais comme de l'eau. 

- Explique-moi ! Je comprends plus là ! Tu deviens complètement incontrôlable ! Jamais tu aurais fait une telle chose avant ! T'imagines que t'aurais pu tout faire foirer ? Je sais que d'habitude, les bourdes, ça vient de moi mais là, tu fais fort ! Tu me bats à plate couture ! C'était une bataille de polochons Heero ! Pas un massacre de MS ou Léo ! Une simple bataille de polochons ! Faut faire la différence Heero !

- T'as eu ce que tu voulais, on a gagné, non ?

- Heero ! Y a certaines victoires qui ne sont pas glorieuses ! Celle-là ne l'est pas vraiment ! J'aurais préféré perdre plutôt que te voir perdre ton sang froid pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Allez, vas-y ! Explique-moi pourquoi t'as pété un câble, j't'écoute. Je suis sûr que t'as aucune raison valable ! C'est pas parce que tu l'aimes pas qu'il faut le buter Heero !

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est… C'est… …

- Peuh ! On arrive jamais à rien avec toi ! Dès qu'il s'agit de parler ou d'expliquer, piouf ! Plus personne !

Découragé, Duo s'assit sur le lit avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. Son cou vint s'appuyer contre le ventre d'Heero qui n'avait toujours pas bougé tandis que sa tête venait se nicher au creux de son nombril.

- Tu m'as fait peur Heero…

- Gomen… _murmura-t-il après quelques minutes de silence._

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, Duo avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par la douce respiration du Japonais qui faisait se soulever son ventre lentement. Doucement, Heero laissa s'échapper une main de sa nuque et entreprit de caresser quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de la natte serrée : ils les enroulait autour d'un doigt pour les dérouler aussitôt, il aimait regarder les différents reflets qu'elles prenaient sous la lumière, la forme qu'elles épousaient le long de son doigt, la sensation qui l'enveloppait. C'était l'un de ces rares moments où Heero se sentait enfin libéré de toute sa souffrance, il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que ces moments lui étaient donnés par une seule personne : Duo. Il semblait être le seul à pouvoir apaiser son âme. Le seul. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ? Pourquoi continuer à feindre l'indifférence ? _J'aimerais te dire que tu comptes pour moi Duo, que tu comptes énormément, que tu comptes peut-être un peu plus que les autres. J'aimerais répondre à tes sourires, j'aimerais entendre tes rires à longueur de journée et surtout j'aimerais en être la cause. J'aimerais être celui qui fait pétiller tes yeux. J'aimerais faire tellement de choses pour toi, avec toi… J'aimerais t'aimer Duo, t'aimer et te le dire._

- Alors dis-le moi.

Heero sortit brutalement de ses réflexions pour s'apercevoir que Duo était penché au dessus de lui et le regardait paisiblement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Heero avait pensé à voix haute. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit, lui serrant le cœur, accélérant le rythme de ses battements à un tel point qu'Heero crut qu'il allait lâcher. Le feu gagnait peu à peu ses joues tandis que Duo s'entêtait à lui emprisonner le regard entre les reflets changeant de ses prunelles améthyste. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, quelques secondes seulement mais peut-être quelques secondes de trop pour Duo. L'Américain eut un petit sourire en coin, trahissant toute la déception qu'il ressentait face au mutisme d'Heero puis il détourna les yeux pour se redresser. Heero ne parlerait pas, il ne lui dirait pas ces mots, ces mots tant attendus. Alors que Duo sentait remonter des larmes, ses lèvres furent soudain doucement scellées. Heero s'était redressé en même temps que lui et appliquait tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il s'était reculé, interrompant ce premier baiser. Duo humecta scrupuleusement chaque centimètre carré de ses lèvres, comme pour prolonger l'instant. _Le baiser d'Heero a un goût… sucré et… doux, tendre, comme du miel… comme la barbe-à-papa, la même sensation : léger comme un nuage mais laissant ce goût indescriptible sur les lèvres. _(14) Il s'effleura doucement la bouche avant de regarder Heero : il était tout rouge et regardait sa couette avec un intérêt incroyable, la triturant entre ses doigts. Un sourire rayonnant s'étira sur le visage de Duo, il posa doucement la main sur celle d'Heero ce qui lui fit instinctivement lever les yeux vers l'Américain.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Heero.

Il se lova contre lui tandis qu'Heero refermait doucement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il plongea le nez dans l'épaisse chevelure de Duo, respira à fond son odeur avant de s'affaler sur le lit, entraînant avec lui Duo. Et ils restèrent là, sans rien dire de plus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre : Duo avait refermé les yeux pour se laisser à nouveau bercer par la lente respiration du Japonais tandis qu'il avait repris quelques mèches de ses cheveux qu'il faisait danser entre ses doigts. Ils ne bougèrent qu'une fois que la cloche sonna l'heure du déjeuner. Duo s'était redressé d'un seul en hurlant : "À table !" et s'était rué dans le couloir. Impatient d'aller rassasier son estomac, il se retourna pour lancer à Heero :

- Allez ! Active ! J'ai la dalle moi ! Et Kazu doit nous attendre !

Heero leva les yeux au ciel avant de courir derrière Duo qui se précipitait au self en vue de dévorer tous les menus qu'il proposerait. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur le seul baka du monde à être aussi goinfre qu'adorable ?_

_

* * *

_

(14) : Un de ces quatre, je vais m'faire un dessin d'Heero en chibi dans un costume "barbe-à-papa' et peut-être que je pousserais jusqu'à dessiner Duo, affamé, en arrière plan. Miam !

* * *

- Hi ! My name is Maxwell Duo and I'm American. I am born in L2 seventeen years ago. I'm fond of music and… (15) 

Duo semblait être dans son élément, c'est vrai qu'être d'origine américaine aide un peu en cours d'anglais. Même si…

- Ok Duo, it's very good, your English is perfect but you must care : here, you can't speak with American words. Well… Heero, we listen to you. (16)

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? La vie n'est pas juste, vraiment pas juste…_

- Hello, my name is Yuy, Heero Yuy. (17) I'm seventeen. (18)

Puis, Heero resta silencieux, attendant que la prof leur demande de retourner à leurs places. Mais apparemment cela ne lui suffisait pas à cette vieille chouette, elle le harcela de questions (en anglais bien sûr) encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire. À côté, Duo n'arrivait pas à retenir son rire. _Si seulement elle savait ! Je devrais lui dire, c'est pas sympa… mais c'est trop drôle ! Voyons voir qui va craquer en premier…_ Et ce fut la prof.

- Monsieur Yuy ! À votre place ! Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Hn.

_Oh non, c'est tout. Pas d'affrontement ? Pas d'explications foireuses et d'humiliation ? Peuh, y a des fois où ils sont pas drôles ces profs ! Tant pis, je resterais avec Heero. Je manquerais ça pour rien au monde !_ Et le cours débuta réellement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard…

_J'en ai marre ! Je vais péter un câble ! Oskour ! Que quelqu'un abrège mes souffrances ! Duo, j't'en prie, fais une connerie ! Je sais pas moi… Fous le feu à la classe, explose une vitre avec une chaise, fais-nous étouffer avec un nuage de craie, fais criser la prof, t'as qu'à ramper sous les tables pour apparaître par surprise juste sous le nez de la prof alors qu'elle s'y attend pas ! _(19)_ Fais la mourir de peur ! Steuplaît ! Aie pitié de moi… Argh ! Je meurs !_

Duo se retourna une fois de plus vers Heero qui lui lançait des œillades désespérées, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de lever la main pour répondre une fois de plus à la question du prof.

_Il le fait exprès. Tu vas souffrir Maxwell ! Foi de Perfect Soldier, tu vas souffrir ! Bon, puisqu'on peut pas compter sur toi, va falloir que je fasse diversion ! Un truc à faire, vite ! N'importe quoi mais vite ! Tiens, y'a un oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il est joli… Un oiseau… Le rebord de la fenêtre… La fenêtre… Mais oui ! La fenêtre ! Bon, maintenant, il faut trouver de quoi occuper la prof assez longtemps… Hum, allez ! Réfléchis ! Tu vas bien trouver un truc ! T'es pas le Perfect Soldier pour rien ! Allez… Oui ! Elle écrit au tableau ! C'est le moment ou jamais._ D'un mouvement souple, Heero ouvrit la fenêtre et en enjamba le rebord.

- Vous avez l'intention de nous quitter Monsieur Yuy ?

_K'so ! J'suis repéré !_ Il se retourna et fit face à la prof qui le fixait, l'air mauvais, en faisant rebondir une craie blanche dans sa paume.

- Descendez de cette fenêtre, vous allez me faire l'immense plaisir de venir me voir quelques heures en plus, disons le mercredi après-midi… En colle, au cas où vous n'auriez pas bien compris.

Heero redescendit de la fenêtre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil dehors avec un désespoir intense avant de s'apercevoir que Duo s'étranglait presque de rire à côté de lui. Il l'assassina d'un regard promettant d'énormes souffrances.

- Puisque vous êtes nouveau, je vais vous faire une fleur Monsieur Yuy. Vous ne viendrez me voir que quelques semaines, 8 pour être exacte et de 14 heures à 18. Je pense que c'est raisonnable, non ?

_Chouette des maths ! Alors… 18 - 14 4, 4 x 8 32. 32 heures ! En plus des cours ? Je vais mourir. Je tiendrais jamais !_

- Et comme vous avez l'air de trouver ça hilarant Monsieur Maxwell, vous l'y accompagnerez.

Le rire de Duo s'arrêta net. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de se retourner face au tableau et finir la phrase restée en suspend.

- Mais, j'ai rien fait moi !

- Encore un mot Monsieur Maxwell et je vous assure que vous ne reverrez pas le soleil du mercredi après-midi de toute l'année.

_Tyran ! Vieille chouette ! Peste ! Espèce de… de… Réléna ! Ahahah ! Ça, ça fait mal ! Mange-toi ça dans les dents !_ Duo exultait intérieurement, il continua à accabler la prof de divers surnoms qui avaient tous un rapport avec Miss "On-ne-combat-pas-le-mal-par-les-armes" mais au bout d'un moment, il s'inquiéta de ne pas sentir Heero bouger à côté de lui. D'habitude, il tapotait toujours sur la table ou bien il faisait danser son crayon entre ses doigts. Surtout en cours d'anglais. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder et là, frayeur de sa vie ! Rien ! Le vide ! Là où la tête de son beau Japonais devait se trouver il n'y avait qu'un grand "rien". Duo sentait en lui monter une vague de panique quand, en baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était tout simplement recroquevillé entre ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur la table de façon à pouvoir s'y endormir. _J'y crois pas ! Il dort ! Il m'a fait peur ! Idiot ! Me fais plus jamais ça_ Duo commença à le contempler, s'attardant sur certains détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant : il avait de longs cils qui s'entremêlaient entre eux pour enfermer derrière eux des yeux incroyablement bleus, ils venaient presque à toucher les joues dans une caresse, son souffle léger agitait une mèche rebelle qui lui revenait sans cesse devant le nez et qui semblait le gêner quelque peu. Duo aurait voulu lui déplacer mais il savait que c'était inutile : ses cheveux étaient à l'image de leur possesseur : _Indomptables. Ils ont des reflets, des reflets bleutés mais pas ce bleu chimique de coloration mais bleu nuit. Ouais, bleu nuit. Comme ses cils, ils sont bleu nuit aussi. Avec plein d'étoiles qui scintillent… "Des étoiles" ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? _Duo sortit un instant de sa contemplation émerveillée pour remarquer que ce qu'il avait pris pour des étoiles étaient en réalité des larmes qui perlaient le long de ses cils. _Oh non ! Il dort ! Il dort… donc il rêve… et s'il rêve…_

- Heero ! Heero, réveille-toi ! Allez, bouge-toi ! _lui chuchota-t-il discrètement à l'oreille en le secouant doucement._

Mais Heero ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus présentes au bord de ses yeux, menaçant de s'écouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Duo se mit à culpabiliser alors qu'il essayait de le secouer un peu plus fort. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu plus tôt qu'il s'était contracté, se raidissant dans son sommeil ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tout simplement ? Il savait. Depuis pas mal de temps, il avait deviné qu'Heero venait le réveiller après un cauchemar qu'il faisait sans cesse, chaque nuit, sans répit.

- Heero ! Steuplaît ! Réveille-toi !

Et il ne se réveillait toujours pas, commençant à s'agiter. Les larmes coulaient à présent, creusant sur ses joues des sillons de souffrance. Et Duo qui tentait toujours de le réveiller, hurlant presque son prénom, oubliant la prof, la classe, le monde entier. Il fallait qu'il arrive à étouffer sa douleur, il voulait arrêter sa souffrance, ce cauchemar qui semblait prendre le temps de meurtrir au plus profond le cœur du Japonais. Un sursaut plus violent que les autres sembla tirer Heero de son sommeil :

- NON ! T'en vas pas ! _Hurla-t-il._

Puis, ses yeux bleus, affolés, se perdirent sur les visages angoissés qui l'entouraient. Toute la classe s'était réunie autour de lui, ils le dévisageaient. Il se sentait transpercé par leurs regards, il s'arracha des mains de Duo pour se plaquer contre le mur.

- Me laisse pas, _murmura-t-il_. Aide-moi…

Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule véritable émotion que Duo puisse lire dans ses yeux soit la peur ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait autant de monde autour d'eux ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, il aurait aimé l'aider. Duo se leva doucement de sa chaise, comme s'il avait redoutait de faire peur à un animal sauvage paniqué.

- Heero ?

- Je… je savais pas ! Je pouvais rien faire ! Rien ! J'ai fait comme elle m'a dit !

- Calme-toi Heero…

- J'ai fait comme elle m'a dit !

Duo s'approcha et tendit lentement une main vers Heero. Il fallait qu'il l'aide à revenir à lui, qu'il l'aide à retrouver la réalité. Mais Heero ne se laissa pas toucher : il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le mur.

- Me touche pas ! Me touche pas…

- D'accord Heero, regarde, je ne te touche pas. Ça va aller. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ?

- NON ! Me laisse pas seul ! Duo, pars pas, j'ai… Duo, aide-moi. S'il te plaît… Duo…

- Je suis là, je reste là, je ne pars pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Heero, raconte-moi, je vais t'aider. D'accord ?

- Tu restes là, hein ? Tu vas m'aider, hein ?

- Oui, Heero.

Heero sembla hésiter quelques instants. Paniqué, il regardait sans cesse de droite à gauche mais ne semblait pas voir le monde qui l'entourait. Il semblait perdu dans un rêve où se mêlaient son cauchemar et la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la distinction, comme si, finalement, il n'était pas réveillé. Le Heero qui se tenait devant Duo, celui qui rentrait la tête entre ses épaules, celui qui laissait la peur transparaître sur son visage et dans ses yeux, ce Heero là semblait être plus jeune, un enfant. Son Perfect Soldier n'était plus là et Duo n'aurait jamais cru qu'il viendrait à s'en plaindre. Au moment où Heero ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, la sonnerie retentit bruyamment. Tout le monde sursauta, quelques cris fusèrent même, légèrement étouffés. Puis l'attention retourna sur Heero. Il s'était redressé et plus aucune émotion ne lui parcourait le visage. Son regard était redevenu froid et son attitude reflétait un certain côté agressif. Il s'avança calmement vers son bureau, se pencha pour récupérer son sac sous les yeux interloqués des élèves et du professeur qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser sortir le plus naturellement du monde de la salle de classe. Voyant que Duo ne le suivait pas, il fit demi-tour dans le couloir et passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte :

- Tu fais des heures supp' maintenant ? Allez, grouille, on a pas que ça à faire.

Et il disparut à nouveau dans le couloir. Duo se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires en bafouillant une pauvre excuse pour expliquer le comportement suspect d'Heero :

- Il a dû faire un cauchemar… Un genre de somnambulisme. La sonnerie l'aura réveillé complètement. C'est rien… À… à mercredi Miss.

Duo s'élança à la poursuite d'Heero. Il fallait qu'il lui raconte, le regard des autres allait irrémédiablement changer : certains se feraient méprisants, d'autres intrigués, il y aurait peut-être de la pitié. Un tel événement n'allait pas passer longtemps inaperçu dans l'établissement. Ils allaient se faire repérer, la mission serait compromise. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Alors qu'il courait espérant rattraper son retard sur le Japonais, Duo sentit une main ferme l'harponner et l'attirer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire dans un petit local. Duo finit sa course contre un mur _Outch ! Ça fait mal ça !_ Il se retourna vivement mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que ses lèvres étaient retenues prisonnières entre deux autres qui s'y appuyaient fermement. Et quand elles s'écartèrent pour les laisser respirer, Duo put enfin émettre une légère protestation :

- Heero ! T'es malade ! J'ai cru que c'était OZ !

- Hé bien, si tu défends comme ça avec OZ, on va perdre la guerre…

- Et gnagnagna ! Tu peux parler toi ! On va devoir abandonner la mission !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui ! Tu crois franchement que tu vas passer inaperçu après ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Heero ! Me dis pas que tu t'en souviens pas !

Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans le petit local (qui servait à entreposer le matériel des femmes de ménage), Duo put lire sur le visage du Japonais une incompréhension totale qui le confirma dans son hypothèse de "somnambulisme". Alors, hésitant, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, Duo lui raconta sa petite crise du cours d'anglais. Plus il avançait dans son récit et plus Heero se raidissait et s'éloignait de lui. À la fin, Heero se tenait contre la porte, les sourcils froncés.

- Non. Tu mens.

- Heero, j't'assure…

- Tu mens.

Il sortit rapidement du local sans laisser le temps à Duo de l'en empêcher.

- Heero… _lança Duo dans un soupir._

_

* * *

_

Bon, là, c'était du n'importe quoi...

(15) : "Salut ! Je m'appelle Maxwell Duo et je suis Américain. Je suis né sur L2 il y a dix-sept ans. J'adore la musique et…"

(16) : "Ok Duo, c'est très bien, ton anglais est parfait mais tu dois faire attention : ici, tu ne peux pas parler avec des mots américains. Bien… Heero, nous t'écoutons.

(17) : "Bond, James Bond." Excusez-moi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ça m'a fait trop penser à ça…

(18) : "Bonjour, mon nom est Yuy, Heero Yuy. J'ai dix-sept ans."

(19) : Chose très intéressante à faire mais à éviter quand la prof est cardiaque... mdr ! Je revois encore sa tête quand mon frère a surgit devant elle de dessous la table. C'est à pleurer ! S'essuie une larme de rire au coin de l'œil Quand j'y repense, la pauvre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu subir…

* * *

Quand Duo se décida enfin à entrer dans la salle de cours avec Kazuto, il fut soulagé de constater qu'Heero était là. Soulagé et énervé. Il l'avait cherché partout durant toute la récréation, réquisitionnant Kazuto au passage. Ils avaient dû retourner chaque centimètre carré de la cour, explorer le moindre recoin un peu reculé du lycée, tout y était passé : des toilettes aux vestiaires du gymnase, des escaliers au self, des dortoirs aux réduits identiques à celui où Heero avait entraîné Duo avant de disparaître. Le natté était partagé entre l'envie indescriptible de le serrer dans ses bras pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus et celle toute aussi forte de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. De ce combat à forces égales n'est ressorti qu'un semblant d'indifférence qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Heero. C'est donc dans un calme inhabituel que Duo s'installa à côté du Japonais, ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard. Il se pencha au-dessus de son sac pour y sortir tout l'attirail nécessaire à la prise de notes du cours, c'est-à-dire : feuilles blanches, crayon de bois (20), gomme et mouchoir en papier. _Voilà de quoi tenir pendant les deux heures de philo !_ Il allait déjà commencer à dessiner sur une feuille quand un petit papier retomba devant son nez. _Hein ? Je rêve ! Voilà qu'Heero explore un nouveau mode de communication ! Tu sais mon chou, les mots, c'est réservé aux cancres, du moins à ceux qui n'écoutent pas en cours ! Allez, voyons voir ça… Laisse-moi deviner, t'as marqué "Hn" dessus ?_ À cette pensée, Duo eut un large sourire. _Les mots par Heero Yuy !_ Il acheva de déplier le papier et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent dessus, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se punir d'avoir été mauvaise langue. Non seulement il n'y avait pas écrit de "Hn" mais en plus le mot s'étalait sur plusieurs lignes ! _C'est que tu fais des progrès Hee-chan !_ Il commença à lire l'écriture fine et serrée du Japonais : 

" J'ai l'explication…"

La prof de philo débarqua à ce moment précis, interrompant Duo dans sa lecture après ces quelques mots, provoquant une immense frustration maxwellienne. Alors qu'ils durent une fois de plus se lever et se présenter en tant que nouveaux élèves au professeur, le natté repensait aux quelques lettres gravées sur le papier qu'il avait eu le temps de lire : "J'ai l'explication…" _S'est-il décidé à m'expliquer ? Ce fameux cauchemar, son état de transe pendant lequel il craignait que je le laisse ? Allez, grouille ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton spitch sur le fait qu'il va falloir qu'on bosse deux fois plus que les autres pour rejoindre le cours ? Quoi, quoi, quoi ? De quoi ? Et depuis quand la philo, c'est des maths ? Beurk ! (21) Vas-y, prends ton temps à nous expliquer ce concept complètement nul ! Y a pas ! T'es pas une prof de philo pour rien toi ! Tu t'entendrais bien avec Wu-Wu…_

- Le monde entier est régi par des lois mathématiques, la philosophie s'interroge sur l'origine de ses lois et sur leurs termes exacts. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que vous, Scientifiques, négligiez cette matière. Elle doit susciter votre intérêt. En règle générale, je demande à travailler avec des Terminales Scientifiques car, si leurs esprits restent fermés dans une logique et un raisonnement précis, ils ont cet avantage de ne pas s'égarer dans des considérations folles du monde comme le font les Littéraires. La Philosophie est une matière purement mathématique, respectant les règles de la logique. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, _leur adressa-t-elle avant de reprendre pour toute la classe._ La logique que nous avons abordée au cours dernier : si le postulat de départ est vrai, si la démonstration suit une logique sans faille alors le postulat final sera tout aussi vrai. Cette logique qui, si elle permet de conserver la Vérité, permet également de conserver l'erreur. Prenons un exemple…

_Aïe ! Il promet de beaux maux de tête ce cours… Bon, revenons à ce mot !_ Discrètement, Duo se replongea sur le papier blanc, reprenant sa lecture : "J'ai l'explication. Si on n'a pas eu cours ce matin, c'est parce l'orage a touché les compteurs électriques, l'école a dû mettre en route son groupe électrogène et pour des mesures d'économies, ils ont préféré nous renvoyer aux dortoirs pour ne pas à avoir à chauffer et éclairer les salles de classe." Duo soupira de déception avant de froisser le mot au creux de sa main. _Mission encore, mission toujours. Tu ne changeras jamais Heero ! C'est vrai que ça m'aurait empêché de vivre de ne pas savoir ça… J'avais même pas remarqué que c'était louche !_ Il reprit sa feuille et se mit à tracer de longs traits, esquissant une ébauche d'un futur dessin. (22) Il avait déjà délimité les grandes lignes quand la prof s'arrêta à son niveau, interrompant son geste. Il releva timidement les yeux vers elle, s'attendant à une lourde sentence mais elle se contenta de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il range le papier et qu'il se tienne prêt à prendre enfin le cours. Elle reprit son cours, les abreuvant de définitions sensées les éclairer sur le sens premier du mot Vérité.

Au bout d'une heure et face aux mines déconfites, à deux doigts de la migraine totale, la prof décréta qu'ils pouvaient faire une pause de dix minutes. La moitié de la classe se rua au dehors dans un affolement presque inévitable, comme l'oiseau s'envole par la porte mal fermée de sa cage. Duo reposa son stylo sur la table et entreprit de s'étirer : il commença par lever un bras aussi haut qu'il le pouvait puis le deuxième le rejoignit. Alors qu'il se penchait dangereusement en arrière, il étendit une jambe, plaçant sa chaise dans un équilibre instable. Lorsqu'il allongea la deuxième jambe, la chaise tangua quelques instants sur ses deux pieds arrière avant de se stabiliser. Duo laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'attaqua à assouplir son cou. Après avoir effectué plusieurs mouvements circulaires de la tête, il s'affala lourdement sur le bureau, avant d'étouffer un long bâillement.

- Dis, Hee-chan…

- Hn.

De son côté, Heero était penché au-dessus de ses notes, rajoutant parfois quelques petits commentaires visant à les compléter.

- T'y comprends quelque chose toi à tout ce charabia ?

- Hn, _lui répondit-il en acquiescant légèrement de la tête._

- C'est le comble ça ! T'arrives à comprendre un cours de philo sur la Vérité alors que t'arrêtes pas de me mentir.

Heero lui jeta un regard étonné, ne saisissant pas l'objet de ce reproche. Puis réalisant l'allusion, il se sentit gêné et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa feuille. Il devenait urgent qu'il lui explique en détail les raisons de son cauchemar ou sinon il risquerait de voir Duo s'éloigner de lui. À cette pensée, Heero frissonna. Pourrait-il perdre Duo parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire face à des peurs infantiles ?

* * *

(20) : Certains préfèrent "crayon à papier", bref, histoire de mettre tout le monde d'accord, on va dire que Duo sort un HB. 

(21) : Souvenir, souvenir… Et dire qu'elle a commencé son cours par ça ! "Philo Maths" ! Argh ! L'année s'annonçait vraiment très difficile… Finalement, j'aurais bien voulu que les maths soient aussi "faciles" que la philo…

(22) : Me demandez pas ce qu'il dessine, j'en sais rien et c'est pas vraiment important (en fait, on s'en fout complètement !)

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour ma semaine de retard mais pour me faire pardonner, regardez ! Y en a un autre déjà en ligne ! 

**_Pensée du jour :_** "La théorie, c'est quand rien ne marche et que tout le monde sait pourquoi; La pratique, c'est quand tout marche et que personne ne sait pourquoi; À la fac, théorie et pratique sont réunies : rien ne marche et personne ne sait pourquoi."


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Qui pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi ?

**Couples : **01x02x01.

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu n'importe quoi aussi.

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Petits et gros coups de cœur : **Pour toutes celles qui ne l'auraient pas déjà vu : _Brokeback Mountain_ (ou _Le secret de Brokeback Mountain_) (Ça, c'est mon gros GROS coup de cœur mais faut prévoir de déprimer le reste de la journée si ce n'est plus) (dans tous les bons ciné). Pour un bon quart d'heure de fou rire : Les _Kigurumix_ (ou _Kigurumikusu_). C'est une drôle de petite bête (une sorte de Lego déguisé en animal) qui réagit aux sons et à la musique (inutile de dire que c'est une invention japonaise). C'est a.do.ra.ble ! Le site officiel : www. tomy. co. jp/ kigurumix / _(sans tous les espaces, bien sûr)_

**_Remerciements : _** Merci à _TOUS_ ! Comme ça, je suis sûre d'oublier personne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était rapidement tombée ce soir-là et comme si l'orage avait laissé une trace, l'ambiance était électrique ! Chacun entrait et sortait des chambres dont les portes ne se fermaient plus, lassées de se faire ouvrir deux secondes après. Pendant le dîner, Kazuto et Duo s'étaient montrés énervés, voire impatients qu'une chose se produise sans qu'Heero parvienne à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Et lorsqu'ils étaient remontés dans les dortoirs, ils s'étaient empressés de squatter la chambre 21 sous le regard intrigué du Japonais. Il les avait laissés à leur excitation et s'était tranquillement retiré dans sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Kazuto débarqua comme un cinglé dans la chambre, se ruant sur l'armoire d'Heero. Il balança les vêtements qu'elle contenait par terre en hurlant et criant de joie des mots qui, à bien les écouter devaient former une phrase. Heero sauta sur ses pieds pour stopper Kazuto dans sa "folie destructrice vestimentaire" et lui exigea des explications. 

- 'tain, t'as du mal aujourd'hui Heero ! Allez, grouille ! Tu dégages ! Zioup !

Estimant qu'il en avait assez dit, Kazuto plongea sous le lit d'Heero pour en retirer le sac de voyage qu'il bourra de vêtements. Heero le fixa étonné, ne comprenant toujours pas son manège. Il l'entendit murmurer des paroles toutes excitées :

- Raaah ! Le rêve ! Enfin, l'humiliation, je veux voir ça ! La justice existe ! La preuve ! La tête qu'il va faire devant le dirlo ! Si je me dépêche pas, je vais jamais savoir quelle excuse pourrie il va lui sortir !

En moins de deux minutes, toutes les affaires d'Heero se retrouvèrent jetées dans le sac (23) et Kazuto poussa le brun au-dehors pour le traîner devant la chambre 21. Le proviseur se tenait droit au milieu de la pièce, contemplant la "magnifique" décoration de Duo qui s'étalait allègrement sur les murs. Duo aimait lui attirer le regard sur telle ou telle chose, allant jusqu'à lui faire l'historique de son achat.

- J'adore ces bougies ! Je les ai vues dans une boutique… Je sais plus comment elle s'appelle… Et j'ai tout de suite flashé dessus ! Des bougies noires ! C'est rare ! Surtout que celles-là sont pas des bougies qu'on a peintes en noir, non, celles-là, ce sont de VRAIES bougies noires ! La vendeuse, elle était super mignonne d'ailleurs, m'a expliqué qu'on avait inséré un pigment super rare, genre charbon… mais pas du vulgaire charbon de bois qu'on trouve pour faire du barbecue ! Non, un charbon minéral qu'elle a dit, donc ce charbon, ils l'ont inséré au moment de la fonte de la cire et après le moulage… TADAM ! Une bougie noire ! Bon, elles étaient un peu chères mais bon… un coup de cœur, ça se discute pas ! Et puis, ça doit coûter cher le charbon organique ou je sais plus quoi ! En tout cas, je regrette pas d'avoir craqué dessus, elles sont belles, hein ?

Le proviseur opina de la tête avant de demander :

- Et pourquoi avez-vous gravé des chiffres dessus ?

- Ah, ça ? Bah, j'en ai cinq alors j'me suis amusé à leur donner un chiffre… comme ça… pour le fun. Et puis, quand on les regarde bien, elles sont toutes un peu différentes ! Ma préférée, c'est celle-là !

Il saisit une bougie et se retourna face au directeur pour lui montrer l'élue de son cœur quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Heero qui s'était brusquement arrêté sur le pas de la porte, les joues en feu tandis qu'il fixait bizarrement le chiffre gravé dans la cire noire : 01. Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent à leur tour, chose qu'il tenta de cacher en détournant la tête pour la replacer tout contre la 02.

- Ah, ça y est, vous êtes là guys. _S'exclama-t-il, essayant vainement de cacher sa gêne._

Le proviseur fit face aux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'arriver et commença son discours.

- Bien, alors, à ce qu'il paraît, il va y avoir du mouvement, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! _s'exclama Kazuto_

- Quel enthousiasme Monsieur Ueda ! Très bien, alors… Qui ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

- Moi. _Répondit une petite voix._

Heero n'avait pas remarqué que Benjamin était présent dans la chambre, il était recroquevillé sur son lit et lançait des petits coups d'œil apeurés du côté du Japonais et de l'Américain.

- Je veux aller dans une autre chambre… J'ai demandé à Humeda, il est d'accord pour m'accueillir dans la sienne.

- Très bien, je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour cela Monsieur Campbell.

- Je… _Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant._ Ce type me rend fou ! Pas moyen de rester tranquille deux secondes ! En plus, il ronfle la nuit !

- Là, t'exagères Benny !

- C'est Benjamin !

- Oui, si tu veux Bennychou… C'est toi qui ronfles comme un malade ! J'ai pas réussi à faire une nuit correcte à cause de toi !

- Comme si ça allait te gêner ! C'est pas moi qui sort prendre une douche à deux et demie du mat' !

À ces mots, l'atmosphère déjà lourde se chargea encore plus. Ainsi Benjamin avait surpris Duo juste avant qu'il n'aille retrouver Heero. Heero était sur le point de se ruer sur le surfeur pour lui faire bouffer le premier truc qui lui passerait à portée de main, Duo était en état de choc et semblait craindre une réaction démesurée de la part d'Heero.

- Très bien jeunes gens ! On se calme. Je vois effectivement qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'un déménagement se fasse au plus vite. Vous pouvez donc vous installer avec Monsieur Tohiyo.

Le directeur se dirigea vers la porte quand Kazuto prit la parole.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur le Directeur mais je me demandais si Heero ne pouvait pas s'installer avec Duo.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous entendez pas bien non plus ?

- Oh si, très bien mais… mais…

- Vous m'aviez dit que si le colocataire de Duo ne s'entendait pas avec lui, je pourrais m'installer avec Duo.

- C'est exact Monsieur Yuy, j'ai dit qu'on "envisagerait" à ce moment-là de vous mettre ensemble. Et actuellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi un déménagement de plus serait nécessaire.

- Je… je supporte pas d'être seul Monsieur ! _Intervint Duo._

- Que d'exigences ce soir Messieurs ! Très bien… _Il se passa la main sur le visage, visiblement fatigué d'une telle agitation. _Accordé.

- Youpi !

Duo et Kazuto se sautèrent dans les bras et hurlèrent leur victoire à en percer les tympans d'un éléphant (24) tandis que le proviseur s'empressait de disparaître avant qu'une autre réclamation ne lui soit adressée. Benjamin rassembla toutes ses affaires à une vitesse incroyable sous les yeux perçants d'Heero qui se retenait pour ne pas régler ses comptes avec lui encore une fois. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers le petit groupe impatient qu'il dégage enfin pour leur faire amèrement remarquer :

- Je pars parce que j'ai perdu mais vous n'avez pas gagné loyalement ! Une bataille de polochons n'implique pas de se faire étrangler par un fou furieux !

Heero fit un pas d'intimidation vers lui, ce qui précipita son départ les laissant enfin seuls. _C'était donc ça l'enjeu de la bataille ! C'était ma place dans la chambre de Duo… Pas fâché d'avoir gagné !_

- Youhoupouyouh ! Allez Heero ! Tu peux t'installer ! Ça va faire tout drôle de plus t'avoir dans ma chambre, pas que tu prenais beaucoup de place… Vous passerez me voir quand même, hein ?

- Mah oui, Kazu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Attends, c'est grâce à toi ! Ton idée était géniale ! Jouer la chambre par une bataille de polochons, fallait y penser !

- Merci, merci ! Arrêtez les applaudissements ! Ça me gêne… Encore un peu ? _S'amusait Kazuto, imaginant une horde de fans grouillants à ses pieds._

- Arigato Kazuto.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement vers Heero. Un remerciement de sa part leur avait paru tellement inattendu, Kazuto afficha un sourire à en faire rougir un sourire made-in-Maxwell :

- De rien Heero ! C'était trop triste de séparer deux âmes sœurs comme vous !

Heero sentit monter une vague de chaleur, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à une telle insinuation. Duo, lui, se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre, tout gêné et les yeux baissés au sol.

- Faites pas c'te tête-là ! Ça crève les yeux ! Allez, j'vous laisse ! À demain les tourtereaux !

Et il sortit en sautillant de joie, laissant derrière lui deux garçons, un peu choqués (24bis) par ses propos… surtout qu'aucun des deux n'avait évoqué leur nouvelle relation (25) avec lui.

* * *

(23) : Adieu repassage et plis parfaits ! Merci Kazu ! Qui c'est qui va tout devoir se retaper ? C'est Bibi ! 

(24) : J'ose pas imaginer la taille d'un tympan d'éléphant… J'ose encore moins imaginer un cri capable d'un percer un…

(24bis) :_ I am a petit grain de quartz and I am shocking !_ Gomen, private joke

(25) : Un peu chaotique comme nouvelle relation mais nouvelle relation quand même ! Maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles, ils y restent ! Non mais ! 'Va pas se laisser faire non plus !

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Duo étouffait pour la énième fois un long bâillement, il se redressa un peu plus pour mieux regarder la fine silhouette qui se profilait à côté de lui, assise sur le bord du matelas. 

- Hee-chan, steuplaît…

- Hn.

- On verra ça demain, ok ? J'ai sommeil, j'en peux plus…

- Hn.

Heero éteignit son laptop à regret, plongeant la petite chambre dans le noir complet. Duo avait raison, c'était inutile qu'il s'acharne à pirater encore une fois les réseaux du lycée à partir de son laptop, l'objectif de leur mission n'avait décidemment rien à se reprocher. Homme de la quarantaine, marié depuis une dizaine d'années, un enfant de cinq ans, une maison ni petite ni énorme dont il continuait de payer les crédits, une voiture qu'il laissait à sa femme, préférant venir au lycée en vélo plutôt que de la priver d'un moyen de locomotion bien plus pratique... Rien n'indiquait qu'il possédait un lien quelconque avec l'Organisation Zodiacale. _Ils sont forts ! Très forts ! Cette fois-ci, ils ont mis le paquet niveau sécurité de leurs infos ! Mais je trouverais la faille…_ Heero se leva du lit de Duo légèrement agacé quand, soudain, il se rassit pour rouvrir son laptop.

- Heero ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Compte en banque.

- Mais t'as déjà vérifié tous ses comptes ! Et y a rien !

- Suisse.

- Quoi ?

- Suisse, il a peut-être un compte en Suisse ou dans un autre paradis fiscal.

- Heero ! T'es infernal ! Tu peux pas faire ça demain ? J'aimerais dormir un peu cette nuit !

- Hn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero dut se résoudre à éteindre pour de bon son ordinateur. Selon toute évidence, ce prof de Physiques était clean ou du moins savait comment résister au hacker japonais. _Ça doit être un boss, genre gros génie de l'informatique. Enfin un adversaire à ma taille ! La guerre est ouverte !_ Quand le noir envahit la chambre, Duo l'accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement, il était presque une heure du matin et il était grand temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre le pays des rêves. Surtout qu'il allait sûrement devoir le quitter une heure et demie plus tard… Il entendit Heero s'affaler dans le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Good night.

- Hn. Oyasumi Duo.

_C'est tout ? Pas de "Bonne nuit Amour de ma vie" ? Pas de petit bisou ? Même sur la joue ? Tant pis… J'vais pas non plus me lever de mon bon lit tout chaud pour me retrouver avec le canon d'un flingue entre les deux yeux tout ça parce que je veux un bisou… Non c'est vrai… C'est quoi un bisou de bonne nuit de la part d'Heero ? Rien, c'est… rien… C'est pas comme si j'en avais envie… Pas comme si on sortait ensemble… Raaah ! Shit !_ (26) Duo envoya valser sa couette en dehors du lit tandis qu'il se levait dans l'obscurité totale pour rechercher à tâtons le lit du Japonais.

- Aïeuh !

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- M'ai fait mal !

Heero sauta de son lit et appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de bureau. Duo se tenait assis par terre, massant doucement son pied droit entre ses mains. Il leva la tête vers lui et noya ses yeux d'une marée de larmes toutes prêtes à tomber.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- J'me suis pris la chaise ! C'est d'l'acajou massif sculpté à la main (27) ! Je peux te l'assurer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout ?

- Rien, je… Je voulais te dire bonne nuit.

- Mais tu m'as déjà dit bonne nuit… (28)

Sentant le rouge lui venir aux joues, Duo se releva et s'empressa de retourner dans son lit. Décidemment, Heero ne comprendrait jamais rien à rien.

- Duo ?

- Non, laisse, c'est rien…

- T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui ! Allez, éteins c'te lampe qu'on dorme !

L'obscurité se fit à nouveau, Duo sentit quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il avait tout fait foirer ! Non seulement il n'avait pas eu son bisou mais en plus, il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'Heero ne faisait pas exprès d'être insensible mais qu'il _était_ insensible ! Du moins, qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Soudain, le matelas s'affaissa à côté du natté.

- Allez, pousse-toi.

- Hein ?

Duo devait rêver : Heero venait le rejoindre dans son lit et réclamait une petite place. Duo se plaqua vivement contre le mur, laissant plus de la moitié du lit vide. Heero rabattit la couette sur lui et tâtonna à côté de lui.

- Duo ?

- Oui.

- Mais t'es où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Rien, je… Rien. Bonne nuit !

Heero continua à chercher où le corps de Duo pouvait s'être réfugié et bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin mettre la main dessus, elle se refermait sur du vide. De son côté, Duo se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour prendre le moins de place possible, il voulait éviter par tous les moyens de toucher Heero _Si je le touche, je lui saute dessus ! On se calme, on respire à fond, il va bien finir par se lasser…_ Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero frôla la longue natte de l'Américain qui avait cessé de bouger, recroquevillé en boule au pied du lit, seul endroit que le Japonais n'avait pas encore exploré. Doucement, il remonta la natte comme on suit un fil pour en trouver l'extrémité et lorsqu'il arriva à la racine des cheveux, il referma ses bras autour de Duo. Il lui murmura un tendre "Baka !" au creux de l'oreille avant de le ramener tout en haut du lit avec lui.

- Heero ? Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ton lit… On sait jamais, si quelqu'un arrivait comme ça…

- Chut…

Heero déposa son index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence, lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule de l'Américain. Peu à peu, Heero sentit que Duo se décontractait, il resserra doucement son étreinte avant de se laisser à son tour emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

(26) : Quelle belle argumentation ! C'est l'art de s'auto-persuader ! lol ! 

(27) : **"Kronk ! Défonce la porte !" "Mais Yzma, c'est d'l'acajou massif sculpté à la main !" "Très bien pousse toi d'là, je vais le faire." (Chassé le naturel, il revient au galop : c'est dans Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo.)**

(28) : Qui a dit que le Perfect Soldier était doué d'une intelligence à toute épreuve ?

* * *

Voilà, fini pour cette fois ! Alors, rien la semaine prochaine (pas là), peut-être dans deux semaines (plus sûrement dans trois). 

**_Pensée du jour :_** "キグルミクス"


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** Ne se lasse-t-on pas de ce qu'on a ? Bah, ça explique que je sois toujours là !

**Couples : **01x02x01 (Oh ! Oui ! Et ça, ça changera pas !).

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, un peu (beaucoup) n'importe quoi aussi.

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : italique; éléments narratifs : italique, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Excuses :** Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, je suis _très_ en retard mais j'ai pas pu me reconnecter avant, je suis désolée. N'allez pas croire que je planque mon manque d'inspi' derrière cette excuse (bateau, j'avoue mais bon...) parce qu'il faut savoir que cette fic est TER.MI.NÉE. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais beaucoup (3 ou 4 chapitres peut-être) updater ce week-end et la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ça vous ira.

**Remerciements :** Le truc que j'aime, c'est les nouvelles reviews et celles qui reviennent (à intervalles réguliers ou non). C'est le truc qui fait toujours super plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! Notamment à BernieCalling (doublement, lol !), Catirella, Babou, Ryukai-MJ, Mithy, littledidi11, Nemesis.Drake, Syt the Evil Angel, didilove37, onarluca, Heiji et Thealie. Merci bien sûr à toutes les autres qui prennent le temps de me lire !

Et puisqu'il est question de lecture...

* * *

_POV de Duo :_

Une demi-heure ! J'ai dormi une demi-heure ! Heero n'arrête pas de bouger, derrière leurs paupières, ses yeux s'agitent sans cesse de droite à gauche. Il doit encore faire ce cauchemar. J'aimerais tellement savoir, comprendre. Ça fait dix minutes que je l'observe, au début j'avais un peu peur que la lumière le réveille et puis finalement, j'aurais préféré. C'est terrible de le voir dans cet état-là ! Il paraît si fragile, trop même. Son visage d'habitude tellement inexpressif reflète maintenant tant de douleur que ça me fait mal pour lui. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ça fait apparaître quelques rides sur son front, je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant… D'un autre côté, les rares fois où il a dû froncer les sourcils, ça devait être parce que je l'avais mis en colère et dans ces cas-là, vaut mieux éviter de croiser son regard. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Toujours le même éclairage rouge mais cette fois-ci, l'heure qu'il affiche n'est pas la même : il est 02h12. Encore 22 minutes. 22 minutes pendant lesquelles je vais être là, impuissant à contempler le désespoir ravager le visage de celui que j'aime. La lumière de la petite lampe de chevet éclaire doucement sa fine silhouette parcourue de frissons mais ces frissons-là ne sont pas dus au froid… Ses mains cherchent à s'agripper au matelas sans y arriver, est-ce que ça l'aiderait de pouvoir tenir quelque chose entre ses mains ? Doucement, je glisse ma main en dessous de la sienne mais bizarrement, au moment même où elles se frôlent, il a un petit sursaut, comme s'il ne voulait pas me toucher. Il se met à marmonner, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit mais le ton de sa voix me déchire le cœur. Et moi, je suis là et je ne peux rien faire, rien à part contempler la peine qu'il éprouve. Il s'agite tellement que la sueur fait se coller quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front alors, d'un geste léger, je les soulève. Il semble frémir à chaque fois que je le frôle, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que mon contact lui fait du bien ou non. Comme ma peau paraît fraîche quand je la pose sur la sienne, un peu comme quand on regarde si quelqu'un a de la fièvre, un contraste qui s'ancre en soi et qui nous permet de dire si la personne est bien malade.

J'ai rarement été malade, une fois j'ai attrapé une méchante grippe après une mission en Alaska, Quatre m'avait pourtant interdit de traîner dans la neige, je crois que j'aurais dû l'écouter, j'ai mis plus de deux semaines à m'en remettre. Quarante de fièvre, cloué au lit avec pour toute friandise des médicaments au goût douteux… Un souvenir encore aujourd'hui douloureux ! Mais je me souviens que j'aimais une chose : quand Quatty-chan posait sa main sur mon front brûlant, je m'arrangeais toujours pour qu'il la fasse glisser sur mes joues. La fraîcheur qu'elle m'apportait me soulageait, j'avais l'impression de reprendre contact avec le monde, mes sens revenaient : c'était agréable. J'espère que ça provoquera la même sensation chez Heero. Avec énormément de précautions, je pose ma main sur son front. Il frémit toujours, j'observe attentivement son visage, guettant le moindre signe qui pourrait m'indiquer si je dois la laisser ou l'enlever. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que les petites rides sur son front s'atténuent, est-ce parce que je veux croire que mon contact lui est bénéfique ou bien est-ce vraiment parce que ça lui fait du bien ? Je place ensuite mon autre main sur sa joue, sa peau est douce comme celle d'un bébé.

D'ailleurs, j'ai souvent remarqué qu'Heero avait des côtés "bébé" : quand il sort de la douche, il dégage ce parfum si particulier de lait maternel… J'ai été jusqu'à fouiller dans sa trousse de toilette pour trouver la cause de cette odeur, le savon qu'il utilise est recommandé dans les pubs pour les peaux sensibles, c'est un de ces savons qui n'ont pas vraiment de parfum, ce qui ne les empêche pas d'avoir une odeur mais il n'y a pas tous ces composants chimiques qui donnent l'illusion d'être parfumé, le shampooing est de la même marque, qui est visiblement tournée vers le naturel, vers le "sans alcool, hypoallergénique et sans parfum". On est loin de l'étalage des prétendues vertus de telle ou telle plante dont on vient presque miraculeusement d'en découvrir les bienfaits grâce à une toute récente étude. Dentifrice banal qui ne promet ni de nous faire les dents plus blanches, ni de lutter contre le tartre, la plaque ou que sais-je encore, il fait juste attention d'en prendre un enrichi en fluor, il a peut-être quelques carences… Et là, surprise ! Au fond de la petite trousse, j'ai découvert LA chose ! Un paquet de lingettes pour bébé ! Avec cette odeur délicieuse, un peu âpre et spéciale, douce et tendre, un concentré de mon Heero dans un paquet ! Depuis, parmi mes trop nombreux produits, il y a dans un petit sac en plastique deux-trois lingettes que je lui ai piquées. J'aimais les sentir quand j'étais en manque de lui. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus l'utilité, je possède l'original en grandeur nature et j'espère pouvoir en sentir l'odeur des années durant.

Peu à peu, je laisse mes mains parcourir son visage, redessinant ses traits épurés, les imprimant dans ma mémoire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je le trouve si beau… c'est parce qu'il l'est. Parfait. La moindre fossette, la moindre bosse, le plus petit grain de beauté est idéalement placé pour en faire ressortir toute la perfection. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à moi ou si c'est parce qu'il est bientôt l'heure de son réveil mais il s'est calmé. Ses mains sont toujours crispées mais son visage paraît plus détendu, plus serein. J'en profite pour me coller tout entier contre lui, ma tête vient tout naturellement se placer au creux de son épaule et j'entends le battement de son cœur se répercuter dans son corps, il est encore un peu rapide mais il ralentit, j'aime à croire que c'est grâce à moi. J'aimerais tellement lui être indispensable comme il l'est pour moi… Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur le réveil : 02h33. Il va bientôt se réveiller. Mais son rythme cardiaque s'accélère brutalement, il s'affole, ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus brusques et dans un hurlement désespéré, il ouvre les yeux. Il est tout juste 02h34.

- Chut… Je suis là Heero, tout va bien… Je suis là…

Il reste là à me fixer, la bouche bée, récupérant une respiration plus calme.

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Tu restes là, hein ? Tu me laisseras pas ?

- Je bouge pas Heero, jamais.

- Tu vas m'aider ? Tu vas continuer ?

- Continuer quoi Heero ?

- Tu vas continuer, hein ? Dis-moi que tu vas continuer…

Son ton s'était affolé, comme si ma question avait déclenché chez lui un doute énorme. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai commencé et qui a l'air d'être si important à ses yeux pour qu'il redoute que j'arrête mais…

- Je continuerais Heero, je te le promets !

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres avant d'enfouir ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il m'attire tout contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Un "Arigatô" parcoure ma nuque pour se perdre dans mon oreille. Un si petit "Arigatô" lâché du bout des lèvres, lâché dans un souffle, si petit et qui pourtant explosa dans mon cœur.

_Fin du POV._

Ce soir-là, Heero ne pleura pas, il se contenta de serrer Duo dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher. Et cette nuit-là, Heero lui raconta l'histoire d'un petit garçon de sept ans à peine qui, un jour d'hiver, était parti donner du pain dur aux canards d'une mare voisine et qui, à son retour chez lui, avait découvert sa famille massacrée par quelques soldats d'OZ…

* * *

Une main lui caressa doucement la joue. 

- Duo…

Un corps vint s'installer tout contre lui et entreprit de le secouer doucement par les épaules.

- Duo…

Un petit bisou se posa légèrement sur ses lèvres.

- Hum…

Un souffle chaud lui souleva quelques mèches de cheveux tout près de son oreille.

- Allez, lève-toi, tu vas encore être à la bourre…

- Quatty… Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…

La chaleur qui pesait contre son corps disparut brusquement alors qu'un "DUO !" furieux retentit dans la petite chambre. À ce brusque changement de ton, l'Américain fit un bond dans son lit, le tirant enfin de son sommeil. Affolé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son tortionnaire qui osait le réveiller et il tomba face à un Japonais fulminant, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard noir.

- Ah, Hee-chan…

- Oui, Hee-chan et pas Quatty ! _Se vexa-t-il._

- Le prends pas comme ça, Heero ! Je… Question d'habitude !

- "habitude" ? Ravi d'apprendre que Quatre te réveille comme _ça_.

Heero se retourna vivement vers son lit et "tapota" (29) son oreiller afin de lui redonner forme.

- Heero, arrête de martyriser cet oreiller, il est pour rien le pauvre !

- Je ne martyrise pas mon oreiller ! _s'écria-t-il en jetant violemment ledit oreiller à la tête du lit._

Duo toussota pour attirer l'attention du Japonais et pointa de son doigt une forme blanche et duveteuse qui retombait lentement sur le sol. Vexé, Heero détourna le regard alors que sur le visage de Duo s'étirait lentement un énorme sourire. La petite plume blanche continua de virevolter quelques instants avant d'aller s'allonger avec quelques unes de ses sœurs autour d'Heero.

- Attends, bouge pas, t'en a dans les cheveux… _dit-il en réprimant difficilement son rire._

Il tendit son bras et saisit une plume qui s'était perdue au milieu d'une forêt brune puis s'avança un peu plus vers Heero. À chaque plume qu'il ôtait, il se rapprochait de quelques centimètres du Japonais qui feignait discrètement de ne pas le voir. Quand la dernière plume fut enlevée, Duo était enlacé dans les bras d'Heero qui se lovait tel un chat dans son cou.

- Tout ça pour un câlin… _soupira Duo._

Heero grogna pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'appréciait pas sa conclusion et resserra ses bras autour de la taille fine de Duo. Puis chacun se laissa doucement aller aux caresses de l'autre.

- Oups ! Désolé, je sais que je dérange mais là, faudrait y aller si on veut pas être en retard.

Le couple se retourna vivement et découvrit un Kazuto adossé au montant de la porte, le regard attendri posé sur eux. Heero s'empara vivement de son sac et se dirigea un peu trop rapidement pour que ça soit naturel vers la sortie.

- Comment ça "en retard" ? Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure d'être habillé et d'aller en classe Duo. _Fit remarquer Kazuto._

Duo jeta un coup d'œil sur le radio-réveil : 8h09.

- Argh ! 'suis à la bourre ! On commence par quoi ?

- Physiques…

L'Américain fit voler son pyjama à travers la chambre et se rua en tenue d'Adam sur son armoire. Légèrement gêné, Kazuto détourna le regard et tomba face à un Japonais aux yeux meurtriers qui éteignirent en un éclair le feu qui lui dévorait les joues.

- Heero !

Un cri de désespoir s'éleva de l'armoire. Heero lâcha Kazuto pour regarder l'Américain se débattre contre sa chemise qu'il avait enfilé sans en défaire les boutons… et bien sûr sa tête ne passait pas à travers l'espace réduit du col et ses deux bras restaient enserrés dans les manches fermées aux poignets par deux petits boutons. Il se dépêcha de l'aider non sans lui faire remarquer que la précipitation n'avait rien de bon. Une fois habillé à peu près correctement, il attrapa son sac au vol et courut dans le couloir suivit de près par ses deux compagnons. Ils dévalaient les escaliers quatre à quatre quand soudain Duo s'arrêta net. Kazuto le vit trop tard et le percuta de plein fouet, leur faisant finir la descente des escaliers en vol plané. Quand Duo rouvrit les yeux, ils tombèrent sur les chaussures vernies d'Heero qui tapaient furieusement le sol.

- Aïeuh ! Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté comme ça, Duo ? _Gémit Kazuto qui se relevait difficilement._

Heero tendit une main pour aider Duo à se relever au plus vite.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer !

- C'est pas grave ! Tu le feras en classe ! _S'impatienta Heero._

- Mais j'ai pas pris ma brosse !

- Je te l'ai prise ! Allez, on est déjà assez en retard comme ça !

Et ils reprirent leur course à travers les couloirs.

- Pourquoi faut-il que c'te salle de Physiques soit à l'opposé des dortoirs ! _Maudit Kazuto alors qu'ils sortaient d'un bâtiment pour s'engouffrer dans celui des Sciences._

- Parce que ça serait moins drôle ! _S'esclaffa Duo en se retournant vers lui._

La cloche retentit dans tout le lycée alors que les trois garçons apercevaient la porte de la salle de classe qui se refermait lentement. Heero piqua un sprint _Si c'te porte se ferme, on pourra plus aller en cours ! K'so !_ Dans un bond, il s'élança contre la porte presque fermée qui se rouvrit immédiatement sous son poids et alla valser contre le mur tandis que lui retombait lourdement sur le sol. Alors qu'il se relevait, Duo et Kazuto pénétraient dans la classe, complètement essoufflés. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière lui et entreprirent de reprendre leur souffle. _Entrée fracassante ! Décidemment, cette mission n'est pas placée sous le signe de la discrétion…_ À côté d'eux se tenait le prof de Physiques : il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui était restée ouverte sur un pull élimé, marron et un pantalon gris à carreaux vieux bordeaux, au pli bien marqué, accompagné de magnifiquesmocassins marron à pompons de cuir (29bis) _Et à part ça, il est pas louche ! S'habiller comme s'il était un vieux de 80 ans alors qu'il en a 30 à tout péter !_ Sa main était suspendue dans le vide et ses yeux exorbités fixaient Heero avec stupeur. À ne pas en douter qu'il venait d'avoir la plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Heero lui adressa un regard méprisant avant de se diriger tout naturellement vers la seule table de libre qui restait, au fond de la classe. Duo le suivit après avoir fait un timide sourire au professeur afin de s'excuser d'un tel comportement. Seul Kazuto tenta de se justifier auprès de lui entre deux inspirations.

- 'solé… en retard… panne d'o… d'oreiller…

Puis il alla s'installer auprès d'un copain qui lui avait gardé une place. Le prof, quant à lui, eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits et se dépêcha de refermer la porte d'une main tremblante.

- Bien… Euh, maintenant que tout le monde est là… Où on en était déjà ?

Quelque part dans la classe une main se leva au secours du prof qui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leur dernier cours, pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à ouvrir son classeur tant sa main tremblait encore.

- Oui, Benjamin ?

- On en était à la satellisation des pommes, Monsieur ! (30)

_Nani ?_

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Merci. Donc, si on désire satelliser une pomme autour de la Terre…

_Alerte rouge ! Mais c'est quoi ce prof de Physiques ? La "satellisation des pommes" ? C'est quoi ce délire_ ? Alors qu'Heero était en train d'halluciner sur le contenu du cours, Duo se pencha discrètement vers lui pour lui murmurer :

- En gros, faut la lancer super fort.

- Hn ? Quoi ?

- Bah, la pomme ! D'ailleurs, j'la boufferais bien moi c'te pomme… J'ai faim. Heero, j'ai faim.

_Je nage en plein délire, c'est un rêve… non, un cauchemar !_ Un coup de coude habilement placé dans ses côtes le tira de ses réflexions.

- Hé ! Tu me la passes, oui ?

- Hn ?

- La pomme, idiot ! _En voyant l'air interloqué d'Heero, il éclata de rire. Surtout qu'il se mettait à chercher la pomme en question._ Mais non ! Ma brosse, Heero ! Ça fait un bail qu'on l'a satellisé la pomme, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis… _se moqua-t-il._

Heero ne releva pas la dernière phrase et enfouit sa tête dans son sac pour en ressortir la brosse remplie de cheveux. Duo s'en empara et commença doucement à démêler ses nœuds. Heero le regarda faire. Il aimait contempler la position que Duo prenait quand il s'occupait de ses cheveux : il ondulait sur un côté, penchait légèrement la tête et faisait passer sa longue chevelure sur une de ses épaules, il saisissait l'extrémité qu'il commençait par brosser par de petits coups afin de ne pas les abîmer puis petit à petit, il remontait tout en continuant à brosser jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne s'emmêlent à nouveau. Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus amples et gracieux. Son visage exprimait une douceur infinie qui semblait éclairer chacun de ses traits, il semblait si concentré et aussi paradoxalement que cela pouvait paraître, il faisait ça tout naturellement, comme un automatisme. Au tableau, le prof de Physiques semblait se perdre dans un calcul interminable d'une équation aux trop nombreuses inconnues pour retenir l'attention des élèves plus d'une minute, temps qu'il avait largement dépassé. Heero arracha son regard de Duo et se concentra deux secondes sur les chiffres qui s'étalaient sur le tableau noir, il soupira avant de noter une formule au bas de sa feuille sur laquelle le cours y était noté. Puis, il attendit patiemment que le pauvre homme ait fini de se débattre avec sa calculatrice et ses explications de telle ou telle simplification par un facteur complexe. Lorsqu'il saisit une craie rouge pour encadrer la formule finale, tous les élèves retournèrent à leur cahier pour prendre en note le détail du calcul et le résultat. De son côté, Duo finissait sa natte qu'il attachait négligemment par un élastique.

- Merci Hee-chan ! _dit-il en lui tendant la brosse submergée sous une tonne de cheveux._

- Hn.

Il la saisit, conscient que Duo ne la mettrait pas dans son sac et se résigna à ne pas lui en faire la remarque.

- Dis, tu m'expliqueras ?

- Quoi ?

D'un petit mouvement de la tête, il désigna le tableau gribouillé.

- Hai.

- Merci Hee-chou ! Au fait, en ce qui concerne tu-sais-quoi, t'as tu-sais-quoi pour que tu-sais-qui fasse tu-sais-quoi ?

- Traduction ?

- "Merci Hee-chou ! Au fait, en ce qui concerne la mission, t'as un plan pour que Monsieur Ficelle démissionne ?"

- Oui, j'ai ma petite idée !

- Qui est…

- Attends, regarde !

Heero se leva de son siège et interpella le physicien :

- 'scusez-moi mais je trouve pas le même résultat ! Je comprends pas comment vous arrivez à ça.

Duo leva un sourcil d'étonnement : depuis quand Heero ne comprenait pas quelque chose en Physiques ? Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le cours d'Heero et remarqua qu'il avait pourtant noté la même chose que Ficelle.

- Ah bon ? Et… euh… tu as trouvé quoi ? _Paniqua le professeur._

- Au lieu du "plus" entre les deux termes supérieurs de la formule binaire, j'ai un "moins". (31)

Ficelle sentit une vague de panique le submerger : soit cet élève était incroyablement doué, soit il avait parfaitement bien compris son cours dans les deux cas, la probabilité pour qu'il ait raison était importante. Il se replongea sur son calcul, effaçant quelques chiffres pour les remplacer immédiatement par les mêmes, recommençant son calcul de A à Z, se trompant souvent, rectifiant immédiatement et au bout d'une demi-heure :

- Euh, bah, non… c'est bien ça, c'est bien un "plus", tu devrais revoir ton calcul, euh…

- Heero, m'sieur ! _Il fit semblant de se pencher sur son calcul deux secondes et finit par s'exclamer :_ Ah oui, c'est bien un "plus", je me suis trompé dans la troisième sous-partie du facteur lambda dans la cinquième résolution ! (31bis)

Heero se rassit, laissant derrière lui un blanc énorme. Seul Duo lui glissa un "T'es sûr que t'es pas un extra-terrestre ?". Ficelle effaça vivement le tableau. Dérouté par l'intervention brillante de ce nouvel élève, il essaya tant bien que mal de poursuivre son cours mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente de la cloche qui annonçait la fin de son cours. Les élèves se ruèrent au dehors sans laisser le temps à Ficelle de leur donner des exercices pour la semaine prochaine. Heero dut attendre Duo qui dans sa précipitation n'avait pas fermé son sac, ni même sa trousse et qui se retrouvait à quatre pattes par terre en train de ramasser ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées. Ficelle s'approcha d'eux et commença à engager la conversation avec Heero (32).

- Si jamais vous avez des problèmes pour suivre les cours, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit en ce qui concerne la Physique, surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ! Tu avais déjà étudié ce cours avant, Heero ?

- Hn.

- Ah… _Ça veut dire oui ou non, ça ?_

Exaspéré, Heero avait fini de rassembler les crayons de Duo et l'entraînait vers le couloir à grands pas.

- Bien, à demain alors. N'oubliez pas votre blouse, nous avons TP.

Heero eut du mal à se contenir pour ne pas se retourner et lancer un regard glacial à ce professeur qui, manifestement, possédait de très bonnes connaissances mais qui n'en était pas intelligent pour autant. Ce genre de personnes avait la fâcheuse manie de le mettre hors de lui.

- Heero ?

Il se secoua et reporta son attention sur Duo.

- Oui ?

- Waouh ! Je rêve ! Pas de "Hn ?" mais un mot, un vrai à la place ?

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé, il savait que Duo le taquinait.

- Non, là ! Je meurs ! Heero ! Un sourire ! Tu viens de sourire ! Raaahhh ! Je peux mourir, j'aurais tout vu !

- Duo, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- Non, sans déconner, tu sais que tu fais des progrès ?

- Oui, je sais et c'est grâce à toi.

Duo en resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas bien si Heero avait dit ça dans le but de le titiller ou bien s'il était sincère.

- Si tu dis ça pour te moquer de moi, c'est cruel Heero.

- Et si c'est pas pour ça ?

- Hé bien, ça serait un super compliment !

Heero lui prit doucement la main avant de répliquer :

- Alors, c'est un compliment.

Puis il se pencha discrètement au-dessus de lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Euh, sais plus… Euh, si ! J'ai toujours pas compris ton tu-sais-quoi pour que tu-sais-qui fasse tu-sais-quoi.

- Faut que t'arrêtes de parler en codé, Duo… En gros, je vais lui pourrir la vie d'une telle façon qu'il va craquer !

- Ouais ! Euh… et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

- Il vient au bahut en vélo, il risque d'avoir quelques problèmes d'ici peu : pneu dégonflé, chaîne qui déraille, vol de roue ou encore de selle…

- Ouais !

- Après t'as vu comment il a paniqué quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait fait une erreur ?

- Ouais !

- Ça s'appelle la guerre des nerfs !

- Ouais !

- C'est tout.

- Ouais ! _S'écria-t-il comme si Heero venait d'exposer un nouveau point génial de son plan, puis reprenant ses esprits : _Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- "Ouais !" _se moqua-t-il._

Tandis que Duo réalisait peu à peu qu'Heero s'était foutu de lui, Kazuto les rejoignit pour le reste de la récréation et la matinée se passa au rythme des cours. (33)

* * *

(29) : Personnellement, j'aimerais pas être l'oreiller en question à ce moment précis… Mais je suis pas contre une réincarnation dans une autre vie ! 

(29bis) : **Attention, ceci n'est pas une caricature ! Ceci est véridique !**

(30) : Y a pas ! Y avait que mon prof de Physiques pour vouloir nous expliquer la satellisation des pommes ! Soupir... Ah, il nous aura bien fait rire…

(31) et (31bis) : J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un terme supérieur d'une formule binaire, une troisième sous-partie d'un facteur lambda ou une cinquième résolution et à vrai dire, je doute que ça existe… Mais bon, il fallait que je trouve un truc genre bien scientifique qu'on comprend pas ! lol !

(32) : Le pauvre ! Engager la conversation avec Heero, faut déjà être suicidaire mais en plus quand il a décidé de vous ruiner la vie jusqu'à ce que vous démissionnez, faut vraiment être atteint !

(33) : Prise en flagrant délit de flemme ! J'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur les autres cours mais pour celles qui voudraient savoir, ils ont Histoire et pour finir, ECJS (Éducation Civique, Juridique et Sociale) (Si, si ! Je vous assure qu'on a ça en Terminale S !)

* * *

Voilà, bon, là on a de tout ! On a du rêve, du cauchemar, de lacrise de jalousie, du câlin mignon, du cours débile et du plan d'action ! Si c'est pas du chapitre complet ça ! lol ! Manque plus qu'une petite pensée...

**_Pensée du jour (enfin de la nuit) :_** À matelas trop petit, pieds dans le vide.

À très vite !


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas beau de mentir ! Alors, on va dire qu'ils sont pas à moi... Snif... La vérité est cruelle !

**Couples : **01x02x01 (Tiens, c'est bizarre de ma part ! lol!).

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, keskilportelenain ? Il porte Nawak, non ?

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : italique; éléments narratifs : italique, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Un énorme merci (surtout pour votre indulgence face à mes délais) à BernieCalling (Je vote pour le savon !), ElAngelCaido (Une petite nouvelle ! Ça fait plaisir !), Ryukai-MJ (La satellisation des pommes, je t'assure que ça a été un de mes cours de Physiques, ça fait peur hein ?), didilove37, Thealie (Pauv' Ficelle, il a pas fini d'en baver !), Catirella (Attends, c'est super dur de faire les trousses de toilettes ! Elles ont une fermeture éclair la plupart ! lol !), onarluca, Syt the Evil Angel (Pauv' Quatre, j'en connais un qui va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, lol !).

Allez, en route pour le guimauve !_

* * *

_

_Si c'est pas malheureux ça ! S'enfermer dans une salle de classe un mercredi après-midi ! Tout ça à cause de c'te maudite prof d'anglais ! C'est pas que j'ai autre chose à faire mais presque ! Qui c'est qui va encore devoir se toper tout le boulot après ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, qu'une mission ça ne demande pas d'implications ? La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un visage sévère et pincé. Les quelques minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue avaient achevé de la mettre en colère. Elle contempla de haut les deux adolescents qui se présentaient devant elle. Sa mauvaise humeur du moment lui fit porter un jugement déplacé sur eux. Entre l'imbécile heureux qui s'exhibe avec une joie presque indécente et le cas typique de l'ado renfermé sur lui aux multiples complexes qui entre en guerre contre la société entière, on peut dire que je suis gâtée ! Il faut toujours que je tombe sur des cas ! Et, là, pour une fois, ils se combinent ! Comment deux caractères aussi opposés peuvent-ils être en parfaite harmonie ? À croire qu'ils se complètent ! Une belle compilation de problèmes… Duo sautilla dans toute la salle avant de s'arrêter devant la table qu'il jugeait convenable pour les quatre longues heures de colle et s'y installa avec de grands gestes pour sortir sa trousse de son sac et un pauvre petit cahier de brouillon. Plus lentement, Heero pénétra dans la pièce et rejoignit le natté à la table. Alors qu'il allait déposer son sac sur le petit espace réduit entre les nombreux crayons qui s'étalaient sur la table, la prof l'interrompit :_

- Stop ! Not on this table. You, you stay here and Heero, you go there. (34)

Elle désigna du doigt un bureau à l'opposé de celui sur lequel Duo avait jeté son dévolu. Heero haussa légèrement un sourcil lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcé son nom et dans un mouvement réflexe, il se tourna vers Duo qui commença à s'insurger :

- Hé ! Mais pourquoi ? On va quand même pas passer quatre heures dans la même salle à 15 mètres l'un de l'autre !

D'un petit claquement de langue, la prof fit comprendre que le débat était clos et qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas une autre remarque du genre. Heero se dirigea tout naturellement vers le bureau qu'elle avait désigné et s'y installa tranquillement tandis que derrière lui, Duo soupirait exagérément. La jeune femme sortit de son sac une liasse incroyable de papier qu'elle sépara en deux parties égales avant de leur donner.

- C'est quoi ça ? Des devoirs ? Et ça va être noté ? Ça comptera dans la moyenne ?

- Yes, of course ! _répliqua la prof avec un léger sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres_

_Alerte rouge ! Y en a un qui va être mal… Comment on va faire ? Pas de mini-caméra pour qu'il puisse voir les réponses, pas d'oreillette ni de langage top secret. Heero, je suis désolé mais là, va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul, du moins pour ces quatre heures là !_ Alors que Duo paniquait pour son chéri, Heero, lui, se détendait et s'étira avant de s'affaler sur la table. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoique se soit, surtout en anglais, de toute façon il en serait bien incapable. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir mais ce cerbère de prof d'anglais décida qu'il n'avait pas la meilleure attitude. D'un grand coup de règle en bois sur sa table, elle le fit se relever. Elle scruta longuement les prunelles cobalts qui la fixaient avant de lui demander :

- J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose Heero. Es-tu incroyablement débile ou es-tu seulement effronté ?

Une petite voix outrée surgit au fond de la salle :

- Hé ! Vous avez pas l'droit de dire des trucs comme ça ! C'est super dévalorisant !

- Duo, retourne à ton devoir ! _Lui répliqua Heero avant de répondre à la prof :_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, Mademoiselle. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas un mot d'anglais.

- Pardon ?

- Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps.

- Il faut toujours que vous exagériez ! La majorité des élèves prétend ne rien comprendre à l'anglais et pourtant, dès que je les fais travailler sur une chanson anglaise, ils arrivent à me traduire les paroles alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et de commencer à travailler !

- Excusez-moi Miss…

- Duo ! Je commence à en avoir assez !

- Je suis désolé mais Heero ne connaît vraiment pas un mot d'anglais, j'vous assure ! Au dernier cours, je lui ai fait apprendre par cœur comment se présenter pour ne pas paraître nul devant les autres ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas répondu à vos questions ! Tout simplement parce qu'il ne comprend pas l'anglais ! D'accord, ça peut paraître étrange que le Perfect Sol… Euh, qu'un mec aussi "perfect" que lui ne connaisse pas la langue universelle et magnifique qu'est l'anglais…

- Arrête ton léchage de bottes Duo ! Tu essaies de me dire que c'est un cas désespéré ?

- Croyez-moi Miss ! J'ai essayé plus d'une fois de lui apprendre les bases mais y a pas ! Il est hermétiquement fermé à toute consonance anglaise !

Encore incrédule, la prof parut réfléchir avant de se redresser avec un petit air supérieur.

- Que cela ne tienne ! Je réussirais là où tu as échoué Duo ! Toutes mes félicitations Heero, tu viens de gagner des cours intensifs d'anglais !

- Euh, c'est pas la peine Mademoiselle… Vous allez perdre votre temps… _essaya vainement Heero._

- J'aime les défis ! _s'exclama-t-elle avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux._

Puis, elle s'installa à côté de lui avec la ferme intention de lui inculquer les bases nécessaires. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Duo voyait Heero s'enfoncer petit à petit dans une incompréhension totale : son dos se voûtait de plus en plus, il portait souvent ses mains contre ses tempes, signe qu'une abominable migraine lui torturait le cerveau et on entendait parfois un soupir désespéré lui franchir les lèvres.

Lorsque la colle prit fin, Duo rendit son devoir et se rua à la suite d'Heero qui s'était presque précipité dehors comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il le retrouva assis sur des marches, la tête appuyée contre la surface dure et froide d'un mur pour se soulager. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'installa une marche plus haute. Il passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Il posa ses mains contre ses tempes et commença par le masser en douceur avec des petits mouvements circulaires. Au bout de quelques secondes, Heero ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de Duo.

- Hn…

- Quoi ? Quoi ? _Paniqua Duo._

- Hn…

- Ok, ok, j'arrête… Moi qui croyais que ça te ferait du bien… _marmonna-t-il._

- Baka… Ça me fait du bien…

Duo resta quelques longues secondes sans rien dire, le temps pour lui de réaliser ce que venait de dire Monsieur je-suis-un-glaçon-et-pour-rien-au-monde-je-ne-laisserais-transparaître-un-sentiment-humain : s'il avait gémi, c'était de… de… _… plaisir ? Non, pas possible… Bug total du système_

- Duo… s'il te plaît…

_Reconnexion avec la réalité_

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui ?

- Continue, steuplaît…

Sa voix s'était faite presque suppliante. Duo s'empressa de remettre ses doigts contre ses tempes et reprit avec douceur son massage. À peine avait-il repris qu'Heero laissa de nouveau échapper de petits gémissements de soulagement. Duo avait des doigts de fée et faisait disparaître sa migraine avec tant de douceur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo entreprit de décontracter ses épaules, leur faisant subir le même traitement que ses tempes. Il sentait les muscles rouler sous ses doigts, dénouant les tensions qui s'étaient concentrées pendant toute la colle d'anglais. Alors qu'il explorait doucement l'omoplate droite, Duo sentit les mains d'Heero enserrer ses jambes pour les refermer autour de sa taille. Duo suspendit son massage quelques secondes avant de le reprendre plus sensuellement vers l'incroyable chute de reins que possédait le Japonais. Bien vite, son massage se transforma en caresses, frustrées du tissu qui les séparait encore de cette peau veloutée qui frémissait sous elles. Heero se plaqua un peu plus contre le torse de Duo, recherchant au maximum leur proximité et rejeta sa tête en arrière, dégageant son cou aux nombreux baisers-papillons qui s'y abattaient avec délice. Les mains du natté exploraient maintenant chaque vague de son ventre, ondulant au rythme d'effleurements et de caresses aussi délicieuses qu'insoutenables. N'y tenant plus, Heero se retourna doucement et s'empara tendrement des lèvres du jeune Américain qui laissait à présent ses doigts parcourir chaque muscle de son dos. Ils les effleuraient sans cesse comme pour en retenir chaque ligne. Heero releva les yeux et se fit happer par deux océans améthyste. Il parcourut du regard la forme adoucie de ses prunelles mystérieusement changeantes au gré de ses humeurs, il suivit naturellement la courbe de son nez pour arriver à ses lèvres fines. Le Japonais fut alors étonné de voir le sourire qu'elles affichaient. Ce n'était pas ce sourire qu'on lui connaissait tellement, il n'était pas aussi forcé qu'habituellement, il était… naturel. Heero savait bien que l'Américain réfugiait son cœur derrière son éternel sourire et sa bonne humeur, lui-même avait sa manière de se protéger : ne rien ressentir pour ne pas souffrir. Trowa préférait s'enfermer dans un silence profond même s'il hurlait chaque nuit toutes les horreurs que d'autres lui avaient faites faire. Quatre, gentillesse à toute épreuve, se rachetait par là de tous les crimes que la guerre lui faisait immanquablement faire. Wufei, quant à lui, invoquait trop souvent la justice pour y croire, son tempérament de feu n'était qu'une façon de s'empêcher de sombrer dans une résignation totale de l'assassinat de son clan. Depuis toujours, Duo avait préféré prendre tout du bon côté, Heero n'avait jamais su déceler une véritable joie chez lui et pour la première fois, il lisait sur ce visage serein, sur ce visage qui lui adressait son sourire, qu'il était heureux et que c'était grâce à lui. Conscient du miracle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, Heero éprouva le besoin de lui effleurer les lèvres : tout cela était réel.

Désireux de reprendre là où Heero s'était interrompu pour le contempler, Duo referma ses mains sur sa nuque et approcha sa bouche de façon à ce qu'elle lui frôle l'oreille. Et dans un souffle, il lui murmura :

- Je t'aime.

D'une telle sincérité est né un long frisson qui parcourut lentement le corps du japonais. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la douce silhouette de Duo pour s'assurer une fois de plus que ce rêve était réalité puis, les larmes aux yeux, il laissa son cœur répondre à cette tendre déclaration :

- Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime, Duo…

Cette après-midi là, en s'égarant dans le labyrinthe des longs couloirs mornes d'un lycée, une pauvre âme désespérée aurait pu ressentir tout l'amour qui émanait de deux jeunes adolescents, allongés dans des escaliers. Elle aurait alors retrouvé son chemin, celui qui mène à l'être aimé. (35)

* * *

(34) : "Stop ! Pas sur cette table. Toi, tu restes là et Heero, tu vas là-bas." 

(35) : Piouf ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'écrire ce lime soit si dur ! Peut-être parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je le tape… En tout cas, il est tout spécialement pour toi, Calli' ! Déjà qu'il l'était la première fois alors, là, il l'est doublement ! J'espère que tu l'aimes autant que le premier, perso, je crois que je préférais le tout premier… sûrement parce que je n'ai plus que ma mémoire pour m'en souvenir. N'a-t-on pas tendance à idéaliser ce qui n'est plus ?

* * *

On peut dire que l'ambiance était surchauffée ! On se donnait des coups de coudes pour être au premier rang, on n'hésitait pas à marcher sur les pieds malheureux qui faisaient obstacle. Un périmètre de sécurité avait dû être dessiné pour permettre aux joueurs de ne pas être dérangés par un supporter de l'équipe adverse qui, "sans le faire exprès", tomberait sur le goal à un moment décisif. On hurlait, on scandait des noms, c'était un peu "C'est à bâbord qu'on gueule, qu'on gueule, c'est à bâbord qu'on gueule le plus fort !" "C'est à tribord qu'on gueule, qu'on gueule, c'est à tribord qu'on gueule le plus fort !". Parmi cette foule presque hystérique, un jeune garçon ne suivait le palpitant match de baby-foot que d'un œil, s'inquiétant du retard considérable de ses amis. Ils auraient dû être là depuis plus de trois-quarts d'heure et il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les retenir autant, mise à part, bien sûr, cette vieille peau de prof d'anglais qui les avait collés. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du foyer où ils devaient rejoindre Kazuto, les cris s'intensifiaient mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Leurs mains se frôlaient sans cesse pour s'éloigner aussitôt et revenir s'assurer que l'autre était toujours là, à rechercher sa présence. Parfois, quelques doigts s'entrelaçaient, s'entrecroisaient pour se décroiser, s'éloigner sans rester plus de temps loin, en manque de peau, de sensations liées à l'autre. Et lorsque, juste avant la porte du foyer, les mains du natté se perdirent dans les mèches de ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, on sentit un affolement dans les gestes du Japonais qui l'accompagnait, comme s'il ne supportait pas de ne plus effleurer son ami. Il saisit presque violemment son bras, chercha son regard puis, apaisé par un sourire lumineux qui lui avait été donné, entreprit lui-même de replacer les quelques mèches folles qui trahissaient encore leur amour.

- Hé, les mecs, j'suis là !

Une main venait difficilement de s'extirper d'une foule compacte rassemblée autour du baby-foot qui trônait au milieu de la salle du foyer dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Le mouvement que créait Kazuto pour sortir semblait se faire absorber par le monde, le retenant presque. Quant il parvient à s'en échapper, il redressa son T-shirt, s'épousseta et se dirigea presque en courant vers Heero et Duo qui étaient restés près de la porte, assourdis par tant de bruit. "Presque" car ce n'était pas l'avis d'un sac à dos noir qui gisait sur le sol depuis longtemps et qui commençait à se sentir un peu trop seul. Kazuto l'y rejoignit, s'étalant par terre dans un grand "BOUM !". Il se releva tout gêné, se frottant la tête d'une main et affichant un pauvre sourire désolé.

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien, je vais bien ! (36)

Il arriva enfin auprès de ses amis, Duo cachait comme il pouvait son envie d'exploser de rire devant Kazuto, le pauvre, il avait déjà l'air tellement honteux d'être tombé de façon si pitoyable.

- Hé bien, vous êtes super en retard ! Elle vous a gardé en plus, hein ? Quelle vieille peau !

Heero et Duo s'étaient brusquement empourprés, Heero avait subitement trouvé un intérêt incroyable pour ses chaussures (Et non, elles n'étaient pas jaunes !), tandis que Duo se torturait les doigts, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Z'êtes tout bizarre…

- Euh, bah, en fait… c'est-à-dire que… Enfin, tu vois, c'est pas vraiment…

Duo ne savait pas comment répondre à l'inquiétude de son ami et s'empêtrait dans des débuts d'explication tous plus foireux les uns que les autres.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Viens, on s'en va !

Heero s'empara de la main de Duo et le traîna dehors avant même que Kazuto n'ait pu faire un geste pour les arrêter. En voyant la porte se rabattre à la volée, il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de retourner vers le baby-foot où, manifestement, un nouveau but venait d'être marqué. Il allait replonger dans la foule pour récupérer son ancienne place quand un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Il revit les doigts qui se cherchaient sans cesse, il revit la gêne de ses deux amis, la façon si peu naturelle d'Heero de regarder le sol, Duo devenir tout rouge et se tordre les mains et enfin, la façon dont Heero s'était emparé de Duo, comme s'il ravissait son amant aux yeux du monde… Il sourit de son incrédulité puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se fondit dans la foule, recevant quelques commentaires de ses amis sur ce qu'il avait manqué pendant sa courte absence.

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre petite pièce qui ressemblait fort à un placard à balai :

- Mais Heero…

- Non, je ne veux pas !

- Allez ! Teeeuuuplaaaîîît !

- Non.

- Mais, écoute-moi au moins ! Je trouve qu'on pourrait au moins lui…

Heero décida de stopper nette cette conversation, qui ne mènerait à rien puisqu'il avait fait son choix, en embrassant fougueusement le natté. À sa grande surprise, il se fit repousser.

- NON, HEERO ! Tu t'en tiras pas comme ça ! Moi, je crois qu'on peut lui dire ! De toute façon, il sait déjà qu'on est ensemble !

- On n'est pas ensemble ! _répliqua Heero machinalement._

- Ah bon ? Et t'appelles ça comment ?

- On… Tu es… Je… Enfin, tu…

- Hein, hein… Super instructif, ça !

- … Bon ok ! On est ensemble ! Mais c'est pas une raison !

Le Japonais alla bouder quelques centimètres (37) plus loin alors que Duo affichait un énorme sourire : Heero venait enfin de s'avouer à lui-même qu'ils formaient un couple. Il enferma son amant dans ses bras pour le cajoler :

- Boude pas ! Faut que t'apprennes à perdre, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir raison… surtout avec moi ! Et surtout en matière de sentiments !

- Hn.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et y respira longuement avant de se décider à admettre sa défaite :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut ?

- Vi.

- Il va pas être choqué ?

- Nan.

- Il… il ne nous séparera pas, hein ?

- Heero, non, bien sûr que non ! C'est ça qui te fait peur ?

- Non, j'ai pas peur, un Perfect Soldier n'a jamais peur ! _répliqua-t-il trop fièrement pour être vrai._

- Non, bien sûr…

Duo l'embrassa tendrement, trop heureux de constater que son Japonais pouvait se montrer humain à ce point. Il avait le sentiment d'approcher de plus en plus le vrai Heero, celui qu'il lui avait raconté dans son cauchemar : ce petit gosse qui aimait aller donner du pain dur aux canards. Il lui souleva une petite mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui faisait pétiller les yeux avant de sortir du placard à balais. Heero le suivit immédiatement et, ayant remarqué le sourire étrange de Duo, essayait d'obtenir une explication :

- Duo, attends-moi ! C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ?

- Rien.

- Duo !

- Tu sais, faut que t'arrêtes de m'entraîner dans ces réduits, c'est pas très glamour !

- Duo !

- Et puis imagine qu'une femme de ménage déboule comme ça alors qu'on est au bout milieu d'un GROS câlin ! Crise cardiaque ! La pauvre !

- Duo ! On est mercredi, y a pas de femmes de ménage !

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… N'empêche !

- …

- …

- Duo-kun ?

- Hein, quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelé, là ? Répète steuplaît ?

- "Duo-kun".

- Raaahhh ! "Duo-kun ! Tu m'as appelé "Duo-kun" ! C'est trop choupinet ! J'aime trop, c'est trop mignon ! Oh, Hee-chan ! "Duo-kun", c'est "Duo-kun" quoi !

- Duo, on se calme ! J'vais arrêter d'être… "affectueux"… si tu continues à réagir comme ça à chaque fois ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce sourire en coin de toute à l'heure ?

- Quel sourire en coin ? J'ai jamais eu de sourire en coin ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Duo… _supplia-t-il._

Quand Kazuto entra dans le bâtiment des dortoirs, il se retrouva à quelques mètres de ses amis, il courut pour les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Duo avait les mains plaquées sur les oreilles et chantonnait en sautillant à chaque syllabe "J'entends rien, je n'te dirais rien, j'entends rien du tout, je n't'entends pas…". À côté de lui, Heero, muet (comme à son habitude, pensa Kazuto), semblait désespéré devant l'attitude gamine de son amant. Il se tourna vivement vers lui et l'implora :

- Kazu, Hilfebedürfstieg ! (38)

- Nan, nan, nan ! Je n't'entends pas ! … KAZU !

Duo l'avait enfin aperçu et il lui sauta dans les bras.

- Faut qu'on t'dise pour toute à l'heure !

- Pas la peine, j'ai compris ! Un peu tard, j'l'avoue mais j'ai fini par tilter !

- Ah ouais, vraiment ? T'es sûr ?

- Je crois, oui ! On va dire que la prof d'anglais y est pour rien dans votre retard mais plus "un gros câlin"…

- Ah bah ouais, t'as bien compris !

- Duo !

- Quoi, Heero ? T'as bien fini par dire qu'on pouvait lui dire !

- Baka !

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Presque que ça m'aurait manqué !

Kazuto partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ne tardant pas à entraîner Duo tandis que derrière, Heero levait péniblement les yeux au ciel, se résignant à ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment du fameux sourire en coin. _D'autant plus qu'il est plus que probable qu'il l'ait lui-même oublié pourquoi !

* * *

_

(36) : Dixit Kronk dans "Kuzco, l'Empereur mégalo"…

(37) : Bah oui ! C'est pas grand un placard à balais puisque, par définition, c'est un placard ! lol !

(38) : **"Qui a besoin d'aide" ! À prononcer ilfbedurfstich !** Wouah ! Comment qu'elle nous fait sa pro d'l'allemand alors que t'en parles pas un mot ! Wouah l'aut'euh ! **Sieuh ! Je connais d'autres mots !** Ah ouais ? Vas-y, fais péter ! **Ok, alors "Abteilung" !** Peuh ! Facile (lol !) : un rayon (de supermarché) ! Tout le monde y connaît ça ! **Et y a aussi "überheblich" et ça veut dire arrogant ! **Ok, j'avoue, celui-là, faut le connaître ! **Et accroche-toi, je connais même une phrase entière !** Non ? **Si : "Einig Keit macht Stark" ! Ahah !** Aie, sacrée phrase : "l'union fait la force", d'ailleurs ça pourrait faire un bon titre de fic ça… (Gomen nasai, private joke !)

* * *

Une pensée du soir ? Allez, en hommage à ma Mara que j'ai pas vue depuis longtemps :

_Le monde réel est inaccessible à nos sens, le store nous en cache la vue_.

Je crois que j'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie ! Si un jour, tu ne vois plus les étoiles, ni le soleil se coucher, pense à tirer le store...

À bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : **02h34 (l'a pas changé...)

**Auteur :** Kyra (l'a pas changé non plus... tant mieux, non ?)

**Disclaimer :** Ils seraient à moi, c'est clair que Rélépouf embrasserait pas Heero (contre son gré, j'en suis sûre) dans le dernier manga... Et elle le papouillerait pas non plus dans Endless Waltz (et là, pour le coup, vraiment sans l'accord d'Heero puisqu'il s'évanouit !) (sûrement à cause de Réléna... Supporte plus le bonbon rose et comme on le comprend !)

**Couples : **01x02x01 (encore et toujours mais qui s'en plaindrait ?)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, histoire banale remplie de trips à moi...

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Ficelle et ses expériences ratées (il faut rendre à Shakespeare ce qui appartient à Shakespeare), sans lui, jamais je n'aurait trouvé l'inspiration pour tout ça ! Passons aux reviews (Ma Calli' à moi aura son heure de gloire à la fin de l'histoire, promis !) :

Merci à _BernieCalling_ à qui je m'efforce de donner une belle ceinture abdominale pour cet été; _ElAngelCaido_ qui n'aura pas d'overdose de glucose cette fois-ci non plus; _Thealie_ qui me fait rougir avec ses compliments; _onarluca_ qui est présente à chacune de mes fics; _littledidi11_ qui va être déçue pour Kazu', ya personne de prévu pour lui...; _Catirella_ qui, pour le (38) doit pas s'en faire, personne ne peut comprendre, c'est un trip inexplicable avec ma meilleure amie, c'est juste Heero qui demande (en allemand) à Kazu' de l'aider parce qu'il ne s'en tire pas avec Duo; _Syt the Evil Angel_ qui a eu son train j'espère... Pour Heero ne comprenant pas l'anglais, on va dire que ça fait un bail que c'est plus considéré comme la langue universelle (terrienne) et qu'il peut pas être doué partout (et puis sinon, ça tue toute ma fic ! lol !).

Let's go !_

* * *

_

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais le laisser faire ? Bon, ok, j'y suis allé un peu fort, j'admets. Et j'ai pas été cool pour Duo…Je saurais me faire pardonner… Mais de là à m'excuser auprès de ce…, faut pas pousser ! Me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'auras rien, pas un battement de cil, je ne baisserais pas mon regard, pas plus que de me sentir gêné ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis le Perfect Soldier, et je viens de te déclarer la guerre !_

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Tu peux arrêter la guerre des nerfs deux secondes et m'aider à attacher ces putains de masselottes ! (39)

- Hn.

Duo souffla discrètement de résignation. Depuis le début du cours, Heero s'amusait à fusiller du regard le professeur de Physiques, Monsieur Ficelle. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le suivant dans ses moindres déplacements : du tableau au fond de la classe, des tables des élèves à son bureau… Un véritable acharnement ! Duo n'aurait jamais cru qu'Heero s'amuserait à ce point, la Physique faisait partie de ses matières favorites, "uniquement parce que c'est simple", lui avait-il dit une fois. Mais la Physique fait-elle le poids face à une mission ?

_Flash-back :_

- Duo !

- Hum ?

- Pousse-toi, tu m'écrases !

- Hum…

Au lieu de s'écarter pour laisser le Japonais respirer, Duo se bouina un peu plus contre lui. Un soupir franchit les lèvres d'Heero mais il ne le repoussa pas. Tant pis, si Duo avait décidé de dormir SUR lui, même une attaque thermonucléaire n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Et, à bien y réfléchir, était-ce si désagréable que ça ? Heero referma les yeux en serrant doucement le corps fin qui le collait et qui s'était aussitôt rendormi après son interruption nocturne : il était 02h34… Même si, depuis qu'il s'était confié à Duo, ses cauchemars avaient cessé, Heero continuait à se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. La grande différence était qu'il ne surgissait pas du sommeil en larmes mais serein : il savait que près de lui, tout près (voire même SUR lui comme cette nuit-là) dormait Duo. Il aimait écouter sa respiration qui le berçait et le faisait replonger dans un sommeil profond…

- HEERO !

Le Japonais ouvrit un œil et constata l'affolement du natté qui s'agitait comme un dératé pour se lever du lit.

- Hn ? Quoi, Duo-kun ?

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Non mais t'as vu l'heure ?

- Hn, et ?

Il avait enfin réussi à passer au-dessus d'Heero mais ses pieds se perdirent dans les replis de la couette et l'envoyèrent valser durement contre le sol.

- ON EST À LA BOURRE !

Il se précipita vers l'armoire et y sortit précipitamment quelques vêtements : trois paires de chaussettes, deux chemises, un caleçon et une chaussure finirent leur courses aux pieds d'Heero qui s'était levé à la suite de son amant.

- GROUILLE ! 'tain 'Ro ! Remue-toi !

- Duo, attends…

- Et c'te putain de cloche ! Pourquoi elle a pas sonné c'matin ? Toujours quand il faut pas !

- Duo, calme-t…

- Et mon réveil, hein ? Tu l'as mis mon réveil à sonner hier soir ? 'tain 'Ro, t'as dit que tu t'en occupais !

Heero saisit soudainement le bras de Duo, qui tentait d'enfiler une chemise à l'envers, et le força à s'immobiliser plus d'une microseconde.

- Duo, écoute-moi deux secondes ! Un : j'ai bien mis le réveil à sonner mais pas à l'heure; deux : la cloche ne sonnera plus jamais maintenant, crois-moi ! À moins de changer tout le câblage électrique, l'électronique des haut-parleurs et le boîtier de programmation…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce t'as fait encore ?

- Bah, tu dormais si bien, je ne voulais pas que le son agressif de cette cloche te tire de ton sommeil, mon ange ! Et puis, une grasse mat', ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

- Heero… Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

- Mais, ton bonheur, mon amour…

- Arrête, t'es pas crédible…

- Ok, j'ai prévu qu'on arrive en retard au TP de Physiques.

- Mais un retard de combien ! T'as vu l'heure ?

- Bah, une heure. J'ai trouvé que c'était raisonnable pour une première fois…

Duo s'assit sur le lit face aux réflexions d'Heero. Il ne comprenait pas le but de la manœuvre.

- Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est nous faire virer ! Non mais t'es malade ! (40) Comment tu veux qu'on finisse la mission en étant virés ? Y a des fois où j'te suis pas ! T'es irresponsable ou quoi ? J'hallucine ! Et après, on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute ! Heero ! Je croyais que…

- Hé ! Chut…

Il appliqua un doigt sur les lèvres du natté pour l'inviter au silence et pour s'en assurer, il le fit suivre d'un tendre baiser.

- Au fait… Bonjour !

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, effleurant délicatement ses lèvres des siennes. C'était un moment qu'il appréciait le matin, ce moment où ils s'éveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il aimait ouvrir les yeux sur le visage doux qui lui souriait et surtout, surtout, il aimait quand il accrochait ses lèvres aux siennes. Mieux qu'un café ou un thé pour commencer une journée. C'était sa dose de plaisir du matin, celle qui dissipait les doutes de son cœur. Duo répondit à son baiser en appuyant un peu plus sa bouche. Il laissa instinctivement ses mains glisser le long de son cou pour se refermer sur sa nuque, il se plaqua un peu plus contre lui de telle manière que leurs battements de cœur se confondaient en un même rythme. Soudain, il s'écarta, interrompant leur baiser :

- Hé, tu serais pas en train de me manipuler, là ? Pas que ça me dérange que tu le fasses de cette façon mais, j'aimerais comprendre !

- Physiques.

- Oui ? Tu sais, je crois que je comprenais mieux quand tu ne connaissais que "Hn." !

- Le prof. N'importe quel prof criserait si tu te pointes avec une heure de retard, et sans excuses.

- Un peu qu'il va criser ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer Hee-chan ! Quand un prof te voit arriver en retard, il t'envoie direct au secrétariat, en colle ou chez le dirlo !

- Pas lui… Et pas nous !

- Ok, j'recommence : Quand t'arrives en retard à un cours, tu DOIS passer à la vie scolaire pour avoir une "autorisation" d'aller en cours, sinon, le prof, y veut pas de toi ! Compris ?

- C'que t'explique bien, Duo-kun ! _Il avait suivi le mouvement de ses lèvres sans prêter attention aux sons qui en sortaient, comme hypnotisé, il l'embrassa de nouveau_.

- J'abandonne !

Ils continuèrent à se papouiller pendant cinq bonnes minutes mais le réveil se mit à claironner.

- Gomen Tenshi, c'est l'heure qu'on y aille.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et dévalèrent les escaliers en courant. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent en retard mais suffisamment à l'heure pour la deuxième phase du plan !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas qui fit carillonner tous les tubes à essais dans un joli capharnaüm, il y eut même un petit "BOUM !" qui surgit d'un tube au contenu instable, accompagné d'un nuage noir qui vint s'étaler avec bonheur sur le visage du jeune adolescent qui versait précautionneusement le contenu d'une pipette.

- J'avais dit millilitre par millilitre (40bis), Benjamin ! _répliqua le professeur, Monsieur Ficelle._

Benjamin releva la tête et ouvrit enfin les yeux, qu'il avait heureusement fermés par réflexe, pour découvrir le visage du responsable de son état et tomba nez à nez avec Heero qui le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Après un amical échange de coups d'œil meurtriers entre les deux, Duo, qui retenait avec beaucoup de peine un fou rire face au visage noir de son ex-compagnon de chambre où seuls deux ronds blancs se dessinaient autour des yeux (41), Duo décida d'entraîner Heero au fond de la salle pour qu'ils prennent enfin part au cours. Ils passèrent à côté du prof qui, manifestement, attendait quelque chose.

- Bonjour… Pardon pour le retard… La cloche a pas sonné et… _commença Duo._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Heero le poussa assez violemment dans le dos pour le faire avancer dans l'allée. Ficelle, pardon, Monsieur Ficelle (42), regarda Heero d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas bien son attitude tandis que le Japonais passait à côté de lui sans sourciller et lui accorder un simple regard. Ils s'installèrent pendant que le prof décrétait que le TP de Chimie venait d'être abandonné pour cause de dosages qui menaçaient de faire exploser la salle : après que tout le monde se soit rendu compte, grâce à Benjamin, qu'ils pouvaient faire exploser leurs préparations, chacun s'était amusé à verser une quantité importante de solution dans leurs tubes à essais, entraînant une série de "BOUM !" noirs qui faisaient mourir de rire la classe entière !

- Bien, on va faire une heure de TP Physiques ! Ramenez la verrerie et prenez le matériel sur le chariot. Vous commencerez le TP que je vous distribue au plus vite ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps, _dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Heero._

- M'sieur !

- Oui Duo ?

- Y a plus de matériel pour nous !

- Quoi ? Mais, pourtant j'ai préparé moi-même le chariot hier ! Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un générateur.

Il s'engouffra dans la petite porte qui menait au laboratoire, laissant derrière lui encore quelques "BOUM !" noirs s'échapper de deux ou trois tubes à essais particulièrement chargés en solutions.

- Faut toujours que ça tombe sur nous… _se plaignit Duo._

- Hn… _répliqua, un tantinet gêné, Heero._

- Nan ! Heero ! Me dis pas que…

- Si…

- Heero !

- Il a qu'à mieux fermer son labo quand il part ! _Se défendit-il._

- Combien de temps ?

- Moins de 7 secondes !

- Mouais ! J'aurais fait mieux…

- Oui, mais je planque pas d'épingles à cheveux dans mes cheveux, mouâ !

- Je peux tout à fait forcer une serrure sans ça ! C'est juste que c'est plus rapide, Monsieur-le-jaloux !

Alors qu'ils se prenaient plus ou moins le bec pour ces quelques futilités, un générateur atterrit sur leur "paillasse", comme on appelle ça en S., les interrompant brusquement. Le professeur leur jeta un drôle de regard interrogateur avant de retourner dans le labo avec le chariot rempli des tubes à essais. Duo saisit la feuille avec les instructions de montage de l'expérience et commença les branchements.

- 'Ro ?

- Hn…

- Tu peux me passer, euh… une… "ma… sse… lotte…" steuplaît ?

- Une quoi ?

- Une "masselotte". C'est écrit là !

Il pointa son doigt à l'endroit où la feuille mentionnait ce drôle de truc comme pour se justifier. Heero se pencha sur les instructions et en déduit qu'il devait s'agir des poids qu'ils devaient attacher au filin, lui-même relié à une poulie et à tout un système électronique compliqué.

- Tiens, ça doit être ça.

- Merci !

Duo continua tranquillement à monter l'expérience pendant qu'Heero fixait la porte du labo d'où le prof' tardait à revenir. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Ça prend pas trois plombes de ranger un chariot ! Surtout qu'il a son assistant qu'est là pour ! C'est louche ! Il doit être en train de trafiquer quelque chose… J'irais voir cette nuit !_ Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le tant attendu Ficelle qui parcourait rapidement quelques photocopies… _Un ordre d'OZ ! J'en suis sûr !_ Puis, il retourna à son bureau où il rangea ses précieux documents dans une serviette marron et sans âge.

- Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de récupérer ces documents et d'en analyser le contenu. Attention, vous devrez faire vite et dans la plus grande discrétion… _murmura Duo dans l'oreille du Japonais dont il avait deviné les intentions. _Bon, Heero, t'arrête maintenant, c'est pas le moment de jouer à "James Bond" ! En plus, t'es pas discret !

- Hn… Hé ! C'est pas "James Bond" ! C'est "Mission : impossible", ça !

- Joue pas sur les mots, Amour ! Tu vas perdre !

Alors qu'ils allaient encore se prendre le chou pour une connerie (Faut dire c'qui est ! Et c'est une connerie !), le prof commença à expliquer le but du TP :

- Bon, grâce à cette expérience et à la formule qu'on a vue en cours hier…

- Mais on a pas eu cours avec lui hier… _murmura Duo de telle manière que toute la classe l'entendit et pouffa face à cette remarque pleine de bon sens et qui démontrait une fois de plus l'incapacité pédagogique dont faisait preuve le professeur de Physiques._

- Oui, enfin… _bafouilla Ficelle, déstabilisé._ Donc avec la formule qu'on a vue, pas hier mais la dernière fois qu'on a eu cours, vous allez déterminer la valeur de la force de gravitation. Pour ça, il suffit d'attacher à tour de rôle les masselottes…

- Dites, c'est quoi une masselotte ? _Questionna Duo, dans le but de vérifier qu'Heero n'avait pas fait d'erreur…_

- Une masselotte ? Personne ne sait ce que c'est ?

La classe entière secoua la tête, remerciant intérieurement Duo d'avoir posé la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

- Hé bien une masselotte, c'est une petite masse. Une masse-lotte ! _Expliqua-t-il, simplement pour une fois._

Alors que s'élevait un murmure de compréhension (Aaahhh !), Duo se tourna vivement vers Heero et lui sortit :

- Ah ouais, "masselotte", c'est comme "bicyclette" !

- Hn. _Acquiesça Heero avant de laisser planer un gros blanc, signe qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'approuver._

La classe, qui était deux secondes auparavant bruyante, se calma instantanément sous les dires de Duo, laissant place à un silence pesant alors que tout le monde cherchait le rapport entre "masselotte" et "bicyclette".

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _s'exclama soudain Heero, n'étant pas parvenu à faire un quelconque lien._

Duo s'empourpra immédiatement, sentant que toute la classe était suspendue à ses lèvres et qu'il allait devoir admettre qu'il venait de débiter une énorme bêtise :

- Euh, j'me suis trompé, je cherchais un truc qui finissait en "-ette", comme "fillette" pour petite fille, et y a "bicyclette" qui m'est venu…

Se rendant compte du comique de sa situation, Duo finit sa phrase en rigolant, entraînant tout le monde à sa suite, sauf Ficelle qui cherchait encore à faire un lien (43) _Mais quel est le rapport entre une masselotte et une bicyclette ? Serait-ce une allusion au fait que je vienne en vélo tous les matins ? Ou un reproche caché aux pinces à linge avec lesquelles j'attache mon pantalon pour ne pas qu'il se prenne dans la chaîne ? Et être ou ne pas être, telle est la question ! Et pourquoi E (égal) m.C² ?_ :

- C'est trop nul ! "Bicyclette" ! Heero ! J'ai dit "bicyclette" !

Des larmes de rire commençaient à pointer leur nez dans les améthystes du natté, alors qu'Heero, écroulé sur la paillasse, n'en revenait pas d'un tel raisonnement de la part de Duo et tentait de se calmer : rire, il en avait pas l'habitude, lui !

Après dix bonnes minutes, temps qu'il a fallu à toute la classe pour se calmer et temps qu'il a fallu à Ficelle pour abandonner de comprendre quoique se soit à la remarque de son élève, le TP commença enfin. On entendait parfois quelques jurons liés à ces "masselottes" qui se décrochaient de leur filin et venaient plus ou moins lourdement s'écraser sur les orteils de l'élève qui se trouvaient immanquablement en dessous. Remarquant qu'Heero n'aidait absolument pas le pauvre Duo, qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux tout seul avec son expérience, Ficelle se dirigea vers lui et lui ordonna de se mettre au boulot :

- Iie ! Rien à foutre de c'te expérience pourrie.

- Heero ! Ne sois pas insolent et mets-toi au boulot ! _Tenta vainement Ficelle, mais question autorité, c'est pas ça !_

Heero le regarda, entre la pitié, l'indifférence et l'effronterie avant de répliquer un "Non." calme et sans appel. Désappointé, le professeur retourna auprès d'autres élèves, cherchant à se soustraire des yeux perçants (et très désagréables) d'Heero. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, Heero s'adressa à Duo, sachant pertinemment que Ficelle l'entendrait :

- Aucune autorité, aucune pédagogie, aucune jugeotte… ce mec est la preuve vivante qu'on peut être cultivé et TRÈS con !

Duo pouffa de rire, laissant échapper la plus grosse masselotte qui s'écrasa sur le carrelage, le fendillant allégrement dans un brut mat. Pour le style et aussi par réflexe, Duo lâcha un "Aïeuh ! M'ai pas fait mal…" qui alarma Heero. Il abandonna la pression psychologique sur le prof' pour s'assurer que son Duo n'avait rien. Il se leva de son tabouret pour se placer derrière Duo qui ramassait le poids :

- Duo, ça va ?

- Viii !

- T'es sûr ?

Il l'agrippa par le bras, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux mais l'absence de lueur de douleur et le large sourire qu'il affichait le convainquirent qu'il n'avait rien subi. Il retourna à sa déstabilisation psychologique professorale (44) et abandonna Duo à son expérience qu'il allait manifestement finir tout seul… Au bout d'une demi-heure, environ dix milles coups d'œil meurtriers made-in-Heero, autant de regards pseudo-autoritaires (en réalité complètement déboussolés) made-in-Ficelle et environ cinq cents milles soupirs désespérés made-in-Duo, les doigts empêtrés dans le filin, le minuscule crochet et les masselottes, Duo alluma enfin le générateur de tension pour commencer l'expérimentation, et là… PIOUUUuuu…

- ARGH ! J'vais péter un câble ! Heero ! Pourquoi ça marche pas ? _Hurla-t-il, désespéré._

Heero jeta un rapide coup d'œil au montage après avoir lancé un regard dissuasif au prof, genre "T'approches, t'es mort !" :

- R.A.S niveau montage, R.A.S niveau… _gros, gros blanc…_ générateur…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce générateur ? J'l'ai pas branché comme qu'il faut ? _S'inquiéta Duo._

- Iie, pas ta faute, c'est le générateur qu'est mort… _murmura Heero doucement pour que Ficelle ne l'entende pas._

- Comment ça, mort ? _s'exclama Duo._

- Chut ! À ton avis, avec quoi j'ai réussi à bousiller la sonnerie du lycée ? _Chuchota-t-il encore plus bas pour inciter Duo à en faire autant._

- Non, Heero, t'abuses ! Tu pouvais pas m'le dire avant !

- Gomen mais j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe au générateur que j'ai démonté ! Je viens juste de remarquer !

Duo, excédé au possible, lança un peu méchamment :

- Après t'être servi sur Deathscythe, faut que tu trouves le moyen de me piquer encore autre chose !

La remarque amère blessa Heero, il ne pensait pas que Duo lui tenait encore rigueur pour ce fâcheux épisode où il avait "emprunté" quelques pièces de rechange sur le Deathscythe pour réparer le Wing… (44bis) Le prof qui avait compris qu'un problème venait de s'installer entre les deux garçons, essaya d'une manière tactique de s'attirer la sympathie de Duo en le secourant :

- Tu as besoin d'aide, Duo ?

- Oui ! _répliqua-t-il, trop content qu'on se propose enfin d'abréger ses souffrances._

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon géné' est mort !

- Mort ? Comment ça mort ?

- Bah, mort ! Quand je l'ai allumé, il a fait "PIOUUUuuu…" et puis plus rien ! J'en ai marre !

- Je vais t'en chercher un qui marche, d'accord ?

- Merci.

Il retourna dans le labo, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, se sachant fusillé du regard par Heero mais cette fois-ci à raison. Il revint quelques secondes après avec son générateur dans les mains, comme s'il s'agissait d'un écrin avec une bague de quelques carats à l'intérieur. Il le déposa à la place du défaillant et entreprit lui-même de rebrancher le circuit quand deux mains s'emmêlèrent rapidement dans les fils, réalisant les quelques branchements en un temps record. Le temps de lever la tête et le générateur était en marche et fonctionnait à merveille. Le prof' croisa les yeux cobalts les plus noirs qu'on puisse faire dans toute la galaxie auxquels une audace toute particulière et inhabituelle lui fit répondre un sourire… ce qui acheva de mettre hors de lui Heero. De son côté, Duo jubilait à voir les chiffres tant attendus apparaître sur son Ampèremètre et sur son Voltmètre.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais le laisser faire ? Bon, ok, j'y suis allé un peu fort, j'admets. Et j'ai pas été cool pour Duo…Je saurais me faire pardonner… Mais de là à m'excuser auprès de ce…, faut pas pousser ! Me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'auras rien, pas un battement de cil, je ne baisserais pas mon regard, pas plus que de me sentir gêné ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis le Perfect Soldier, et je viens de te déclarer la guerre !_

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Tu peux arrêter la guerre des nerfs deux secondes et m'aider à attacher ces putains de masselottes !

- Hn.

Duo souffla discrètement de résignation. Depuis le début du cours, Heero s'amusait à fusiller du regard le professeur de Physiques, Monsieur Ficelle. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le suivant dans ses moindres déplacements : du tableau au fond de la classe, des tables des élèves à son bureau… Un véritable acharnement ! Duo n'aurait jamais cru qu'Heero s'amuserait à ce point, la Physique faisait partie de ses matières favorites, "uniquement parce que c'est simple", lui avait-il dit une fois. Mais la Physique fait-elle le poids face à une mission ?

_Fin du flash-back._

* * *

(39) : "Ah oui, masselotte ! Petite masse ! C'est comme bicyclette !" "_…_" (Gomen, private joke ! Pour l'explication, faut lire tout le chapitre !) 

(40) : "Non, mais t'es malade ! Elle va tout raconter au fils du patron et après, on est bon pour se faire virer ! Pourquoi ne pas l'écrire en lettres de néon : Penny s'est fait mettre en cloque par Robbie !" "C'est Robbie ?" (Re-gomen, re-private joke mais cette fois avec le film de Dirty Dancing et petit coup de pub : Allez lire la version gundamienne que ma gamma nà mouâ, Calliclès, a écrite, elle est trop bien ! Enfin, elle est pas encore en ligne mais ça devrait pas tarder, hein Calli' ? **Moui, moui… On verra ça…**)

(40bis) : Ou comment on fait connaissance avec sa meilleure amie en plein TP de Chimie…

(41) : "Oh, une noiraude ! Ça existe encore ?" (Pour toutes celles qui verraient pas bien à quoi je fais allusion, il faut VRAIMENT que vous lisiez "Imadoki !" de Yuu Watase ! C'est énorme : "Allez, on passe en mode négatif !" MDR !)

(42) : "Donc comme vous l'a dit Caix…" "_Monsieur Caix !_" "Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" "_Non, rien !_" (Et à part ça, on se demande pourquoi j'ai pas eu Médecine… C'était le premier jour du Tutorat et j'avais déjà les réflexes de doublante ! lol !)

(43) **Lien ficelle… coïncidence ? "C'est "joincidence" avec un C" (Phoebe et Joey dans Friends).**

(44) : Loire-Atlantique ! lol ! (Gomen, private joke) Bref, revenons à la petite note : Si, si, ça existe ! Ce mot-là existe vraiment ! Et ça veut dire… euh, je sais pas bien mais en gros, ça a rapport avec Ficelle, le prof' ! Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! Du moment que tout le monde y l'a compris !

(44bis) : D'un autre côté, il lui avait proposé et il ne lui avait pas dit non, juste qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche son Gundam ! L'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre le Heero : tu poses une question, il y répond et t'as même pas à interpréter la réponse !

* * *

J'ai hésité à en mettre un peu plus et je me suis aperçue que si je rajoutais un "chapitre" en plus, il fallait que je mette l'autre et alors là, ça m'aurait tout tué celui-là (bah oui, y a qu'en même un peu de suspense avec cette histoire de mission d'OZ pour Ficelle !) Bref, du coup, j'ai mis que celui-là. Mais ça va quand même, non ? **T'aurais pas dû dire que tu voulais en mettre plus parce que là, du coup, on va te dire que c'était trop court...** Ah... Bah, je vais updater vite alors, comme ça, ça ira, non ?

Kisu à tous et n'oubliez pas : Sidaction, faites le 110 !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra (encore et toujours... Z'en avez pas marre ?)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à mouâ mais m'en fous parce que j'en fais c'que j'veux !

**Couples : **01x02x01 (quoique... vers la fin...)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, one-shot qui vire en pas one-shot... d'un autre côté, mettre un an pour l'écrire et en écrire 70 pages... Voyez la gueule de l'OS !

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à ma _Kari_ (Va pas te faire choper en plein lime non plus !), _Kaiyh-chan_ (Heero ? Rater une mission... Possible !), _Ryukai-MJ_ (J'vais faire un cours de rattrapage à la fin du chapitre pour le coup de "Bicyclette"), _suichi _(Une happy end ? Me connaissant... c'est à voir ! lol !),_ litlledidi11_ (Désolée... Kazu', l'est un peu pas très présent en ce moment... mais y va revenir...), _onarluca_ (V'la la suite !), _Thealie_ (Pauv' prof' ? Et encore, rien n'a commencé ! lol !), _BernieCalling_ ("Ficelette", ça c'est encore mieux ! Énorme ! J'aime le jeu de mot ! mdr !), _ElAngelCaido_ (La "torture professorale" arrive, patience !), _Catirella_ (Petite scéance de rattrapage à la fin du chapitre pour le coup de "Bicyclette", j'vais essayer d'être plus claire... lol !).

En route pour l'aventure !

* * *

Une ombre se glissa lentement à travers l'ouverture de la porte et la referma précautionneusement. Elle ondulait aussi silencieuse qu'un chat dans les couloirs et escaliers d'un imposant bâtiment, évitant le moindre rayon de lune qui aurait pu le trahir aux yeux du gardien. S'arrêtant brusquement à un angle, elle se plaqua contre le mur, arrêtant de respirer tandis qu'une autre ombre se dirigeait vers elle. Au moment où elle passa à proximité, elle entreprit de l'immobiliser silencieusement… 

- Aïeuh ! Heero, arrête, c'est moi !

- Baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah, j'te cherche !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Duo se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et, triturant sa tresse entre ses doigts, se colla contre lui :

- J'avais froid tout seul dans mon grand lit…

- Mouais… _Heero l'enserra doucement dans ses bras_. Comme si ton lit était grand… Allez, on rentre.

- T'as fini ?

- Hai !

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'entraîner vers les dortoirs. Au bout de deux minutes, trois détours inutiles puisque le gardien dormait dans sa loge et quelques bisous dans le cou plus tard, nos deux tourtereaux étaient enfin dans leur chambre.

- Tu sais, tu devrais me le dire quand tu pars comme ça, en "mission" !

- Tu dormais.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que t'étais plus là ! C'est super désagréable !

- Hn.

Heero n'avait absolument pas l'air de suivre la conversation, se déshabillant rapidement pour dormir… ce qui énerva Duo :

- Hé ! J'suis sérieux ! T'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai pu penser !

- Hn.

- Que t'étais aux toilettes, mais au bout de deux minutes, je me suis bien aperçu que non ! Que t'étais sous la douche, dehors ou bien avec Kazu' ! Bon après, je me suis souvenu du TP de Physiques et j'ai conclu que t'avais dû partir récupérer les photocop' de ce qu'il lisait…

- Attends un peu là ! _dit-il en se glissant sous la couette rejoignant Duo_. Sous la douche ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as été imaginer que j'étais sous la douche à c't'heure-ci ? Et qu'est-ce que Kazuto vient faire là ?

- Non, mais justement, t'as vu l'heure ?

- Quoi ? Il est... 03h passées, et alors ?

- Et alors, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que j'suis réveillé moi !

- Et ? 'Vois toujours pas l'rapport ?

- Bien, Monsieur je-suis-fort-en-maths ! Tu dois pouvoir faire 03h moins 30 minutes, non ?

- 02h30… Je vois toujours pas…

- 'tain 'Ro ! Tu l'fais exprès ! T'aurais pu faire un cauchemar, t'aurais pu ne pas vouloir me réveiller et aller prendre une douche comme l'aut' soir ! T'aurais pu aller voir Kazu', je sais pas moi, parce que, perturbé, t'aurais oublié que t'étais plus dans cette chambre… ou alors parce que tu voulais plus me voir…

- Duo !

- Je sais pas moi ! Je sais plus…

- Gomen nasai Duo-kun. _S'excusa-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras._ Faut dormir maintenant, d'accord ?

Duo se lova un peu plus dans ses bras pour adhérer à cette bonne idée et il allait rejoindre le doux pays des rêves, accompagné par le parfum d'Heero quand…

- Heero ! Attends ! Dors pas encore ! _Le secoua-t-il comme un prunier._ Tu dors ?

- Hn… Oui Duo, je dors.

- Ah…

Duo se rallongea sur Heero et entreprit de s'endormir sachant pertinemment qu'il venait d'éveiller une petite lueur de curiosité dans l'esprit du Perfect Soldier. Il soupira d'aise pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il s'endormait et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il ne saurait pas ce que Duo voulait avant le matin. Duo décompta alors le nombre de secondes qui allaient s'écouler avant qu'Heero ne rende les armes et le questionne. 3… 2… 1…

- Duo, tu voulais quoi ?

- Rien, tu dors, non ?

- Allez, arrête ! Dis !

Duo se redressa un sourire vainqueur jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'Heero se rendait compte qu'il venait de se faire avoir ! C'était Duo qui voulait savoir quelque chose que lui savait et maintenant c'était Heero qui voulait savoir ce que Duo voulait savoir de ce qu'il savait… (45)

- Alors, t'as trouvé ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah, un lien avec OZ ?

- Non, les documents qu'il avait ne provenaient ni d'un mail, ni par courrier… Et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'était.

- Pourtant, t'as vu le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait ? Il devait y avoir des plans, des ordres de missions au moins pour une semaine voire même un mois !

- Hn…

- Y avait quoi ? Genre bien 40 feuilles, non ?

- Hn, un peu moins, je pense.

- Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de prévenir les autres ? Et puis j'aimerais savoir comment va Quatty, et puis Changinou… (46)

- "Changinou" ?

- Oui, tu crois qu'il aimera ? C'est un nouveau surnom que j'ai trouvé l'aut' jour, moi, j'aime bien, ça fait… kawai !

- Il va… a.do.rer…

- Et puis, y a Tro-man aussi !

Heero l'attira près de son torse pour l'inciter à dormir, sachant très bien que s'il ne faisait rien, Duo allait lui parler de leurs amis toute la nuit. Il lui caressa tendrement la nuque, savourant le silence qui s'installait… Duo enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, lâchant un presque inaudible :

- Ils me manquent.

Heero resserra son étreinte pour le réconforter tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se fendiller quelque part en repensant au sourire éclatant du jeune Arabe lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, du flegme impassible de son meilleur ami même dans les pires situations, des colères mémorables du Chinois lorsque Duo le taquinait… Heero se demanda soudainement s'il supporterait de ne plus les voir et lorsqu'il imagina cette mission sans Duo, un sentiment de solitude profonde l'envahit, lui pinçant le cœur. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue : ses coéquipiers étaient devenus des amis, puis sa famille. Il n'était plus seul et bizarrement, il se demandait comment il avait fait avant, avant eux. Alors que Duo s'était endormi tranquillement sur son torse, Heero entreprit de faire le bilan de sa vie : il avait été très heureux avec ses parents puis, jusqu'à maintenant, un sentiment de vide, d'un grand vide. Sa rencontre avec les autres pilotes de Gundam marquait une autre phase dans sa vie, tout comme son premier baiser avec Duo mais avant ça, rien. Le néant. Il était seul, il s'autopersuadait qu'il ne ressentait rien, J. lui avait fait comprendre lors d'une séance de "psy" que s'il refusait tant de ressentir, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre la douleur de la perte de sa famille, mieux que d'accepter leur mort, il la rejetait. Ses cauchemars étaient devenus la soupape de sécurité pour éviter qu'il ne devienne fou. Et Duo avait permis la disparition de ses cauchemars, lui apportant l'étincelle qui lui fallait pour aimer à nouveau. Se promettant de joindre ses amis le lendemain, Heero s'endormit, les doigts enlacés dans la longue tresse défaite de Duo, les bras renfermant sa taille fine.

* * *

(45) : Ça fait un peu le serpent qui se mange la queue, non ? 

(46) : Raaah ! J'adore ! "Changinou" ! Voilà, un surnom adorablement énervant pour Monsieur-je-fais-peur ! Je devrais peut-être déposer un copyright pour ce nouveau surnom, non ?

* * *

_Mais quel con ! Non mais, quel con ! Je suis DÉ.BI.LE ! J'en reviens pas !_ Heero s'était écroulé sur sa table et se frappait le front à intervalles réguliers. Sa voix s'éleva, étouffée, pour s'adresser au natté qui pouffait derrière lui : 

- Duo ! Arrête ! C'est pas drôle…

- Mon pauvre ! Ça fait quoi d'être ridicule comme ça ?

- … Aïe…

Duo écrasa discrètement une larme tout en pensant qu'il était dans la merde…

- Vous avez une heure ! _Clama Ficelle._

_Une heure ! Mais il est malade ! J'y arriverais jamais ! Surtout qu'Heero m'a rien expliqué de la satellisation des pommes ! Pommes… ça me fait penser que j'ai faim mouâ…Rien ne vaut une compote de pommes faite maison ! Ou alors une pomme au four avec du chocolat chaud dedans… Hum ! Une tarte aux pommes avec du sucre caramélisé par-dessus, les pommes d'amour des fêtes foraines, hhhuuummm… Pommes, pommes, pommes, pommes _(47) Laissant les pommes où elles étaient, c'est-à-dire à quelques kilomètres de la stratosphère, Duo essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir de Physiques mais le résultat n'était pas très concluant, Heero, lui, ne semblait pas se remettre de sa terrible confusion : le super ordre de mission présumé d'OZ n'était en fait qu'un devoir surprise ! Le Perfect Soldier, mis en échec par un devoir sur table du prof de Physiques, s'en remettrait-il un jour ? Affalé de tout son poids sur la maigre feuille, il gribouilla les quelques réponses en espérant vainement trouver un exercice à sa taille. Au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minutes, il se leva difficilement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le bureau du prof tout penaud. Alors qu'il lui tendait faiblement sa feuille, Ficelle crut bon d'encourager son "poulain" :

- Courage, ne baisse pas les bras !

Heero releva les yeux, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'un défi : oui, il savait qu'il faisait partie de OZ, et oui, il ferait tout pour l'en jarter mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le narguer parce qu'il piétinait ! Il l'assassina du regard avant de partir d'un pas rageur de la Salle Po' (48). Lorsque la porte vitrée claqua derrière Heero, Duo se précipita après lui après avoir fait un léger crochet par le bureau du prof où il lui avait jeté sa feuille… presque blanche.

- Heero! Attends-moi !

Il le rattrapa sans que le Japonais n'ait ralenti sensiblement sa marche.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- De ne pas baisser les bras ! En plus, il se fout de nous !

- Nani ? T'es en train de me dire qu'on est découvert ?

- Euh… Ah tiens, j'avais pas pensé à ça…

- Et après ça, c'est moi le baka…

Heero s'affala contre un radiateur avant de pester tout ce qu'il savait contre ce maudit prof' (en gros, quelques "Hn" agressifs entre le babillage de Duo… qu'il avait repris, espérant bien le changer d'humeur).

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! (49) T'arrêtes ta tête de con et tu m'embrasses ! _Hurla Duo, excédé._

Heero sursauta et le fixa d'un air interloqué (50). Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de se remettre, Duo appuyait fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes, presque sauvagement. Heero saisit alors doucement son visage pour le décoller du sien avant de l'embrasser plus tendrement.

- Pour que je t'embrasse, il faut pas que ça soit toi qui le fasses, Duo-kun ! _Lui murmura-t-il._

- Peut-être mais ça a eu le don de te calmer… _Lui sourit-il avant de se bouiner contre son torse._

- Hn.

- Dis, mon mamour à moi…

- Hn.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que si on est découvert, faut pas moisir dans l'coin !

- Iie. On continue.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

- Iie. C'est entre lui et moi ! Un combat à mort. Il ne préviendra pas OZ, il l'aurait déjà fait sinon ! C'est un scientifique, tu vois ? C'est un duel mental, je ne peux pas ne pas le relever ! Tu comprends ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de ne pas baisser les bras ! C'est pour le sport ! (50bis)

- Euh, Hee-chou ? Sans vouloir te vexer, parce que franchement ça ne me plairait pas que tu penses que je cherche à te rabaisser ou encore pire que tu crois que j'estime que ton jugement est faussé parce que ça ne serait pas bien de la part de ton partenaire et encore moins de ton petit ami même s'il faut savoir rester impartial quand il s'agit du boulot, on dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas mélanger vie professionnelle avec vie privée et franchement, on comprend bien pourquoi, la vie deviendrait vite infernale si l'amour venait à empêcher l'honnêteté professionnelle d'éclater sous la peur de rejaillir d'une manière néfaste sur la vie de couple, menaçant ainsi l'équilibre amenant à coup sûr vers la rupture et c'est une chose que je ne veux pas envisager, surtout quand on sait que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment démissionner de notre taf, pilote de gundam, ça c'est pas un boulot que tu quittes comme ça, à moins bien sûr de mourir mais je ne pense pas envisager une pareille solution à notre problème Heero, il y a forcément une manière moins extrême pour régler ce conflit, notre première dispute, Amour, ne peut pas être la dernière, tu comprends !

- Iie.

- Tu vois, c'est ça que je refuse d'admettre et…

- Duo ! Calme-toi. De quoi tu parles ? Quelle dispute, quel problème ?

- Eeeuuuhhh… Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter…

Heero partit dans fou rire incontrôlable : Duo était le seul à pouvoir parler autant sans respirer et le seul à se perdre dans son propre discours, lui faisant oublier le sujet initial de son monologue. Duo fit mine de se vexer un tantinet (pour la forme) avant de réfléchir sérieusement à sa phrase (du moins le début) pour retrouver ce qu'il devait lui dire. Au bout de cinq minutes de torturage de méninges (pauv' pitits neurones !), le natté abandonna l'idée de retrouver le fil conducteur de sa pensée (51) en soufflant comme un bœuf :

- Tu vois, y a des fois comme ça où je m'énerve moi-même !

Le sourire encore aux lèvres, Heero se pencha sur son épaule en l'enserrant tendrement dans ses bras :

- Et bien, moi, tu vois, y a des fois comme ça où je comprends mieux pourquoi je t'…

RRRIIINNNGGG ! _NOOON ! P"# _(Pour des raisons de bienséance, l'auteur-tatrice (ou comment inventer le féminin de ce mot trop bizarre d'"auteur") a préféré censurer ce que Duo a profané, même si ce n'est qu'en pensée !) _de cloche de m"# _(pareil) _Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel ? Alors qu'il allait me LE dire ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! Tiens, mais, au fait, je croyais qu'elle pouvait plus sonner c'te cloche !_ Alors que pas très loin derrière eux, tout un troupeau d'élèves martyrisés et traumatisés à vie par les Sciences Physiques se ruait dehors pour éteindre leur mal de tête persistant, Heero soupira doucement, repoussant son amant loin de ses bras en murmurant un "Mauvais timing." qui acheva l'espoir du petit natté (qui envisageait sérieusement user de l'attaque foudroyante des chibis-eyes-powa-made-in-Dudule pour lui faire quand même cracher ces deux syllabes qui manquaient). En traînant les pieds, Duo suivit Heero dans la cour pour trouver un banc de libre en attendant que Kazu les rejoigne. _Note à moi-même : toujours laisser quelques mètres entre Heero et moi quand on marche. Beau p'tit cul !_ Sentant parfaitement le regard assez posé de l'Américain sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, Heero commença à onduler un peu plus sensuellement, incitant presque au viol (quoique les deux parties étant consentantes, on ne peut juridiquement pas parler de viol…) (52) avant de se poser lestement sur le dossier du banc qu'un bon regard glacial made-in-Heero avait vidé de ses occupants. Privé de sa contemplation, Ô combien magnifique, Duo releva ses yeux se souvenant d'une remarque judicieuse qu'il avait pensée un peu avant :

- Au fait, t'étais pas censé avoir réglé son compte à c'te maudite cloche que je ne SUPPORTE plus ?

- Hai.

- Et ? Monsieur aurait-il fait une quelconque erreur pour qu'elle t'interrompe en si bon chemin ?

Heero avait bien ressenti l'accent que Duo avait inconsciemment posé sur le "t'interrompe", montrant sa frustration.

- Iie, aucune erreur, je l'ai juste réparée.

- Ah, ok. _Quelques secondes de réflexion intense._ Quoi ? Tu peux répéter là ? Juste pour voir si tu tiens à la vie !

Duo n'eut qu'un sourire en coin comme réponse qui ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'il avait compris : Heero avait tout calculé pour le frustrer au maximum, il avait réparé c'te maudite cloche pendant la nuit, avait chronométré à la microseconde le moment où il devait LE dire pour être interrompu pile au BON moment _Mouais, "bon", façon d'parler..._ Il détourna le regard d'Heero pour bouder quelques secondes quand il vit Kazu arriver tranquillement au bout de la cour, semant quelques amis au passage, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se seraient tous perdus en chemin le temps qu'il les rejoigne. Il faut dire que le regard d'Heero avait découragé quiconque de les approcher, mis à part Kazu. Sans lâcher leur ami du regard, Duo posa l'ultime question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?

- Y a d'ça.

- Mécanisme à déclenchement programmé ou par téléguidage ?

_Ouh, la question piège ! Si je réponds téléguidage, il me pardonnera jamais d'avoir déclenché la cloche au moment crucial et si je réponds programmé, il va m'en vouloir d'avoir attendu que ça sonne ! Dans tous les cas, je suis perdant !_ Sachant que Duo allait lui faire la tête pendant un moment, Heero opta pour la pire des solutions _Au moins, il ne fera pas la tête pour rien ! _:

- Téléguidé.

Il vit les épaules de son amant se baisser quelques secondes, comme si ce simple mot avait réussi à le terrasser. _De toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas cru... Un Perfect Soldier reste un Perfect Soldier, surtout à ses yeux, alors lui avouer que quand je dis "Mauvais timing", c'est vraiment "Mauvais timing"…Il voudra jamais croire qu'il est le seul à me faire tout oublier, jusqu'à la notion du temps ! Ok, j'aurais pas dû déclencher manuellement le décompte automatique au début du devoir de Physiques mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir, mouâ, que ça allait m'interrompre ? Ça m'apprendra à réparer c'te cloche pour éviter au lycée de dépenser une fortune en réparateur qui, de toute façon, aurait pas compris la panne !_ Kazuto les avait enfin rejoint et s'apitoyait sur le contrôle-surprise de Physiques, récriant contre les injustices perpétuelles de ce bas monde où, décidemment, "les étudiants faisaient partie de l'espèce en voie de disparition la plus persécutée qu'il existe". Il entraîna rapidement Duo, qui ne demandait qu'à se changer les idées, dans une longue litanie sur la tyrannie des profs envers leurs élèves et à la fin de la récré, un projet de fonder une association protégeant les étudiants de toute forme de contrôles, surtout surprise, avait germé dans leurs têtes. Ne restait qu'à trouver des fonds et convaincre le directeur du bien-fondé de cette nécessité… _Mouais, c'est pas gagné !_

_

* * *

_

(47) : On peut même faire une symphonie de Beethoven ! Si c'est pas magique ça !

(48) : Tout lycée qui se respecte doit avoir une Salle Polyvalente : elle est généralement grande, avec des tables uniques, des chaises dures comme pas possibles et sur lesquelles il est impossible de tenir 4h d'affilées notamment pour les devoirs de Philo et Maths, un éclairage pourri qui fait qu'on voit rien surtout quand il y a de l'orage, pas de chauffage pour se geler les miches en hiver et que des fenêtres sur tous les murs histoire de bien te rappeler que tu es enfermée contre ton gré ! Rrraaahhh ! Que de bons souvenirs !

(49) : ©Calliclès ! J'adore quand elle le dit ! Faut dire qu'il faut le voir ET l'entendre ! Ça vaut tous les… je sais pas ce que ça vaut mais ça les vaut ! Croyez-moi !

(50) : Ça c'est un mot qui m'a toujours intrigué… 'Comprends pas qu'on puisse associer la signification du mot "interloqué" à ce mot-là. Quand on regarde bien, ça veut rien dire "in.ter.lo.qué", c'est ridicule comme mot !

(50bis) : Je rassure tout le monde, c'est le plus long dialogue de notre Heero !

(51) : C'est surtout parce que j'ai moi-même oublié ce que je voulais lui faire dire ! MDR !

(52) : Maaarciii de vérifier ça dans ton code pénal, Mara !

* * *

Alors, ici, je vais faire un cours de rattrapage de "Bicyclette" et de "Masselotte" ! lol ! Je vais essayer d'être claire mais ça va pas être facile parce qu'à la base, c'est pas moi qu'ai sorti ça... Moi, j'étais Heero qui approuve avant de se demander le pourquoi du comment ! 

Reprenons depuis le début :

Le prof', depuis le début de l'année nous parlait de "masselottes"... Nous, on comprenait pas pourquoi "masselottes" et pas "masses" comme _tous_ les profs disent dans _toutes_ les autres classes de _tous_ les autres lycées de _tout_ le monde entier... Que voulez-vous, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur un original... pas doué... Un jour, j'ai fini par demander pourquoi il disait "masselotte" et ce que ça voulait dire exactement (on avait bien compris que c'était des masses mais la différence entre "masselotte" et masse... c'était pas flag'...). Faut pas oublier que j'avais déclaré la guerre au prof' et que si je pouvais le mettre dans la merde avec mes questions cons, je le faisais volontiers (jamais autant participé de ma vie à un cours de physiques que cette année-là...). Il nous l'a expliqué le plus simplement du monde (Oh ! Miracle !) : "Masselotte, c'est une petite masse, une masse-lotte". Jusque là, on suivait à peu près tous... (même si certains dormaient...)

Ma meilleure amie, à côté de moi en cours, en TD..., bref une chieuse comme moi (lol !), s'est alors exclamée comme si elle avait compris le raisonnement logique du prof' : "Ah oui ! C'est comme bicyclette !" (Excusez-moi, faut que je reprenne mon souffle parce que ça me fait toujours autant rire !). Sur le coup, du tac-au-tac, et parce qu'il était coutume de se soutenir en Physiques, j'ai fait "Ouais !". Après seulement, on a réfléchi... comme tout le monde... Et on a essayé de faire un rapprochement quelconque entre "bicyclette" et "masselotte"... Perso, j'ai pas trouvé... Ça a légèrement déstabilisé le prof'... (légèrement, oh l'euphémisme !). Là, au bout d'une bonne grosse minute, je me suis tournée vers mon amie pour lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par "bicyclette"...Gênée, elle me lâche un "Me suis trompée... je cherchais un truc en -ette comme fillette...". Et ça a été le départ d'une demes plus grandes scéances de musculage d'abdos ! J'ai rigolé comme une dingue ! Le reste de la classe aussi... Le prof' moins !

En fait, ce qu'elle a voulu dire, c'est que la formation du mot masselotte fonctionnait sur le même modèle que celle du mot "fillette" : avec un suffixe qui signifie petit. Le truc, c'est que sur l'instant, elle a pensé "bicyclette" (fortement marquée par le fait que le prof' arrivait tous les jours en vélo au bahut...).

Voilà, le lien entre "bicyclette" et "masselotte", c'est qu'il n'y en a pas ! Et c'est ça qui me fait mourir de rire ! Après, c'est parce que je l'ai vécu ! J'arrive à comprendre qu'on trouve ça nul et pas drôle ! J'espère que tout le monde a à peu près saisi la conn... euh... bêtise !

Fin du cours ! Attention, au prochain chapitre, y aura un devoir-pas-surprise sur la satellisation des pommes, les bicyclettes et les masselottes ! lol !

* * *

Désolée... C'était un peu court comme chapitre... En mettrais beaucoup la prochaine fois, ok ? Ça paraît toujours beaucoup plus long quand on l'écrit que quand on le lit... C'est zarb' ça ! 

J'ai une amie qui rapplique à la maison pour quelques jours... Vais pas pouvoir approcher l'ordi pendant un moment (surtout FF en fait)... J'updaterais dès que possible ! Promis ! Et pour finir :

_Pensée du jour : _"C'est pas parce que j'aligne des mots que je sais faire des phrases !" MDR !


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra (キラ)

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à mouâ !

**Couples : **01x02x01 (Oh oui !)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic, que du "souvenirs, souvenirs..."

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à _kaiyh-chan_, _cacacounette_, _Spicy_ _marmelade_, _ElangelCaido_, _chti_ _grain_ (Pour bicyclette, j'me demande si t'as pas raison...), _Thealie_, ma _Kari_ nà mouâ, _Ryukai-MJ_, _onarluca_, _Catirella_ (Bah, ils l'ont fait... Ils le feront... Encore... Mais, on ne le "verra" pas... Désolée... Me sens pas capable d'écrire ça...) et _BernieCalling_.

Pour les masselottes et bicyclette... Si vous avez pas compris, je suis désolée, je peux pas faire mieux ! lol !

Bon, j'vous mets un petit chapitre long (enfin, moi je trouve) spécial Pâques (enfin, spécial si vous lisez les notes débiles qui servent à rien...). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a des fois où, comme ça, la journée commence mal. À ne rien y comprendre, des jours où tout semble être ligué contre vous, généralement ça commence au réveil : en retard pour la forme, puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est au petit déjeuner, genre on se renverse le café sur le pantalon, se brûlant au passage ou alors on se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus de lait pour le chocolat des enfants… Et encore si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! Après, il faut aller travailler, se rendre compte qu'il pleut comme vache qui pisse alors que c'est pas la saison, intégrer une fois dehors que le vélo est dégonflé, alors seulement, on se résigne à prendre la voiture. Pour peu qu'on soit VRAIMENT dans un mauvais jour, il n'y a plus d'essence… ou les essuie-glaces sont morts. Et comme de bien sûr, il pleut ! Bah oui, sinon j'y serais allé en vélo, comme d'habitude… J'arrive une demi-heure en retard… ou en avance sur la prochaine heure, tout dépend comment l'on voit la journée. Généralement, j'arrive une demi-heure en retard parce que la journée s'annonce mal. Et comme j'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël, je ne suis pas surpris de découvrir un couloir vide, une classe qui l'est tout autant : mes élèves ont déserté… Qu'y pourrait-il d'y avoir d'étonnant ? J'ai une demi-heure de retard… encore… Ça va quand même faire plus de deux mois que ça m'arrive chaque semaine. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu ma roue qui s'est décrochée toute seule. Encore heureux que je n'étais pas encore sur mon vélo, le vol plané que je me serais mangé ! Ensuite, les pneus crevés et les rustines qui avaient mystérieusement disparu. Y a eu aussi la fois où j'ai déraillé en pleine cambrousse, celle qui mène au lycée. Après m'être couvert de cambouis, j'ai dû me résigner à m'y rendre à pieds, traînant mon vélo derrière moi et espérant vainement qu'une voiture passerait dans ce coin paumé. Et quand mon bicycligiste (53) l'a ausculté (54), il a remarqué qu'il manquait précisément un maillon de la chaîne et que c'est pour ça que je me suis acharné dessus : ça pouvait presque rentrer sur les plateaux de vitesse ! Presque mais pas tout à fait ! Et comme j'avais pas pensé à rétrograder pour pouvoir l'accrocher au plateau inférieur, je pouvais pas y arriver ! Mais le pire, je crois, c'est quand ça arrive en fin de journée ! Généralement, je suis mort parce que mes élèves sont pas vraiment des anges (L'apparence de certains pourrait le faire croire mais c'est pour mieux être horrible ! Voyez jusqu'où les pousse la perversité !). Une fois, je me suis retrouvé sans selle. Oui, je sais, ça peut faire rire… Allez faire du vélo sans selle ! C'est le genre de choses débiles auxquelles personne ne pense mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai pas fini le trajet en danseuse ! Au bout de 2 kilomètres, je n'en pouvais plus et, soit je m'affaissais sur mes jambes, soit le tube de métal remontait de plus en plus souvent cogner contre mes fesses… J'ai fini à pieds et c'est d'un rageant d'avoir son vélo qui fonctionne parfaitement bien mais que pour des raisons de résistance physique, on ne peut pas l'utiliser ! Résistance… physique… Ah bah oui, vous pouvez rire, je suis prof' de Physiques. Après un doctorat en Biologie. Ça en jette hein ! Et à 32 ans s'il vous plaît ! 

Mouais, enfin, redescends de ton petit nuage Ficelle, ton calvaire ne fait que commencer alors garde-toi les compliments et les flatteries pour ce soir, quand ça sera enfin fini. Je vois pas pourquoi je continue à passer par ma classe pour m'assurer que mes élèves n'y sont pas puisqu'ils sont, par définition, des élèves et donc, moins ils peuvent en faire et moins ils en font ! Et faut bien avouer que n'importe qui aurait fini par comprendre au bout de deux mois que le prof' de Physiques arrivait toujours en retard… Je débarque dans "l'aquarium" comme ils l'appellent : c'est le bureau des "pions" qui a le malheur d'avoir trois côtés entièrement vitrés ce qui, c'est vrai, fait penser à de pauvres poissons enfermés dans un bocal, surtout que c'est insonorisé et donc, vu de l'extérieur, dès qu'ils parlent (ce qui arrive souvent), ça fait penser à la respiration des poissons rouges… Bref, je débarque pour réclamer mes élèves quand je tombe sur le directeur : un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : "GLOUPS !" Il me dévisage avant de me poser LA question, celle qui vous prouve bien la tournure de la journée :

- Alors, encore en retard ? Des problèmes peut-être ?

- Euh, non, non… Enfin, rien de grave…

Et voilà que je bafouille ! Mais pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier ? Les gosses me font peur et les vieux me terrorisent ! Il me toise d'un air de "En voilà un qui se laisse aller, va falloir sévir" avant de sortir. Gros, gros soupir. Mauvaise journée… J'attends patiemment que le pion veuille bien se bouger pour aller me chercher mes élèves qui, en bons élèves, se sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du lycée pour être moins saisissables. Plus j'y pense et plus je suis persuadé qu'ils m'en veulent… Enfin, pas tous… Un en particulier. Son regard, dès qu'il se pose sur moi, me transperce de part en part. Il y rajoute toujours une sorte de mépris, une certaine pitié voire même parfois de la cruauté et de la méchanceté quand j'ai le malheur de l'approcher… Et si j'ai le malheur de vouloir aider ou m'adresser à son ami, je sens dans ces moments-là qu'il pourrait me tuer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et sans que ça change sa vie plus que ça. Vous imaginez à quel point cela peut être particulièrement blessant de faire face à un jeune garçon qui a, quoi ? un tout petit peu plus que la moitié de mon âge, et qui semble en savoir dix fois plus que vous sur votre cours ? La façon qu'il a de ne rien me laisser passer, la moindre erreur de calcul, chose que j'aurais bien fini par voir par moi-même, la moindre inattention, à chaque fois que je déroge au règlement, à mon règlement que j'ai bêtement imposé pour la présentation des copies : l'interdiction de mettre deux fois d'affilé un "d'où" ou "donc" dans une démonstration ou un calcul… Comment ne pas commettre d'erreurs se sachant sans arrêt jugé ? Depuis le début, depuis qu'il est arrivé au mois de Mars, il a déclaré cette guerre stupide, à croire qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose de précis… Je crois bien que cette guerre, je vais la perdre. Je commence à ne plus en pouvoir ! Ma femme me dit que je deviens parano mais je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est lui la cause de tous mes soucis de transport. D'un autre côté, en étant raisonnable et réaliste, ce n'est qu'un gosse, il n'a que 17 ans, que peut-il bien me faire ? C'est un lycéen ! … Oui, mais quel lycéen ! Intelligent à un point inimaginable, sournois, parce qu'il ne peut être que sournois quand on voit son regard cobalt se durcir comme la glace pour vous pétrifier sur place. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il peut être gentil, il suffit de voir comment il s'adresse à Maxwell ! À chaque fois qu'il ne m'assassine pas, il reporte toute son attention sur le natté qui, il faut bien le dire, est le champion pour s'attirer les pires ennuis ! Je le revois les doigts pris dans le froid du congélateur du labo lors du TP de Chimie sur les propriétés conservatrices du gel, un seul regard de Yuy avait fait taire les rires de la classe puis s'approchant comme un chat, il avait détaché je ne sais comment les doigts du jeune garçon. Il en était ressorti de cet épisode une grande impression de douceur émanant du Japonais. Incroyable ! Maxwell s'est ensuite exclamé en remerciements pour son "Hee-chan" pendant dix bonnes minutes, faisant résonner son prénom dans toute la salle de TP. Sa joie et sa façon de l'exprimer envers son sauveur cachait à tout le monde l'aura que Yuy dégageait à ce moment-là : une aura calme, douce et sereine. Rien à voir avec celle qui l'entoure dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi.

Je n'arrive pas à saisir la raison d'une telle haine. Il est bon en Physiques… même très bon, trop peut-être. Je n'ai jamais eu de réflexions déplacées ou blessantes à son égard… Certes, il y a des fois où j'oublie peut-être de réfléchir avant de parler comme la fois où je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, au beau milieu d'une phrase capitale pour le cours, de remarquer qu'un pique-vert (55) s'était posé sur un poteau de la clôture qui passe pas loin des fenêtres de ma salle de classe. La plupart de mes élèves, absorbés par leur prise de notes, avait noté ma réflexion dans leur cours, ce qui me valut un brouhaha de mécontentement parmi lequel la voix d'Heero s'éleva un peu plus que les autres afin de faire remarquer ma "débilité profonde"… J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'a fait exprès de le dire si fort que je l'ai entendu mais… En fait, si ! Et y a eu la fois aussi où j'aurais mieux fait de me taire : matinée d'orage, comme ça arrive souvent dans c'te région (Ah ! Comme je regrette mon ancien poste !), il faisait si sombre qu'on se serait cru une matinée de décembre, quand il ne fait pas jour quand les cours commencent, complètement ailleurs ce jour-là (j'avais retrouvé mon vélo avec le guidon à l'envers le matin, il a fallu que je le démonte entièrement pour pouvoir le remettre à l'endroit, n'arrivant pas à tourner mon guidon à droite pour tourner à gauche…), je n'avais allumé que la lumière du tableau qui éclairait mes formules. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû penser que si moi je voyais ce que je notais sur le tableau, le reste de la classe, plongé dans l'obscurité, ne voyait pas leurs feuilles… J'avoue que pour la prise de notes, il y a mieux. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, je l'ai entendu. Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas retourné pour regarder mes élèves, il avait donc décidé de m'interrompre (bien que je ne l'imagine pas avoir lever la main pendant tout ce temps, il ne le fait même pas pour demander l'autorisation de sortir aux toilettes…) :

- Dites ! Vous pouvez pas allumer la lumière ?

Sa voix avait été si sèche, si révélatrice de mon manque de perspicacité ! En tendant l'oreille, j'ai pu entendre un petit "S'il vous plaît" qui venait de Maxwell, à côté, qui visiblement n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'insolence de son ami. Je lâchai enfin ma craie pour me retourner vers Yuy, même l'obscurité ne me permettait pas de ne pas sentir tout le poids de ses yeux sur moi. Le fait d'être le seul dans la lumière peut-être. Et là, LA bourde ! Si énorme que même moi, je m'en suis voulu !

- Euh, celle du fond ?

Je tends le bâton pour me faire battre ! De quoi je me plains ? Ce n'est que quand Yuy m'a répondu que j'ai compris toute la bêtise de ma question :

- Bah oui !

Évidemment ! Son ton venait de me confirmer que ce garçon ne me prenait décidemment pas pour une lumière ! Alors que, penaud, j'allais appuyer sur les interrupteurs, je l'entendis faire une remarque "générale" :

- Il est con ou quoi ? Forcément celle du fond, la lumière de devant est déjà allumée ! (56)

Hé oui, c'est un euphémisme comme on dit et ça fait toujours super plaisir après le début de matinée pourri que j'avais passé de se le faire rappeler de cette manière. Lorsque la lumière jaillit enfin dans la pièce, une lueur de victoire avait élu domicile dans ses prunelles cobalts qui, pour changer, me fixaient. Les autres élèves, eux, se sentaient plutôt mal à l'aise pour moi. Je crois que j'aurais préféré la moquerie, oui, la moquerie comme pour le coup du pique-vert plutôt que de leur pitié. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réellement pris conscience qu'une guerre avait été déclarée sans que je sois vraiment au courant et que cette guerre, je n'avais aucune chance de la gagner. La grande question est : qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Juste me taquiner, me rendre la vie impossible ou carrément cherche-t-il à me faire plonger en dépression nerveuse comme beaucoup de prof' finissent à la fin de leur carrière ? Oui, sauf que moi, je commence à peine !

Le temps d'avoir mis la main sur tous les élèves, la cloche sonne : j'ai perdu une heure de cours… Ça sera galère pour la rattraper, elle comme toutes celles d'avant. Mes élèves prennent tout leur temps pour s'installer, poursuivant leurs discussions comme si je n'étais pas là. Avant, ce n'était pas comme ça. Bien sûr, j'ai jamais été super autoritaire, il y avait toujours un bruit de fond mais depuis que je n'arrive pas à virer Yuy de cours, ça s'est empiré ! Je remarque que le petit amphithéâtre est enfin prêt, j'entame donc le cours en essayant de me souvenir où je m'étais arrêté la dernière fois. Chimie, c'est déjà ça… Mais quel chapitre ? Heureusement, Benjamin Campbell, j'aime bien ce gosse, crâneur et j'me-la-pête mais il vient toujours à mon secours, m'indique le titre de mon dernier paragraphe : Les équilibes (57) des réactions chimiques d'oxydation et de réduction.

- Bien, reprenons donc sur les équilibes. Nous en étions à l'équilibe d'oxydoréduction du Fer en milieu aqueux et en présence d'oxygène. Quelqu'un peut me rappeler l'équilibe en question ?

J'adore ces moments-là, ces moments où les élèves cherchent à se faire tout petit pour ne pas être interrogé ! Ça m'a toujours fait rire : certains sont subitement absorbés dans la recherche d'un mouchoir, d'autres d'un crayon, ou bien ils soulignent leurs titres mais pas un n'ose lever les yeux, d'ailleurs, le premier qui le fait se voit généralement attribué la corvée. Enfin quand je dis, pas un n'ose, cela n'inclut pas Heero Yuy qui ne me lâche pas du regard quoique je dise…

- Allons, vous avez juste à me dire ce qu'on a noté la dernière fois, le dernier équilibe !

Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour les encourager ! Je viens de transformer mon exercice d'équilibe en juste récitation d'une formule notée sur une feuille ! Et pourtant, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il va falloir que je désigne un pauvre élève pour pouvoir avancer dans mon cours. Et oui, parce que j'estime que faire intervenir mes élèves dans mon cours est quelque chose d'important : c'est la pédagogie ! Soudain, une petite voix se voulant discrète relève un point qui, venant de Yuy ne m'aurait pas étonné ni trop blessé :

- Il m'énerve à dire "équilibe" ! C'est équiliBRE ! (58)

Je dévie mon regard sur le premier rang, ce n'est pas possible que ça soit Ueda Kazuto qui ait dit ça, non ! Pas lui ! Yuy, oui, mais pas lui ! Duo pouffe dans sa main tandis qu'Heero, n'ayant pas manqué de remarquer ma stupeur, sourit de contentement. C'te guerre, non seulement je vais la perdre mais en plus, elle va me détruire si ça continue ! S'ils s'y mettent tous, je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je décide de reprendre le dessus et au diable ma pédagogie à deux balles !

- Donc, l'équiliBRE du fer…

Non, je n'ai pas lourdement insisté sur le mot "équilibre", non, je n'ai pas fait comprendre à Ueda que je l'avais entendu. Ayant décidé de poursuivre mon cours quoiqu'il arrive, je ne perdis pas de temps à me retourner sur ma classe, affolée par le nouveau rythme que je prenais : mon tableau venait à peine d'être noirci que je l'effaçais pour continuer. Pas que je n'entendais pas les quelques râles qui fusaient pour signifier que j'allais trop vite mais, mon désir de vengeance devait s'écouler, tant pis pour eux ! Soudain, un murmure attire mon attention. Je reconnais la voix de Duo, il paraît bien joyeux… En tendant l'oreille, je distingue sa conversation avec… Yuy, bien sûr !

- Faudra aussi qu'on fasse la fiche signalitique du Pikachu après. (59)

- Après la chanson et le cri du Roudoudou. (59bis)

- Tu me le jures ?

- Hn.

De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Pour la chanson, je pense à un truc genre : "Lalala, lalalala, _montant un peu dans les aigus_, lalala".

- Hn, adjugé mon Roudoudou ! Et le cri ?

- "LA ! LA ! LA !"

Alors, là, c'est le pompon ! Ils se foutent vraiment de moi, là !

- Okidoki.

- À toi, Hee-chan !

- Hn. Cri : "Pika… Pika-CHU !"

- Énorme ! J'adore ton "Pika-CHU", méfie-toi, je risque de le réclamer lors de moments plus "intimes"…

- Hum…

Ohla, là, c'est clair et net, ils ont remarqué que je les écoutais. Ils cherchent vraiment à me déstabiliser ! Anges ou démons ? DÉMONS ! Qui en douterait ?

- Et ta chanson ?

- Hum, je préfère garder ça pour ce soir…

Là, c'est trop ! Je me retourne et claque brusquement ma main sur la table en réclamant le silence. Après la microseconde de surprise, chacun retourne à sa petite occupation : bavardage, dessin, il y en a même un qui téléphone… En plein cours ! En plein dans mon cours ! Y a pas, j'ai vraiment aucune autorité. Je me sens à la limite des larmes quand, Ô lueur d'espoir, je remarque deux élèves penchés sur leurs calculatrices ! Je reprends espoir : même si ce n'est que pour deux élèves, je corrigerais cet exercice de molarité ! M'approchant pour éventuellement les aider et surtout aussi pour les remercier silencieusement, je remarque quelque chose. Quelque chose qui cloche, qui n'a rien à faire là. Bien sûr, je les trouve un peu trop… joyeux, un peu trop motivés pour exécuter cet exercice. Voir la façon dont Campbell s'excite sur les boutons de sa calculatrice me laisse présager qu'il a besoin de mon aide. Mais au moment où j'arrive à leur hauteur, j'aperçois ce qui défile sur leurs écrans : un jeu vidéo ! Non, je ne rêve pas ! C'est bien un jeu vidéo ! Un peu comme un "Mario Bros." de vieille Gameboy mais version pingouin sur la banquise parce que selon les dires de Tohiyo Humeda : "Merde, elle glisse c'te putain d'banquise !" (60)

Là, c'en est trop ! Sans me rendre compte, je me mets à hurler ! Je crois bien que je dis que je vire toute la classe… Tiens, j'ai dû demander où ils avaient eu ça parce qu'ils me répondent :

- C'est Yuy ! C'est un crack en informatique, il nous a créé des programmes pour nos calculatrices, on peut jouer en réseau grâce aux câbles de transmission qui sont fournis avec à l'achat…

- MAIS ÇA SERT PAS À ÇA !

Je sens que je perds pieds ! Il a décidé de me pourrir la vie, je crois bien ! Je suis trop jeune pour finir en hôpital psy ! Je le vois, assis sur la table, les pieds sur son tabouret, savourant une de ses nombreuses victoires, le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui en promet encore de belles si… si je ne fais rien ! Harcèlement moral d'un élève envers son professeur ! Je vais porter plainte ! … Mais qui défendra une telle cause ? Quel prof' digne de ce nom se laisserait bouffer comme je le fais ? Personne ne tolèrerait qu'il arrive avec une heure de retard, à chaque cours, sans mot, sans rien, pas même une excuse, en profitant pour s'installer sans discrétion ! (61) Pourquoi j'ai quitté mon poste de chercheur ? Pourquoi ? Si c'est lui ou moi, ok. Je ne peux pas le battre ? Ok. JE ME BARRE DE C'TE LYCÉE DE MALADES !

_RRRIIINNNGGG !_ Ouh, la sonnerie délivrante ! Tous les élèves se ruent au dehors comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'étais pas sur le point d'exploser et de faire un carnage. Sois heureux Yuy, tu as réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds, à venir à bout de ma patience légendaire ! Il se lève, suivant son natté, et arrivé à mon niveau, je l'entends dire, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

- Jeu, set et match.

Ce petit démon a même su lire dans mes yeux ce que je vais aller de ce pas réclamer au directeur : ma démission ! Non, je ne veux pas être muté ! Il serait capable de me suivre dans mon nouveau lycée pour m'achever ! Je vais retrouver le confort, le silence d'un labo de recherche que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ! Ça m'apprendra à céder à ma femme juste pour avoir plus de vacances : "Être fonctionnaire et prof' te permettra de passer plus de temps avec nous !" Bien sûr ! À condition de ne pas devenir fou ! Je sors précipitamment de ma salle, sans un regard derrière. Je ne ferais pas partie de ceux qui regardent avec nostalgie les moments passés.

* * *

(53) : Ok, ce mot-là n'existe pas mais en gros mon imagination veut vous faire dire que c'est son garagiste spécialisé dans la réparation de son vélo… qui en a beaucoup besoin en ce moment ! Mais qui est derrière tout ça ? Mystère et boule de gum ! 

(54) : Oui, oui, "ausculté", faut pas oublier que c'est comme un bébé pour lui ! Pauv' mec jusqu'au bout des pédales ! lol !

(55) : Bah oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, c'est un POV de Ficelle et j'y suis pour rien, moi, s'il dit "pique-vert" au lieu de "pic-vert" ! Ah, j'aurais peut-être dû dire que c'est tiré d'une VRAIE réflexion faite par mon VRAI prof' de Physiques de Terminale… Hé, non, je n'ai pas créé un personnage aussi débile toute seule, je ne fais que recopier une VRAIE erreur de la nature !

(56) : Bon là, j'avoue que j'ai pas été très… gentille… Peut-être même que j'ai été insolente… voire irrespectueuse… Mais il le cherche, non ? Il n'avait pas qu'à me chercher d'abord ! Je le revois, le sourire aux lèvres, me tendant ma copie du contrôle qui avait porté sur tout sauf ce que j'avais révisé pendant 2 semaines entières et en me répliquant assez fort pour que la classe entière l'entende : "Je vois que certains ont baissé les bras !" ! ARGH ! J'vais l'tuer ! 4, j'ai eu 4 ! 4 pour 2 semaines entières de révisions sur de la Physique que je déteste ! Et à part ça, je baisse les bras ! C'est réellement à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de lui montrer ce que c'est que de "baisser les bras" ! On va dire pour simplifier que tout ce qu'Heero peut lui faire subir, je l'ai fait (sauf que j'ai pas attaqué le vélo, suis pas cruelle envers les innocents mouâ !), vous allez voir, je peux être horrible quand je veux !

(57) : La faute est volontaire ! Vous allez comprendre en lisant la suite !

(58) : Pour une fois, c'était pas de moi ! Bravo Calli' ! C'était bien trouvé ! Je regretterais presque de ne pas en être l'auteur ! Mais d'un autre côté, le prof' a dû se sentir encore plus désarmé qu'une bonne élève comme toi en fasse la remarque que moi, aux abonnés absents et mauvaises notes !

(59) et (59 bis) : Ah, la fiche signalitique du Roudoudou ! C'était l'époque Pokémon et avec ma meilleure amie, on s'était déterminées à chacune un pokémon, dont on a fait la fiche signalitique modifiée en fonction de nous en cours de Physiques. Je crois que le prof' n'a pas pu ne pas s'en apercevoir étant donner qu'on chantait et imitait les cris en classe et qu'on était au premier rang…

(60) : Véridique ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'éclater en Physiques sur une calculatrice graphique avec un bon petit programme ('donnerais pas de marque, j'en donne assez comme ça pour me taper un procès énorme ! J'en profite pour dire que je ne touche rien à citer ces produits et que ce n'est absolument pas dans un but commercial mais afin de donner une référence reconnaissable par tous et toutes !). Y avait la course de voiture en réseau aussi mais je préférais le pingouin !

(61) : Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me marrer ! Faire ça pendant plus de 6 mois m'a fait un bien fou !

* * *

- Gggyyyaaahhh ! 

_Et c'est reparti ! Pourquoi moi ?_

- Youhoupouyouh !

_Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Encore deux minutes…_

- Pppiiiooouuuhhh !

_Une minute…_

- Pppiiiooouuuhhh, pppiiiooouuuhhh ! (62)

_Une demi-minute…_

- Tadam, paladam, tzoin-tzoin !

_… Ok, j'abandonne !_ Heero entrouvrit ses yeux sur un Duo excité comme une puce, agenouillé sur son ventre à le prendre pour un trampoline. Automatiquement, il fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'air échevelé du natté, ses joues rouges d'excitation et cette drôle lueur dans ses yeux qui faisait dire à Heero que sa journée ne serait pas de tout repos. Bizarrement, l'Américain s'était tu mais semblait comme un coureur au départ : prêt à partir dès le coup d'envoi…

- Hn.

Le départ est pris ! Comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour parler, Duo se lança dans son premier monologue de la journée :

- BonjourmonAmourcommentçavat'asbiendormiparcequemoiouiettusaisqueljouronestaujourd'huionestlundimonAmour… (Transcription : "Bonjour mon Amour ! Comment ça va ? T'as bien dormi ? Parce que moi oui. Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? On est lundi mon Amour…")

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le lundi de spécial ?

- Rien ! Juste un jour de plus où je t'aimeuh !

Duo sautilla sur son ventre en décomposant chaque syllabe avant de lui plaquer un énorme bisou sur le front, trop excité pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il afficha un sourire immense tout en faisant jouer ses doigts un peu partout sur le corps du pauvre Japonais qui ne demandait rien à part de dormir… une demi-minute (63). Au bout de quelques minutes (Je vous raconte pas le nombre de demi-minutes qu'il s'est écoulé pendant ses "quelques" minutes !), Heero laissa échapper un petit soupir :

- Non mais t'as combien de mains toi ?

- Deux, pourquoi ? _Lui répondit Duo d'un air faussement innocent._ Ça te plaît pas ?

- Hn… Juste que je sais pas comment tu peux faire ça… et ça… et…

- Et ça ?

- Hai, tout ça en même temps !

- L'expérience, Hee-chan ! L'ex-pé-rien-ce !

Le "Hee-chan" en question se releva brusquement sur ses coudes, obligeant Duo d'arrêter ses "ça".

- Ah oui. Et on peut savoir avec qui ?

Le natté sourit légèrement gêné avant de faire une légère moue s'approchant grandement du chibi-SD :

- De quoi ? Mais avec toi, voyons ! Qui d'autre ?

- Oui, qui d'autre ? _Insista Heero._

- Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie alors qu'il est même pas 8h00 du matin ?

- Un : je fais pas de "crise de jalousie"; deux : il est 8h13; et trois : je fais c'que j'veux à 8h… 14 maintenant, si j'veux !

- Oui, oui, et à part ça, t'es pas jaloux…

- Si jamais c'est Quatre, il va savoir comment j'm'appelle !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que Quatty-chan vient faire ici !

- Tu veux une démo ? _S'énerva Heero_

- Ouais !

- Ok !

Il le repoussa pour pouvoir s'asseoir totalement sur le lit, se préparant apparemment à lui faire un long exposé :

- Un : tu l'appelles Quatty-chan ! "-chan" ! Comme moi !

- J'hallucine ! Qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai pas fini ! _L'interrompit Heero._ Deux : Tu t'en souviens sûrement pas mais un matin, je t'ai embrassé pour te réveiller et tu m'as appelé "Quatty"…

- Mais j't'ai expliqué que…

- Oui bah justement, ta pauvre minable petite excuse a été, je te cite : "Question d'habitude !"

- Mais c'était pas pour ça ! C'est parce que d'habitude, c'est lui qui me réveille !

- C'est ça… Rame !

- Heero !

- Ensuite ! (64) Trois : Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes enfermés tous les deux dans une chambre. Pendant des heures que vous y restiez dans c'te chambre ! Tous les deux !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, on…

- Je VEUX pas savoir ce que vous y faisiez ! Mais, si j'apprends que…

Il s'arrêta, surpris par le rire sonore de Duo qui venait d'emplir la petite chambre.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ! _Se vexa le Japonais._

- Moui ! _Duo s'essuya les yeux pour ôter quelques larmes de rire qui persistaient à lui coller les cils._ Si seulement tu savais… _Réussit-il à dire avant de repartir dans un fou rire._

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour exacerber le Perfect Soldier, presque blessé dans son amour propre mais surtout s'imaginant des choses qu'il ne conviendrait pas de raconter ici. Il se leva violemment du lit et entreprit de s'habiller. À chaque geste un peu brutal, Duo s'écroulait à nouveau sur le lit, tordu par un rire qui lui faisait travailler les abdos, ne parvenant qu'à lâcher quelques "Si tu savais" entre deux respirations saccadées. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Heero s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce que Duo parvint à se contrôler assez longtemps pour le retenir. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et se blottit dans ses bras qui avaient du mal, malgré toute la volonté du monde, à ne pas se refermer possessivement autour de la taille fine de l'Américain.

-Attends que je t'explique… Tu vas rire !

- Hn.

- Je trouve que tu remarquais beaucoup de choses sur moi, dis donc…

- Change pas d'sujet !

- Je change pas ! Juste : t'as jamais remarqué quelque chose, _en plus_ ?

- Iie…

- On s'enfermait dans une chambre à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin…

- Ah ah ! _S'écria Heero en se relevant, fier d'avoir pris en faute son amant._

- Y'a pas de "Ah ah !" qui tiennent ! Tu me laisses même pas finir ! Je disais donc : à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin de se faire consoler !

- Ah ah !

- Non, là non plus : pas de "Ah ah !" Fallait bien se confier à quelqu'un !

- "Confier" ?

- Oui Mônsieur ! "Confier" ! Une chose que les êtres humains munis de sentiments font régulièrement ! Surtout moi ! Tu crois quoi ? Que pendant que tu jouais au Perfect Soldier, je craquais pas déjà complètement pour toi ? Parce que c'est facile peut-être de se prendre des vents monumentaux à chaque tentative d'approche ? Que de te voir en petite serviette, sortant de la douche, me donnait pas envie de te violer sur place ? Alors oui ! J'allais voir Quatty qui pouvait me comprendre LUI !

- Et en quoi, Mônsieur "Quatty" pouvait te comprendre ?

- Et aveugle avec ça ! Youhoupouyouh ! L2 appelle L1 ! Quatty ! Trowa !

- Quoi, Trowa ?

Duo se frappa le front du dos de sa main avec le sentiment de devoir expliquer à un enfant de trois ans comment on fait les bébés…

- Quatre est amoureux de Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! N'importe quoi ! Quatre est pas amoureux de Trowa ! Je l'aurais remarqué quand même !

- Hum… Il rougit dès qu'il lui parle (Ok, ça arrive pas souvent qu'il parle mais quand même !), il baisse les yeux dès qu'il croise son regard, il DORT dans la même chambre…

- Et alors ? Nous aussi !

- Bah oui, justement ! Tu t'es jamais demandé comment ça se fait que, quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouvait toujours dans vos chambres ?

- Quatre faisait pas la distribution par numéro ? 01 avec 02, 03 avec 04 et puis 05 tout seul parce qu'on a pas de 06. Enfin, si y a un 06 mais on peut pas dire qu'on ait trop eu l'occasion d'être en planque avec lui.

- Vois l'esprit ! Relégués à un simple numéro ! Comme si Quatty pouvait faire ça ! Ensuite, Quatre lui demande toujours s'il veut pas l'aider à cuisiner alors qu'il a une sainte horreur qu'on lui bousille son organisation !

- Trowa est doué en cuisine, c'est un Français. (65)

- My God ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Après, t'as jamais remarqué les regards qu'il lui lance quand il est torse nu, plein de sueur après son jogging !

- Bah non, enfin à part ceux où il l'assassine pour qu'il file sous la douche illico presto…

- Ok ! Je vois ! T'as rien capté en gros ! C'était des regards de matage éhonté !

- … Si tu l'dis…

- J'te l'dis !

- Mouais… Pas convaincu…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus !

- Que tu me dises comment vous vous "consoliez".

Un gros silence se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes : l'un attendant jalousement la réponse, l'autre trop sur le cul pour aligner deux mots d'affilé. Soudain :

- T'es jaloux ! _Exulta Duo._

- NON !

- Si ! T'es jaloux ! C'est trop mignon !

- C'est tout sauf mignon ! _S'énerva Heero._

- Je te rassure, on se consolait pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Trop amoureux pour ça !

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que t'aurais pas été contre si…

Duo éclata à nouveau de rire avant de l'embrasser afin de rassurer son Japonais qui, non, n'était pas jaloux pour un sou, et d'enfiler son uniforme pour arriver à l'heure au cours de Physiques, donc avec la traditionnelle heure de retard.

* * *

(62) : Là, on voit tout de suite où j'ai trouvé l'inspiration ! Merci à ces petits poussins que ma mère nous a achetés à Pâques ! Pppiiiooouuuhhh ! (Ça, c'est une note qui date d'il y a un an !) 

(63) : Faut voir "Tarzan" de Disney pour bien comprendre la "demi-minute" ! Comment ça, ça se voit que je l'ai regardé y'a pas longtemps ? Pas ma faute s'il vient de sortir en DVD ! Collector en plus ! Trop bien ! (Euh… celle-là aussi elle date d'il y a un an !

(64) : "Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-suite !" Wayne's World… quand tu nous tiens…

(65) : Cocorico !

* * *

Ils ouvrirent brutalement la porte, un jeune homme, impassible, avec un air négligé, les cheveux en bataille, le genre qui me donne envie de prendre un bon peigne et lui apprendre à s'en servir, il était suivi de près par un énergumène excité au possible, il ne cessait de passer devant, derrière son compagnon en sautillant et ne cessant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de lui parler ! La classe ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça de leur irruption dans la salle. Seul un élève… Ueda Kazuto, je crois… leva la tête et leur adressa des œillades appuyées comme pour les prévenir que j'étais là. Sans un regard pour moi, ils s'installèrent bruyamment. J'avais cessé de surveiller les exercices des autres pour étudier mes "perturbateurs". Je dois admettre que le brun est d'une patience à toute épreuve, à moins que ça soit de l'indifférence… Le natté, lui, il faudrait étudier son métabolisme énergétique parce que… Wouah ! Une véritable pile ! On pourrait faire éradiquer la plupart des centrales nucléaires rien qu'en le branchant un jour sur deux ! Le brun posa enfin ses yeux sur moi… Oh, la douche froide ! Cet ado a des yeux, des yeux comme on en voit peu ! Bleu cobalt, ce bleu des mers profondes, légèrement transparent en surface, s'assombrissant en dégradé pour finir sur un iris d'un noir absolu. Hum… J'aurais quelques années de moins… Bon, ok, quelques dizaines d'années de moins… C'est dingue, on lui pardonnerait n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il pose ses yeux sur nous. Il se releva instantanément, un sourcil légèrement arqué… Trop mignon ! Stop ! On arrête de fantasmer sur un môme qui pourrait être le mien. Sa réaction interpella le natté qui fixa son regard sur moi… Oh, non ! Améthyste ! C'est pas possible comme couleur d'yeux ça ! Où sont donc passés les "monstres" que Ficelle m'a décrits ? C'est des véritables dieux, Apollon doit être en train de les jalouser ! 

- Où est Ficelle !

Il parle ! Oh, la belle voix ! Ça fout de ces frissons une voix comme celle-là…

- Oups… J'crois qu'on est mal, Hee-chan ! On est comme qui dirait "en retard" au cours de Physiques, mais pas "en retard" pour le cours de Ficelle…

STOP ! Arrêtez les fantasmes ! Ce sont des gosses, des gosses ! Ne pas leur sauter dessus, ne pas leur sauter dessus, ne pas leur sauter dessus… Reprendre le contrôle de soi et du cours…

- Bonjour, vous êtes ?

- Bonjour ! Pardon pour notre retard, on savait pas qu'on changeait de prof'. Je suis Maxwell Duo ! Et lui, c'est…

- Yuy Heero.

- Très bien, votre mot…

- Euh… On est pas vraiment passé au secrétariat…

- Bien. Vous savez donc où aller. Dehors !

Ils sortirent comme ils étaient entrés, le "Yuy Heero" silencieux et "Maxwell Duo" l'accablant de son discours qui semblait de ne jamais se finir. Incapable de m'en empêcher, mes yeux se posèrent sur leurs silhouettes jusqu'au dernier moment, profitant de l'agréable vision qu'ils m'offraient. Courage ! Que quatre semaines de torture à fantasmer sur deux simili-Apollon qui pourraient être mes fils… Ça va être long !

Un peu plus tard, dans "l'aquarium"… (66)

- Motif du retard ?

- Bah, vous allez pas le croire mais vous avez dû remarquer que la cloche, après qu'elle a été H.S, et bien, elle sonne plus très fort. Enfin surtout dans les dortoirs, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà fait la remarque au délégué des dortoirs, il a dû vous faire parvenir notre requête. Alors, forcément vous voyez, pour peu qu'on dorme un peu trop bien parce qu'on a travaillé un peu tard le soir pour finir notre D.M de Maths à rendre pour cet aprèm, et vous savez, le couvre-feu, ça n'a jamais empêché un élève de travailler tard dans la nuit, y suffit pour ça d'une bonne lampe torche, d'un oreiller placé au bas de la porte et… Enfin, vous avez sûrement dû faire ça plus d'une fois pour être aujourd'hui jeune étudiant acceptant de travailler en tant que surveillant dans un lycée pour financer vos études, qui coûtent chères, surtout en… Vous êtes en quoi ?

- Euh… Droit… (67)

- Surtout en Droit ! Non mais vous avez vu le prix des bouquins de droit ? Rien que le code civil, y a de quoi s'endetter ! Donc, je suis persuadé que vous comprenez pourquoi on est en retard ce matin.

- … Euh… Oui, bien sûr…

Heero avait observé toute la scène depuis le pas de la porte (vitrée) de l'aquarium, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, laissant faire Duo pour les explications du pourquoi du comment de leur retard. Le pauv' pion s'était complètement noyé dans le flot de paroles du jeune Américain, si bien que lorsqu'ils ressortirent de là, Duo exhiba fièrement son mot signé et tamponné sur lequel l'excuse "S'est endetté en achetant un code civil pour rendre son D.M de Maths à temps" avait soigneusement rayée par Heero avant de rentrer en classe pour être remplacée par "Ne s'est pas réveillé". _Vive le blanco !_

Cette fois-ci, Heero prit le temps de frapper contre la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe étonnamment calme pour un cours de Physiques. Chacun était penché sur sa feuille, prenant en note les dires de la nouvelle prof, recommandée par Ficelle lui-même. _Une amie ? Non, impossible, Ficelle n'a PAS d'amis !_ Duo sautilla jusqu'à leurs places pendant qu'Heero avait, courageusement, été nommé "celui qui donnera le mot au dragon de prof'". Elle saisit sèchement le papier blanc, s'étonna de la présence du blanco que, courageusement, Heero dû expliquer :

- Crayon rouge.

- Et ? Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Moi non plus.

Et, courageusement, Heero tourna les talons avec un haussement d'épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre que le monde de la scolarité et ses lois n'appartenaient pas à la logique du monde réel puis il alla rejoindre Duo qui pinaillait déjà parce que son plume n'avait plus d'encre, qu'il n'avait évidemment plus de cartouche et que la trousse du Perfect Student ne contenait en tout et pour tout un bic bleu accompagné de son Dumesnil de blanco (68), une règle de 12cm et deux trombones. Et donc pas d'encre ! La prof' réajusta sa blouse blanche impeccable (_Et c'est vraiment une prof' de Physiques-Chime, ça ?_) et continua son cours avec la même voix monotone que tous les profs ont lorsqu'il s'agit de dicter quelques lois fondamentales. À leur table, Duo marmonnait discrètement contre son plume qui n'avait vraiment plus d'encre. Désemparé, il profita d'une légère seconde de silence pour hurler un "Y a pas quelqu'un qu'a une cartouche d'encre, please !" La prof' eut à peine le temps de sursauter qu'une bataille de cartouches venait d'être déclarée avec pour cible… un certain petit natté sans défense ! Et lorsqu'Heero vit Benjamin-le-surfeur-Campbell en jeter une particulièrement lacérée à coup de compas (bah oui, parce que les cutters sont interdits en classe sauf pour arts plastiques… n'est-ce pas Duo, "sauf" !), une rage se remit à l'envahir comme lors de la bataille de polochons. Trop occupé à se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, il n'empêcha pas la cartouche d'atteindre son baka qui se retrouva bizarrement le visage… bleu. Ce fut la "goutte bleue" qui fit déborder le vase. Heero se leva doucement, calmement, il ramena lentement son tabouret sous la table, parfaitement à sa place, au millimètre près. Puis il commença à tout ranger sur sa table : feuilles ramenées en un tas parfait, crayons… Duo, qui jusque là, était mort de rire, s'arrêta brusquement. Cet air-là, il le connaissait, il le connaissait que trop bien. Bien sûr, les mads se préoccupent généralement plus du comportement de Shinigami pendant les missions; bien sûr, ils ne savent pas que le surnom "Perfect Soldier" du poulain de J. n'est pas qu'un "surnom"… tout comme "Shinigami" n'est pas qu'un "surnom"… L'hilarité générale retomba progressivement et chacun se mit à suivre l'étrange scène que leur offraient les deux G-Boys : d'un côté, le calme imperturbable d'un lac gelé qu'un galet tente de briser comme il peut d'un autre côté. Après quelques minutes, Duo balança le contenu de son sac sur la table en priant pour que le maniaque de soldat prenne le temps de se calmer et de redevenir son mamour d'Hee-chan. Perfect Soldier jeta un coup d'œil sur la table et d'un grand mouvement de bras, il balaya la surface, faisant tout tomber par terre et du côté de Duo. Non, cette fois, il en avait marre. Il était temps de régler quelques comptes, il était plus que temps d'apprendre à un certain faux surfeur qu'il est des choses à ne pas faire lorsqu'on n'est pas suicidaire. Heero contourna la table avec cette assurance et ce calme qui fit frissonner toute la classe. Alors qu'il sentait son regard définitivement posé sur lui, Benjamin, tenta une sortie… maladroite : il se rua sur la porte et s'acharna à la pousser. J'admets qu'on peut perdre toute logique lorsqu'on est menacé par un Heero en mode "extermination de l'objectif" mais lorsqu'une porte ne s'ouvre pas en la poussant, on essaie de la tirer, non ? Et bien, pas Benjamin, Benjamin, lui, il se contente de paniquer et s'acharner à pousser une porte qui se tire. D'un autre côté, c'est Benjamin et rien que pour ça, on peut pas trop lui en vouloir… Une main ferme s'abattit sur le col de son uniforme et le retourna pour le plaquer contre ladite porte. Instinct de survie : Benjamin se recroquevilla sur lui-même, repliant bras et jambes. Heero baissa légèrement la tête pour lui murmurer quelques "doux mots d'amour" à l'oreille :

- Tu connais la douleur ? Laisse-moi te montrer…

D'un large mouvement, il envoya le corps tremblant de "l'apprenti" contre le mur attenant à la porte. Quelques cris perçants retentirent, ne faisant qu'attiser la colère du Perfect Soldier. Il s'accroupit pour se rapprocher de sa victime et réitéra sa question :

- Alors, petit Benjamin, connais-tu la douleur ?

- Oui, oui ! Oui, je la connais ! _s'écria-t-il, espérant que ça aurait le mérite de calmer son agresseur._

- Mauvaise réponse, tu la découvres seulement.

Il le releva violemment et lui enserra le menton dans sa main. Alors que l'autre allait s'abattre sur sa joue, Duo s'interposa rapidement entre eux et dans son élan, renversa Heero sur le sol avec lui. Il profita d'une microseconde d'étourdissement du japonais pour le plaquer par terre et s'asseoir sur lui, espérant ainsi le retenir et le calmer. Heero le gratifia d'un regard noir comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui en avait pas jeté. Là, notre baka natté qui n'est pas si baka que ça comprit qu'il fallait employer les grands moyens pour faire revenir son Hee-chan… Et quand on met "Hee-chan" et "grands moyens" dans la même phrase, pour Duo, ça fait… KISU ! Il se pencha sur le visage tendu du brun et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Léger, tout doucement, pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui foutre un pain dont il se souviendrait (… hmmm… "Endless Waltz"…). Ne sentant pas de changement notable, Duo appliqua un peu plus sa bouche. Sous lui, Heero commençait à se détendre, s'apaisant progressivement. Soudain, Duo prit une initiative qui acheva de le calmer : il mordilla amoureusement sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'entrée à sa bouche, chose qu'un "Hee-chan" s'empressa de faire.

Laissons nos deux amours tranquilles deux minutes pour déplacer notre attention sur… le reste de la classe ! Commençons par Benjamin :

Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il avait détalé comme un lapin au fond de la classe et en regardant bien, il devait être sous une table, derrière quelques sacs qu'il avait fébrilement rassemblés autour de lui pour se protéger.

Ensuite, passons à la prof' :

Depuis le début, elle était bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et dans sa classe, à elle, sa classe à elle, Madame Autorité par excellence, Madame on m'appelle quand tout va mal. Incapable de réagir face à la violence d'Heero, elle se sentit bizarrement revivre face à l'extrême douceur de Duo… Fantasme de beaucoup de femmes de voir deux BBT s'embrasser à même le sol carrelé ? Y a des chances…

Ueda Kazuto:

_Raaah ! Mais, 'sont fous ! Pas devant toute la classe ! Raaah ! ... D'un autre côté… 'Sont mimis… Si c'est pas d'l'amour ça…_

Le reste de la classe – partie féminine :

Gggaaahhh !

Le reste de la classe – partie masculine :

…

Voilà, nous pouvons revenir au déroulement de la scène…

Duo se releva lentement affichant un sourire énorme : il venait de battre le Perfect Soldier ! Sous lui, Heero lui renvoya un sourire (Woh ! Attention, on parle d'Heero là alors on s'enlève l'image du sourire maxwellien et on remplace par celui Yuyois (ça se dit ?) et la première qui ose me dire "Mais il sourit jamais !" je la bombarde de captures d'écran où il sourit !) avant de se souvenir, grâce à une sonnerie bien connue, celle de la fin des cours, qu'ils étaient effectivement "en cours". Il se remit debout, poussant gentiment Duo et, faisant fi des regards appuyés, rassembla ses affaires, ramassa celles de Duo qui gisaient par terre et l'embarqua dehors en le tirant par la main.

_POV de la prof' de Physiques-Chimie à qui j'ai pas donné de nom mais dont on s'en fout royalement :_

J'hallucine… Je viens d'halluciner… Ficelle, je te hais ! Je viens de me faire dépasser par les événements… Pour la première fois de ma vie… Madame Autorité vient de succomber à deux ados des plus adorables à première vue… Comment font-ils pour être aussi… imprévisibles ! Heero aurait frappé ce pauvre Campbell, d'ailleurs, il est où c'lui là ? Ah, là, sous la table. Merci de le ramasser Humeda, c'est sympa, j'aurais pas à le faire. Il l'aurait frappé, j'aurais fini par me ressaisir et te l'expulser comme il faut mais Duo est venu et… Blush Passons sur comment il l'a calmé, il n'empêche qu'il l'a calmé et bien ! Re-blush Je comprends mieux la démission de Ficelle… Courage ma fille, il te reste… un mois à faire, un petit mois soit 24 heures de cours avec cette classe… Pourquoi je sens que je vais jamais y arriver ?

* * *

(66) : Au cas où je l'aurais pas déjà expliquer (Comment ça, j'ai la flemme d'aller vérifier ?), l'aquarium est le bureau des pions. Quand j'étais au collège… **On s'en fout un peu de ta vie, résume !** Bah, c'est keske je fais ! Donc, dans mon collège, le bureau des pions avait 3 murs complètement vitrés et le 4ème donnait sur la cour et avait une grande fenêtre aussi. Ce qui fait que de n'importe où, on pouvait les voir (Sympa l'intimité ! **Mais, y avaient pas à avoir d'intimité !** Exact !) et quand ils parlaient, ça faisait comme des poissons dans un aquarium : BLOP, BLOP, BLOP ! Et puis, c'était tellement petit que, généralement, quand ils passaient un savon à un pauvre élève-qui-n-avait-rien-fait-à-part-d-égayer-la-morne-vie-de-collégien-qu-on-vivait, ils lui tournaient autour, comme des poissons dans leur bocal ! Voilà, c'est juste pour ça que j'appelle tous les bureaux de pions, des aquariums. **C'était la minute passionnante de la vie de la fanficeuse !**

(67) : Ça, c'est pour toi, Mara !

(68) : C'était quand j'étais au collège… **Oh, non ! Pas encore ! (Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, on tombe dessus, c'est l'jeu ma pauv' Lucette !)** Oui, encore ! Que veux-tu, j'ai un vocabulaire spécial collège moi ! Donc, vous voyez à peu près la tête d'un blanco ? Capuchon, petit col, gros ventre et enfin le reste du réservoir. Bien ! Et bien, j'avais un prof' (d'Histoire-Géo) qui avait exactement la même forme ! Petite tête, gros ventre, et longues jambes ! Une fois qu'on a fait le rapprochement, et comme il s'appelait Dumesnil (prononcez Duménil)…

* * *

Bon, histoire de faire dans l'original... Joyeuses Pâques à vous tous ! J'espère que vous allez être gâtées en chocolat, juste ce qu'il faut pour rester devant l'ordi toute la journée et pas trop pour pas finir à l'hôpital ! 

Pensée du jour...

_"Ailleurs, il y a des enfants qui ne sont à l'abri que pendant neuf mois"_

Comité français Unicef _- Vous avez des enfants dans 118 pays._


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : **02h34 

**Auteur :** Kyra (キラ)

**Disclaimer :** Mon anniversaire approche, peut-être que...

**Couples : **01x02x01 (Qui oserait en douter ?)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic et des private jokes à gogo...

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : italique; éléments narratifs : italique, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Tenshimizu, Catirella, Lynshan, Hlo (Double merci pour une double review ! J'espère que tu n'as pas tout lu d'un coup, tu as dû t'exploser les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordi sinon !), kaiyh-chan, littledidi11, Kari (Ça m'fait penser que j'ai plein de choses à te raconter... Notamment des hontes...), ElangelCaido, Thealie,BernieCalling, Seikyo no tenshi etonarluca . MARCHI !

Pour "masselottes" et "bicyclette"... Si vous avez toujours pas compris, je suis désolée, je peux plus rien pour vous! lol !

Let's enjoy ! On change de point de vue juste pour la première partie du chap' et après on revient à nos mamours !

_

* * *

_

_Piloupiloupilou…_

- Trowa… Décroche s'il te plaît, j'peux pas…

_Piloupiloupilou…_

- Parce que je peux moi peut-être…

Finalement…

- Moshi moshi ? (69)

- Fei ! Wuffynou, Wuffynet, Wu-wu !

- Maxwell.

- _Allez donne-moi ce téléphone Duo._

- _Mais Hee-chan…_

- Chang ?

- Yuy.

- …

- …

- …

- Ok, file-moi Maxwell.

- WU ! J'ai un nouveau pseudo pour toi ! Changinou !

- Ravi.

- Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? On a réussi ! Et puis Hee-chan m'a embrassé en plein cours…

- _Hé ! TU m'as embrassé !_

- C'est ça, on lui dira ! Et puis, on a dumesnilisé notre mot de retard et puis Benjamin, il a eu la trouille de sa vie. On a changé de chambre aussi, après une bataille de polochons énorme ! Et Kazu, il est trop sympa, on s'entend trop bien et puis la bouffe elle est pas top. Et j'ai le visage bleu mais ça s'est parce qu'on était en retard et Benjamin, il s'est planqué derrière sa cartouche, il a jeté son compas sous la table aussi et puis, tu me manques parce que Kazuto, il est pas susceptible comme toi et puis Trowany-chou, il cuisine trop bien et il a pas intérêt de faire ses gougères aux épinards tant que je suis pas là, et Quat-chany à moi, il va bien ? Je veux lui parler ! J'ai trop de choses à lui dire ! QUAAATREEE !

- Tu viens de m'exploser le tympan Maxwell. Et puis, il peut pas trop là… Il est "occupé"…

- Pardon mon Changinou ! Et puis je… _Hé, mais c'est à moi qu'il voulait parler, rends-moi le téléphone !_

- C'est Yuy. _Duo, tais-toi deux secondes ! À toi qu'il voulait "parler", pas t'écouter pendant des heures !_

- …

- Gomen. Mission accomplie.

- Ok. Ordre des mads : passer le bac.

- QUOI ?

- Bon courage.

_Tut…Tut…Tut…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une petite planque sympa qui rappelle étrangement celle du début de la fic…

- WuFei ? Je te dérange ?

- Non, Winner.

- Quatre s'il te plaît.

- Pardon, "Quatre".

- C'était qui au téléphone toute à l'heure, y a pas de message sur le répondeur, t'as dû répondre, non ?

- C'était Yuy et Maxwell.

- Ah, "Heero" et "Duo".

- Pardon, "Heero" et "Duo"…

- Duo ? DUO ! Et tu n'es pas venu me le dire ! WuFei ! Duo, quoi !

- Bien sûr, je me voyais parfaitement débouler dans ta chambre pour te dire que Duo veut te parler ! Je tiens à ma vie, moi !

- Il voulait me parler ! En plus !

- Non mais t'es gentil ! T'as déjà vu Barton… euh… Trowa avec des couteaux dans la main, toi ? Il bosse dans un cirque ! Il aurait été capable de me tuer d'un coup du poignet ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il est comme Yuy…

- "Heero".

- … Comme "Heero", genre Spandex Zone… en pas Spandex…

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un lycée qui rappelle étrangement celui de toute la fic…

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Le bac ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on foutrait d'un bac !

- Pour mettre sur notre CV plus tard mamour…

- Juste en dessous de "terroriste anti-OZ" !

- Mais te vexe pas ! C'est une énorme opportunité ! Attends, moi j'aurais jamais eu les moyens de passer mon bac ! En plus, ça paraîtrait super louche qu'on se barre à un mois de la fin des cours !

- … N'empêche que c'est abusé…

- Écoute Heero ! Tu m'énerves là alors t'arrêtes ou j'te calme comme tout à l'heure en classe !

- Ok ! Je veux pas passer mon bac, je veux pas passer mon bac, je veux pas passer mon bac, je veux pas passer mon bac, je veux pas passer m…

_Gagné…_

Y a pas si longtemps que ça après, dans la petite planque dans la prairie…

- Attends, redis là !

- Je cite " Et puis Hee-chan m'a embrassé en plein cours."

- Non…

- Si ! Et Heero a répondu : "Hé ! TU m'as embrassé !".

- Non…

- Si ! Je le sais, ça m'a marqué !

- … J'en reviens toujours pas…

- On m'aurait dit ça y'a quelques temps…

- Dire qu'il a suffit de vous séparer toi et Maxwell pour que ça se fasse…

- WuFei !

- Il a pas tort…

- Comme si on était toujours collé l'un à l'autre !

- … D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez enfermés dans une chambre, tous les deux, pendant des heures ?

- Trowa ! (70)

* * *

(69) : "Allo" en chinois (je connais pas deux mots en chinois alors le peu que je connais, je le ressors !) 

(70) : Ça m'rappelle kek'chose… lol !

* * *

Comme toujours quand on est en exam, le soleil éclatait tout ce qu'il pouvait, bien heureux de nous montrer qu'il était dehors, lui… Dans une petite salle s'éparpillaient quelques élèves à des distances plus que raisonnables. Le surveillant regarda une fois de plus sa montre avant d'hurler : 

- Et c'est … FINI ! Posez vos crayons, je vais passer récupérer vos essais.

Sur une table immense et exposée en plein soleil, reposait une jolie feuille blanche toute noircie d'une écriture un peu brouillon, le stylo avait été jeté négligemment à côté de la bouteille d'eau chaude (Oui, chaude, le soleil tape super fort !) et du papier froissé d'une barre chocolatée à la noix de coco… Après qu'on lui ait volé sa feuille d'examen, Duo se rua sur le cahier pour apposer une rapide signature et sortit enfin de la pire salle de torture qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il s'orienta instinctivement vers la salle d'Heero quand il l'aperçut, l'attendant patiemment, assis sur un banc. En fait, sur le seul banc qu'on ne pouvait pas rater en sortant du couloir qu'allait immanquablement prendre son natté.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? _Lui lança-t-il en courant pour le rejoindre._

- Juste une heure.

Duo s'arrêta net avant de répéter, bêtement :

- "Une heure ?" Mais c'est pas possible ! (71) Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

- Non, nickel. "Finger in the nose" comme tu le dis.

- Une heure ! T'as mis qu'une heure pour faire ta dissert' ! Mais, t'es un grand malade toi !

- Faut juste que tu t'habitues à sortir avec un génie…

Heero l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui jeter un sac de voyage dans les bras :

- Allez, on s'casse !

- Et dis, t'as parlé de quoi ? Moi, j'ai parlé de Botticelli et puis de Léonard de Vinci aussi. Pour Raphaël, il a longtemps été à Rome, tu sais sous le pontificat de Jules II, alors je l'ai pas mis. Après j'ai oublié la crise de Florence avec Savonarole, 'suis dég'. Argh ! Mais on a pas idée de donner comme un sujet un truc pareil ! "La peinture florentine du 15ème siècle" ! Sympa le prof' ! Plus dur encore, il a pas ? C'était qu'une option ! Mais pourquoi t'as choisi "Histoire de l'Art" ? Tu pouvais pas prendre… je sais pas moi… "Histoire des Etats-Unis" ? Là, j'aurais tout péter ! Et puis…

Les quelques élèves qui ne s'étaient pas encore échappés de leur prison de lycée les suivirent du regard. Certains avaient eu du mal à croire à cette rumeur qui s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre comme quoi ces deux-là étaient ensemble. On pouvait croire que le brun ne se souciait guère du babillage du natté, on pouvait croire qu'il marchait à sa propre allure et que par chance pour le natté, il ne marchait pas assez vite pour qu'il ne puisse pas sautiller à côté de lui. On pouvait croire. Mais on pouvait aussi s'apercevoir qu'il hochait la tête et qu'il participait même à la conversation (même si ce n'était que par ses "Hn" légendaires), on pouvait aussi remarquer qu'il réglait son pas sur les sautillements de son ami, lorsqu'il ralentissait, il ralentissait et quand il sautait un peu plus loin, il accélérait pour être à sa hauteur. Mais ça, pour le voir, il fallait s'appeler Ueda Kazuto. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur le bord du parterre de fleurs qui trônait, majestueux, devant l'entrée principale du lycée, il les regarda descendre les marches, lentement et progressivement, une boule se forma dans sa gorge… Ils allaient repartir… ensemble… À coups sûrs, ils allaient l'oublier… D'habitude, Kazuto arrivait à se raisonner en se répétant qu'il reverrait ses amis l'année d'après mais là, il savait que ça serait différent. Déjà parce que le lycée se terminait (à la condition qu'ils aient leur bac mais ça, il n'envisageait même pas qu'ils l'aient raté), ensuite parce que ces deux garçons-là étaient… différents… Ils n'étaient pas comme tous ces lycéens, ils étaient trop… mûrs et trop occupés à autre chose que grandir comme les autres. Surtout Heero… Enfin, il n'allait pas non plus fondre en larmes pour si peu ? Hein ? Un mec, ça pleure pas parce qu'il va plus revoir ses copains ? Ça serait ridicule, hein ?

- Kazu ! Snif… Veux pas partir… Tu vas m'oublier si je pars… P'is, Heero, il t'aime bien ! Même s'il le dit pas, il t'aime bien ! Tu pourrais venir avec nous, hein Heero ?

- Duo…

- Mais… veux-eux-eux pas-as-as, Kazuto-o-o-o… Pourquoi-oi-oi ? Snif !

Duo s'était littéralement jeté sur Kazuto quand il l'avait vu en train de les attendre et depuis, il refusait de le lâcher, pleurant en récriant que leur amitié était trop belle pour qu'elle s'arrête sur un parterre de fleurs… Le voir pleurer comme ça avait coupé net les larmes de Kazuto : s'ils s'y mettaient à deux, Noé aurait de quoi refaire son arche ! Il le serra dans ses bras avant de lui foutre une grosse claque amicale dans le dos… Vous savez, le genre de grosse claque que les mecs "virils" aiment se donner pour témoigner leur attachement… Bien sûr, pour Duo, une grosse claque dans le dos était plus une invitation à se bagarrer qu'à se câliner et c'est pourquoi, Kazu se retrouva tête la première au milieu du terreau, des graines de pétunia (72) et des vers de terre ! Après une bonne demi-heure de "j'veux pas y aller" et "Tu m'téléphones, hein ? N'importe quand, m'en fous", Heero arrêta le taxi qui devait les ramener en ville pour prendre le bus qui allait enfin les ramener à la planque où Quatre, Trowa et WuFei devaient les attendre. Il agrippa Duo par le col et le balarda dans l'habitacle de la voiture avant de serrer la main de leur ami.

- Arigato Kazu… À bientôt.

Et il grimpa dans le taxi pour empêcher Duo de passer par la fenêtre qu'il avait réussir à ouvrir entière par on se sait quel miracle. Kazuto les regarda s'éloigner, la main toujours en suspend avant d'hurler "IL M'A SERRÉ LA MAIN !". En un seul geste et quatre mots, Heero avait réussi là où Duo avait échoué : réconforter Kazuto et lui assurer qu'il ne passerait pas l'été sans avoir de leurs nouvelles !

* * *

(71) : Calliclès™®©, c'est-à-dire "marque déposée et copyright" 

(72) : Quelle horrible fleur ! Et depuis Harry Potter, je peux plus voir ce prénom ! C'est bizarre, y a tout plein d'autres prénoms comme ça que je ne supporte plus, comme… Érika, Réléna, Kotori, Sumiré, Hilda, la pétasse d'ex de Rei dans Mars…

* * *

Lorsque le taxi les abandonna devant l'église, le bus était tout moteurs ronflants, prêts à partir dans la seconde… _WuFei serait là, il nous aurait pillé à deux centimètres de l'avant du bus…_ Duo grimpa les quelques marches de l'escalier en sautillant, ne cessant pas un instant de se remémorer (à voix haute bien sûr) tous les "merveilleux" instants de "bonheur", de "joie", de "complicité" qu'ils avaient passés avec "ce gars qui a un cœur gros comme ça"… Heero le laissa s'installer à sa guise et c'est après avoir essayé les trois-quarts de tous les sièges pour déterminer le meilleur angle de vue, la meilleure insonorité, le meilleur tout que Duo se cala juste derrière… Benjamin Campbell ! Il avait pourtant essayé de passer inaperçu, il avait même renoncé à laisser sa magnifique chevelure blonde flotter dans le vent imaginaire de la côte du Pacifique Sud pour l'enfermer dans une casquette… Mais, comme tout surfeur qui se respecte, attention ! La casquette était une Cip Rurl ! Il n'avait seulement pas pensé à Humeda Tohiyo et son fameux oreiller Tigrou qui l'accompagnait ! Ce fut LE détail qui trahit son identité auprès du natté. 

- Bennychou !

_Oh non ! Pourquoi moi ?_

_Tiens, tiens, de quoi m'amuser pendant le voyage ! Pose tes yeux sur Duo mon p'tit gars et je te tue !_

Duo commença alors à taquiner son "ami", espérant attirer sa sympathie. Le bus n'était pas parti depuis deux minutes que la casquette préférée de notre surfeur adoré était passée par la fenêtre (Comme on la comprend, la pauvre ! Il était temps de la libérer du joug de son oppresseur !), Duo s'était en effet mis en tête de faire de "magnifiques" petites couettes sur toute la surface crânienne de Benjamin pour que "à défaut d'être pleine, elle soit au moins drôle à regarder !"

Trente minutes plus tard, le chauffeur de bus s'arrêtait en catastrophe pour joindre son entreprise réclamant la mention "métier à hauts risques". Duo et Benjamin avaient fini par se courser dans l'étroite rangée centrale, Benny hurlant toutes sortes de choses qui devaient être des injures mais, attention ! Des injures de surfeur ! Écoutons les meilleures parmi tant d'autres : "Espèce de crabouze !", "T'es qu'un brochet d'eau douce !" (73), "Pachyderme !" (74), "Moi, j'ai mangé des méduses !", "Miroir, miroir ! Tout ce que tu dis c'est toi qui l'es" (74bis)…

Écoutons maintenant les meilleures réponses de Duo : "Bennychou !", "Bennychou !", "Bennychou !"…

Du côté Humeda et Heero, c'était plutôt : "Et Benjamin, c'est ton ami ?" "Non, Benjamin n'est l'ami de personne. Si Benjamin était un médicament, ça serait un suppositoire." (75)…

Trois heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur le petit autocar qui semblait enfin respirer. Duo s'était fatigué et comatait dans les bras d'Heero, lui papouillant les abdos, Benjamin s'était recroquevillé sous un siège en attendant l'arrêt total du bus tandis qu'Humeda serrait son oreiller Tigrou dans ses bras et dormait, étalé sur la banquette.

- 'Ro ?

- Hn ?

- Dis, j'peux l'dire à Quatre ?

- Que ?

- Qu'on est ensemble ?

- Non Duo…

Duo releva brusquement la tête et s'apprêtait à hurler à l'injustice quand Heero lui saisit doucement le visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement et finir sa phrase :

- … on lui montrera.

Duo se bouina fort contre Heero, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Au terme des cinq heures de trajet, seul Heero ne dormait pas. Il avait passé une heure à enrouler et dérouler des mèches de cheveux de Duo autour de son index tout en se rappelant leur premier baiser… C'était lui qui, en premier, avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du natté mais bizarrement il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait… Il trouvait ça un peu trop banal, un peu trop commun pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ce baka. Il n'arrivait pas à réduire toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir à seulement trois mots… Le dictionnaire n'y suffirait pas. Et puis, à quoi ça servirait de le dire ? À rentrer dans le moule, faire comme tout le monde, être enfin un peu "normal" ? Non merci. Il préférait ne rien dire plutôt que de prononcer ces mots qui étaient utilisés par tant d'autres…

- Duo, réveille-toi ! On est arrivé…

- Hummm…Nan… 'Veux dormir…

- WuFei t'attend, Duo…

L'Américain sursauta instantanément et chercha fébrilement des yeux son compagnon : il était comme le jour de leur départ, dans la voiture, la tête appuyée dans une main, se retenant au volant pour ne pas aller sortir ce baka américain de natté de ce bus qui avait emmené si loin de lui pendant des mois son petit frère. Mais fierté oblige, il attendrait au moins qu'il soit sorti pour lui réclamer une dispute… ou peut-être pas finalement car :

- CHANGINOU ! Faut ABSOLUMENT que j'te dise ! J'ai trop pensé à toi y a pas plus tard que toute à l'heure ! Devine quoi ! J'ai vu un membre de ton clan ! Un bon vieux crapaud pustuleux !

- MAXWELL ! Et le respect ! On t'a pas appris ça dans ton lycée ? À quoi ça a servi à part à t'engraisser aux frais de la princesse pendant 5 mois ?

- Hé ! J'ai pas grossi… Enfin, je crois… Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? C'est peut-être les pommes de terre dorées au beurre (76)… Hee-chan, tu trouves que j'ai grossi ?

Trop occupé à sortir leurs sacs de la soute à bagages, Heero mit quelques secondes à répondre un simple :

- Hn.

_Moi qui croyais que Yuy avait changé… Est-ce que j'aurais mal entendu au téléphone ? Et s'ils étaient pas ensemble finalement…_

- Merci Heero, ça c'est de la réponse qui rassure ! _râla Duo, un tantinet vexé._

- Non, tu n'as pas grossi. De toute façon, pour ce que tu es épais, ça te ferait pas de mal.

- Ah ! Pan ! Dans les dents ! _répliqua Duo au Chinois en lui tirant la langue._

_Bon, ok, je retire ce que je viens de penser… Yuy a changé, il fait des phrases avec sujet, verbe, complément._ Duo attira l'attention d'Heero sur le Chinois qui était visiblement en train de réfléchir activement : sourcils froncés, sourire inexistant au possible, l'air coincé, genre "balai dans le BIP", sans oublier l'indispensable grattage de cheveux _… Mais c'est qu'il a même été gentil avec Duo !_

- Alors, vous sortez bien ensemble ! _finit-il son intense réflexion._

Duo afficha un sourire immense tandis qu'Heero, rouge pivoine, embarquait fébrilement les sacs à l'arrière de la jeep en marmonnant qu'il était grand temps d'y aller, que les autres devait les attendre pour manger.

- Bien sûr Amour, ils nous attendent pour manger alors qu'il est plus de 22h… Dis plutôt que t'es gêné parce que Fyfei (77) a vu juste !

- "Fyfei" ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau surnom tout pourri ?

- J'étais sûr que t'allais aimer ! "Changinou", c'est sympa mais pas aussi intime que "Fyfei", tu trouves pas ?

- Je m'appelle WuFei, Maxwell !

- Ah non, Maxwell, c'est mon nom à moi ! Tricheur ! Vas-t'en trouver un tout seul-euh !

- MAXWELL !

C'est sur ces cris que "Bennychou" s'extirpa de dessous du siège, récupéra comme un voleur sa valise avant de rejoindre furtivement (78) Humeda qui l'attendait patiemment dans la voiture de sa mère qui le déposerait chez lui en passant.

* * *

(73) : Parce qu'il a déjà vu un brochet d'eau salé ? Ah bah oui, c'est un surfeur ! Les baleines, il connaît ! lol ! 

(74) : Ne pas lui en vouloir, c'est Benjamin ! Allez donc lui faire comprendre qu'un pachyderme n'est pas un animal marin… **Ah bon ?**

(74bis):** Nouvelle origine de citation ! Brice de Nice (PS : ce film a été tourné chez moi, à 2 pas de ma maison !).**

(75) : Je sais, je l'ai déjà mis mais c'est tellement mythique comme phrase qu'on s'en lasse pas !

(76) : Salé, bien sûr ! Vive le CPLSDBDS !

(77) : Oh, j'aime trop ! Il est trop pourri ! Ça fait… ça fait surnom super énervant, gamin et débile ! Voilà un bon nouveau surnom pour notre Chinois qui fait peur !

(78) : Attention, l'est furtif not' surfeur ! lol !

* * *

_Sondage : _J'ai un énorme dilemne... Ça concerne po la fic donc pas de panique (je peux dire déjà qu'il reste 2 chapitres ! Enfin unplus l'épilogue). Comment appelleriez-vous votre chat ? (Calli', tu joues pas toi parce que je sais...)

_Pensée du jour (1er mai 2006) :_ Il y a bien sûr le fameux : "En mai, fais ce qu'il te plaît." mais c'est trop classique. Alors, la pensée du jour sera : "Avoir des ailes ne fait pas de vous un ange." (Dailleurs, deuxième sondage,y a pas quelqu'un qui connaitrait le nom du jeu vidéo ?)

Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! Merde à tous ceux (enfin toutes celles) qui sont en exams (que ça aille du brevet au concours le plus élevé possible, en passant par le bac et la L2... **La fille qui se donne pas du courage déjà, lol !**) !


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : **02h34

**Auteur :** Kyra (キラ)

**Disclaimer :** Comme dans les 15 chapitres d'avant, ils sont toujours pas à moi...

**Couples : **01x02x01, 03x04x03, 05 x Porte (vous z'allez comprendre plus tard !)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, schoolfic,private jokes à gogo, bref... comme toute la fic !

**Mise en forme :** Pensées (autres que POV) : _italique_; éléments narratifs : _italique_, commentaires de Calli' : **gras**.

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci pour tous les noms de chat qui m'ont été proposés : Noireaud, Boule de suif, Finaud, Lael, Ezechiel, Sael, O'nel, Artemis, Luigy, Minouche, Cacahuète, Neko, Tequilla, Whisky, Phélina, Vroum vroum, Koneko, Vodka, Boulle de riz, Cocaïne, Sardine, Simba, Ghosty, Galahad, Shadow, Minouche, encore Cacahuète, Maeva, Oliver, Némo et Sushi. Finalement, j'ai décidé de prendre le nom que m'a proposé ma Calli' : Steté... Parce que Chat... Steté !

Petit avertissement pour les âmes sensibles... Il y aura violence faite sur une pauvre porte... Ne vous en faites pas, "Justice" sera faite ! lol ! (J'en rigole d'avance...)

* * *

Dans une petite planque un peu perdue au milieu d'une grande prairie, une folle agitation régnait, perturbant le calme des vallées environnantes qui s'empressaient de faire ricocher à l'infini les cris de joie si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus ce que ces hurlements étaient censés exprimer. Mais, en se rapprochant de la source sonore inépuisable, on finissait par deviner leur contenu… 

- QUATTY-CHAN !

Si, si ! Je vous assure, c'était bien "Quatty-chan" qu'un Américain excité au possible s'évertuait à hurler depuis la voiture qui se garait péniblement le long du petit chalet. Avant même que le moteur soit arrêté, un pauvre garçon mourrait étouffé dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui ne devait pas avoir entendu le CRACK menaçant qu'avaient fait les os du jeune Arabe.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Veux plus jamais que tu m'laisses seul ! Jamais, jamais ! Épouse-moi !

- Hein ? O…ok…

- DUO !

Heero, qui venait de sortir de la jeep, ne put s'empêcher de réprimander _son_ Duo pour ses dernières paroles. De l'autre côté, sur la terrasse couverte du chalet, un certain Français avait resserré si fort ses doigts sur la rambarde en bois qu'une écharde s'était logée au creux de sa paume. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, l'étreinte avait été brisée par les deux "murs du silence", récupérant chacun son dû. Ils se toisaient à présent de toute leur hauteur, le regard froid, emprisonnant l'être aimé dans leurs bras. Duo passait son regard d'un visage à l'autre espérant déceler un signe infime… Qui baissera les yeux le premier ? _Y a pas… T'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Allez, va bien en avoir un qui va ciller…_ Soudain, un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de…

- Ah non ! Zêtes pas drôles !

- En tant que diplomate du groupe, je me dois d'être l'arbitre de ce combat de nœils… Vous êtes à égalité !

- Mais, Quat-chou… C'est nul-euh ça ! Je voulais que mon Hee-chan gagne !

- Duo, sois raisonnable… Ils se connaissent comme personne, c'était pas un combat de nœils mais une forme oubliée de communication !

- Ouais, bah, n'empêche que c'est pas toujours marrant d'avoir les deux seuls survivants de cette civilisation de "on-parle-pas-on-communique-par-zyeux" ! Heureusement que j'ai Fyfei pour me défouler!

Quelque part dans le chalet, le Chinois hurla de toutes ses forces qu'il s'appelait WuFei, ce qui fit sourire l'Arabe et rire Duo.

- Allez, si on rentrait ? Parce qu'il commence à faire frais et puis on attrape vite froid dans ces vallées. D'ailleurs, j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps pour nous de commencé notre cure de vitamine D…

- Oh non ! Kitty-Kat ! C'est pas bon la vitamine D ! En plus, ça sert à rien ton truc, faut le r'faire chaque année !

- J'ai demandé à Sally d'améliorer la formule pour que ça ait un autre goût.

- Ouais, bah espérons que ça soit pas pire… _Maugréa Duo_.

- On peut pas faire pire ! _S'exclamèrent en même temps Trowa et Heero affichant une grimace de dégoût._

Cette réflexion simultanée entraîna un fou rire de Duo qui poussa brutalement la porte d'entrée du chalet… Pauvre porte… Imaginez un instant. Elle était là, bien tranquille, fermée, tenant bien sur ses gonds, toute fière, porte qu'elle était, de tenir son rôle aussi parfaitement qu'on en oubliait qu'elle n'était ni à raboter, ni huiler, ni rien. Tout d'un coup, la voilà balancée à toute vitesse s'attendant péniblement à rencontrer la surface dure d'un mur en bois quand, comble de l'horreur, elle s'enfonce dans… dans… un Chinois furax qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour réclamer un peu d'attention auprès de l'adorable natté. Alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, cette pauvre porte subit alors la rage de l'Asiatique au nez en sang, tâchant sa belle peinture d'intérieur dont elle prenait grand soin. Pensez-vous, pas une écaille, pas une rayure… Elle avait plus d'une fois été tentée de se laisser aller à quelques craquelures mais elle avait tenu bon, s'imposant un régime et des soins tous particuliers. Alors, être la cible de coups de pieds, de poings, d'éclaboussures sanguines, ça avait de quoi la titiller un tantinet… Elle prit son élan lorsqu'il la repoussa une fois de plus contre son montant et s'élança de toutes ses forces contre le Chinois. BLAM-MMM ! Voilà ! Fallait pas l'énerver ! En un round, vainqueur : la porte, par KO décisif !

Chez les spectateurs de ce magnifique combat, Duo avait suspendu son geste et observait attentivement son nouveau maître pour en tirer la meilleure façon de mettre KO un Chinois en un seul coup. Quatre, lui, paniquait à la vue de tout ce sang abîmant porte, sol et mur. Il pensait très sérieusement à appeler en PCV Rachid pour obtenir LE remède miracle pour ôter tout ce sang. Heero analysait tranquillement la situation et avait déterminé l'issue de ce match bien avant que la porte elle-même avait pris la décision d'en finir. Enfin, Trowa, le plus imperturbable, calculait la proportion nouvelle de gâteau que chacun allait avoir puisque WuFei, de toute évidence, n'allait pas pouvoir manger sa part. … Attendez deux secondes là… Duo venait bien d'entendre parmi la pensée trowanienne le mot "gâteau" ?

- GÂTEAU !

Dans le salon trônait un énorme gâteau au milieu d'une petite table ronde, à la nappe soigneusement repassée, quelques verres en plastique avaient été placés devant des assiettes en carton qui attendaient patiemment qu'on les remplisse. Au-dessus de la table, clouée entre deux poutres, une banderole, sûrement achetée au magasin le plus proche, affichait des lettres colorées et vives s'étalant en un "Welcome Home". Des ballons s'amusaient, collés au plafond par de l'hélium, narguant les nouveaux arrivants, pensant naïvement échapper à la tornade qu'était devenue un jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

- FÊTE !

- Euh… Surprise ! _S'écria le blond ouvrant grands ses bras pour recevoir le…_

- CÂLIN ! _…du natté._

Derrière eux et grâce à toute cette animation, WuFei Chang, dernier héritier de son clan, émergeait lentement de son combat avec la porte (79). Chacun s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur sa chaise… WuFei perdant de temps en temps l'équilibre encore perturbé par la violence du choc; Duo sautillant d'impatience sur sa chaise; Quatre n'arrêtant pas de gesticuler pour tendre une serviette en papier pour les saignements de nez du Chinois, pour retenir Duo qui menaçait de s'abattre sur le délicieux gâteau, pour saisir doucement la main de Trowa armée d'un couteau, réclamant ainsi la primeur de couper la masse sucrée et enfin, pour essayer de tirer un sourire à Heero, trop occupé à mater… euh… à "regarder" le natté.

Afin de mieux comprendre Duo, visualisons ledit gâteau… Une mousse aux trois chocolats onctueuse et légère était retenue prisonnière entre une mince armature de crêpes dentelle au chocolat. Un glaçage bleu, violet, vert, jaune et rouge s'étalait pour former des parts égales…

- J'veux du bleu, j'veux du bleu, j'veux du bleu…

- Non, Duo. Le bleu, c'est pour Heero.

- NAN ! J'VEUX DU BLEU !

Alors que Quatre allait pour lui ré-expliquer que chacun avait sa couleur, Heero l'interrompit :

- J'aimerais la part violette, s'il te plaît.

- OUAIS ! _Hurla Duo. _Et toc ! Merci Mamour !

L'Arabe afficha un énorme sourire avant d'entamer presque religieusement le gâteau. Il donna ainsi la part violette à Heero qui la picora lentement, la bleue à Duo qui l'avala en un temps record puis il se rabattit ensuite sur celle d'Heero qui, manifestement, n'avait pas très faim… Lorsqu'il arriva à la part verte, il la tendit à Trowa, attendant qu'il approche son assiette mais le Français, ne voulant pas rester sur la touche, avança l'assiette du blond. Après, un faible moment de réflexion et de surprise, Quatre déposa sa part avant de rendre son sourire le plus éclatant à ce gentleman français. Il se tourna ensuite vers WuFei pour lui offrir sa part, la rouge.

- Hé ! Fyfei ! Comme ça, si tu te remets à saigner, ça se verra pas !

- MAXWELL !

Quatre s'empara enfin de la dernière part, la jaune, celle qui lui correspondait, la dernière puisqu'il est coutume de se servir en dernier, et lentement, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un écrin renfermant le plus beau et fragile des trésors, l'amena jusqu'à Trowa.

- Ah ! Si c'est pas beau l'amuuuuuur !

C'était une voix nasillarde, un timbre si particulier qu'on l'aurait reconnu entre mille, j'ai nommé… le prof' J. (80) !

- Professeur !

Heero était instantanément sorti de sa transe, leva enfin les yeux de Duo pour affronter le regard étrange de son professeur. Il s'avança clopinant vers eux, attirant les réflexes de survie du natté qui en put s'empêcher de :

- Hé, le vioc ! On t'a pas invité que j'sache ! Alors tu dégages ou je te prends rendez-vous avec le passeur !

- Hé bien Heero, fallait-il vraiment que tu sois au plus mal pour que je tolère… Que dis-je ? pour que je facilite votre "rapprochement"…

- Nani ? (81)

* * *

(79) : Pire qu'une défaite contre Treize, WuFei se remet d'une défaite contre une porte… Mon Dieu, comme il doit être dur d'être WuFei, comme il doit être dur d'être "un minable" (Ne pas me tuer pour ces propos, je cite ses propres termes ! N'empêche que c'est la seule fois où j'aurais aimé être Sally, rien que pour être en face de WuFei et l'entendre me dire qu'il est un minable !). 

(80) : Ah ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Hein, hein ?

(81) : Ouh ! Quelle phrase intelligente ! Non, franchement, vous avez déjà essayé de prononcer ça de manière intelligente ? Quoiqu'il arrive, dès que vous dites "Nani ?", vous passez immédiatement pour le baka de service… Aaah ! Le pouvoir les mots…

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain et inconnu, en des temps futurs et malheureusement en guerre, cinq jeunes hommes aux capacités extraordinaires luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre l'ennemi, contribuant à la victoire de la paix sur la Terre comme dans l'espace. Aidés dans leur combat par… Dois-je le dire ?… par… leurs Gundams… Ou comment faire une pirouette pour ne pas dire… Non, ne le disons pas !…, les voilà aux prises avec un ennemi de taille, bien qu'il soit petit, à l'apparence hideuse d'un cerveau déformé par la folie guerrière, n'hésitant pas à montrer son armement pour intimider ses adversaires, répondant au nom du Professeur J. 

Cet infâme psychopathe s'était introduit dans la retraite de fortune de nos héros, profitant de leur fatigue. Après les quelques sommations d'usage que le maître des mots du groupe avait été le seul à proférer, le vieux fou, intimidé, s'était réfugié à l'ombre d'un canapé clic-clac. Peu à peu, il se fit encerclé par nos vaillants guerriers, bien décidés à lui faire payer son audace. Un d'eux s'arrêta en chemin, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait lutter avec l'estomac vide et, en deux ou trois claquements de dents, avala les maigres miettes restantes de la ration de survie. D'un geste ample et gracieux, il attrapa un verre plein qu'il vida avant de rejoindre rapidement ses compagnons qui se rapprochaient de la cible à éliminer. Sans que personne ne put l'en empêcher, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux prit appui sur le dernier rempart le séparant de sa future victime et, porté par son élan, le franchit le plus simplement du monde. Pour s'y affaler. (82)

- Allez Papy J., raconte-nous une histoire !

- C'est pas "Père Castor, raconte-nous une histoire !" qu'il faut dire ?

- Si Quatty mais là, j'interprète !

- Aaah ! Mais pourquoi t'as pas dit "Père J." alors ?

- Parce que si tu comptes, pour garder le rythme de la phrase, il te faut trois syllabes et avec "Père J.", t'en as que deux.

- "Pèr-J."… Ah ouais ! Et "Pa-py-J."… Trois ! Wouah ! Décidemment, t'es fort pour jouer avec les mots, Duo !

- Merci, ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement mais j't'apprendrais si tu veux…

- Dites-le si on vous dérange !

- Oups, pardon !

Papy J., bien au chaud au coin du feu, rapprocha ses enfants autour de lui pour leur conter la si merveilleuse histoire de ses aventures. Ô comme il était âgé le Papy J., comme il en avait des contes et des légendes à narrer pour faire rêver ses jeunes bambins. Ne doutant pas qu'ils se feront leurs vies sur son modèle, Papy J. mit de l'ardeur à sa tâche, joignant gestes à la parole : (83)

- Mission fictive.

Clair, net et précis. Stupeur chez les autres protagonistes et réflexion commune à tous : (84)

- Nani ?

- Heero Yuy, pilote du 01, tu perdais de ton efficacité, tourmenté par tes cauchemars répétitifs, non ? Emprisonné de ton passé, il a fallu que je te pousse à suivre mon conseil : trouver la réponse à l'aide de ton rêve.

- Mais, euh… J'vois pas bien le rapport avec la mission…

- Normal Duo, normal. Ton pauvre esprit ne voit rarement plus loin que le bout de ton nez si ce n'est pour ton ventre !

Un gun vient se placer contre la tempe du vieux sénile, cran de sécurité relevé prêt à faire feu, quand une voix implacable retentit :

- Un mot de plus et omae o korosu. (85)

- Calme-toi Heero. C'est exactement pour ça que je t'ai confié cette "mission". _Répliqua sereinement J._

- Comprends toujours pas mouâ…

- Duo, si tu le laissais un peu s'expliquer… _Suggéra le plus sage du groupe, à savoir notre trop gentil Quatre._

- En plus, Ficelle, il m'a piqué ma nana !

Tout le monde se retourna face à J. qui, la mine toute renfrognée, semblait être retourné en enfance, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, boudant comme un gosse de cinq ans parce qu'on lui a piqué sa sucette.

- C'est pas interdit ça, dans le code d'utilisation des pilotes de Gundams, de les utiliser à des fins personnelles ?

- Ouais, bah, il avait pas qu'à m'faire ça ! Et puis, ça a permis à mon poulain de redevenir le Perfect Soldier et puis, de quoi tu t'plains toi ? T'es maqué avec Heero grâce à moi !

- Ouais mais t'avoueras qu'on la comprend la pauv' nana ! Même entre Ficelle et un vioc' comme toi, y a pas photo ! _Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer notre star interplanétaire à la tresse envoûtante._

- Mais, elle a des goûts pourris c'te fille ! _S'étonna Heero._

- J'lui faisais la cour depuis des mois, j'allais enfin conclure à c'te colloque tout pourri sur les carassins et v'là-t-y pas qu'il m'la chope comme ça ! Et qu'y s'marrie avec, qu'il y fait des chiards et tout !

Duo se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de Quatre pour lui faire remarquer le langage de bouseux que venait d'employer leur mentor. Quatre pouffa dans sa main, imaginant que J. dans le fin fond d'une cambrousse terrienne, genre trou du cul du monde, dans un patelin d'une dizaine d'âmes s'appelant Gourby ou Bonut. Trowa toussota légèrement avant de, ô miracle, prendre la parole pour interrompre les jérémiades du prof' :

- Les "carassins" ? Vous parlez des poissons, n'est-ce pas ?

J. quitta alors sa campagne natale pour redevenir le féru de sciences et expliqua avec enthousiasme de ces passionnants animaux :

- Tout à fait ! Ceux qui vivent dans les marécages de Hokkaïdo, des femelles en grande majorité. Au moment de la fécondation des œufs, le carassin adopte l'attitude d'une femelle pour éviter la fusion avec le génome du mâle. Bien entendu, comme la reproduction est impossible sans mâle, on en trouve quelques uns. Il suffit d'un petit peu de sperme pour faire éclore les œufs. Ainsi, chez le carassin, la naissance des mâles est très contrôlée. Tout ça pour vous dire que…

- …

- … les mœurs de ce poisson sont remarquables, car ils se montrent très prévoyants en limitant au maximum le nombre des mâles, ces derniers étant inutiles. (86)

Gros, gros blanc. Un ange aurait eu le temps de passer quinze fois quand, après cet élan féministe incongru, J. reprit ses esprits et termina son histoire :

- Bref, reprenons… Quand je les ai revus au congrès sur la satellisation des pommes…

- La quoi ? _S'étonna Quatre, certain d'avoir mal compris._

- La satellisation des pommes. _Répondirent trois voix simultanément : Duo, Heero et J._

- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entrevu la lumière ! La solution pour faire cesser les cauchemars d'Heero en le poussant dans les bras ouverts de Duo et de faire payer à ce jeune premier l'audace de m'avoir piqué ma nana. (87)

Dans une petite planque abandonnée au milieu de vallées, alors qu'un radio-réveil à l'éclairage rouge venait de passer de 02h33 à 02h34, un fou rire prit naissance parmi quatre jeunes hommes sous l'œil cyborg d'un vieux fou. Quatre jeunes hommes seulement ? Oui, seulement quatre, le cinquième, effrayé par une telle révélation se revoyait faisant subir à un pauvre homme mille et uns malheurs : les insultes, la bicyclette, les expériences ratées… Tout ça pour rien, pour venger un malade qui s'était pris un râteau par une fille qui avait eu l'intelligence de fuir devant lui. Il l'avait poussé à bout jusqu'à la démission.

- … faisait pas partie de OZ…

- Bah, Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça te fait pas rire ?

- … faisait pas partie de OZ…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- IL FAISAIT PAS PARTIE DE OZ !

Tout le monde se tut, réalisant tout ce qu'impliquait cette phrase quand J. apporta la confirmation de ce qu'allait devenir le nouveau cauchemar d'Heero :

- Bah non, y faisait pas partie de OZ.

Le fou rire regagna les pilotes tandis qu'Heero se lamentait sur ses actes cruels envers un pauvre civil innocent. Profitant d'une inspiration, Duo l'enserra en le rassurant :

- Mission accomplie quand même mon chou ! C'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Hai.

Le natté plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Heero pour tenter d'y déceler et d'éradiquer la moindre parcelle de remords. Satisfait, il posa passionnément ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans leur élan, le fauteuil où s'était assis le japonais se renversa, les entraînant avec eux pendant qu'ils approfondissaient l'échange et pendant que quelques mains se perdaient dans le pli de leurs vêtements. Ils en allaient presque oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls quand une âme charitable, décidemment très forte pour ça, toussota. Instinctivement, Heero repoussa Duo et l'aida à se relever. Il épousseta, pour le style, son spandex avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Quatre avait atteint des degrés de rouge inexistants jusqu'alors, WuFei venait de retapisser le sol d'un autre rouge, beaucoup plus… sanguin… tandis que Trowa, fidèle à lui-même, cachait difficilement un sourire sous sa mèche, bras croisés sur la poitrine, le dos appuyé contre le mur. De son côté, J. marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il existait des hôtels pour ça et qu'il ne voulait, pour rien au monde, savoir ce qui s'y passait. Duo sourit de toutes ses dents avant de clamer :

- Ouais ! Mission accomplie sur tous les points, guys !

* * *

(82) : Je suis passée en mode "Film américain d'aventure à gros budget mais au scénar' nul… Comme d'hab'." 

(83) : Spécial mode _Les contes de Perrault_

(84) : Mode "Script"

(85) : J'mets la trad' parce que quand j'ai commencé avec GW, me souviens d'avoir galéré pour tout comprendre : "j'vais t'buter" (N'oublions pas que "omae" est considéré plus comme une insulte en japonais qu'en marque de respect donc le "je vais te tuer", je trouve ça trop gentil comme trad'. Enfin, sentiment perso, le sens reste le même et le résultat également : mourru !)

(86) : S'il y a une phrase à retenir, c'est celle-là, les filles ! C'est scientifiquement prouvé ! On peut dire merci aux carassins ! (Enfin, surtout au manga _ES (Eternal Sabbath)_ de Fuyumi Soryo, qui, soit disant en passant, est génial !)

(87) : Je remercie _Mulan_ (Disney) et particulièrement Mushu pour sa fameuse réplique ("Hé ! Mais Ping m'a piqué ma nana !") qui m'a donné LA raison de toute cette cruauté envers un pauvre prof' de Physiques. Niark, niark ! Enfin, merci surtout à ma Calli' qui m'a soufflé cette idée !

* * *

Voilà, c'est sur ces mots de Duo que je finis ma fic ! Piouf ! Pour une one-shot, elle est rudement longue ! Elle m'a pris plus d'un an au total ! Comme le temps passe vite en compagnie de ces bishô ! Et parce que je peux pas laisser nos deux pauvres G-Boys sur une angoisse éternelle de savoir s'ils ont eu leur bac ou pas, je clôturerais cette schoolfic par un petit épilogue (J'ai dit "petit" parce que j'espère qu'il le sera vraiment ! lol ! Mais allez savoir avec moi ! J'ai bien réussi à tourner une OS en une fic à chapitres, longue de 70 pages !). À bientôt alors, pour une toute dernière fois (en ce qui concerne 02h34). On y reverra Kazu, Benjamin et Ficelle bien sûr ! 

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette fic qui, à bien y regarder, n'a aucun scénar', est complètement débile et bourrée de souvenirs et de trips !

_L'avant-dernière pensée du jour :_ "Et que le phénix renaisse de ses cendres en faisant briller son feu sacré sur cette ville." (Heat Guy J.)

* * *

**RAR :** Merci à _**Sharak**_ (Bon, bah ça réduit mon vocabulaire chinois à zéro... Tant pis !Merci quand même de me l'avoir fait remarquer !), _**yochu**_ (15 chap' d'un coup... Mais t'es malade ! Enfin, j'vais pas m'en plaindre non plus !), _**Kari**_ (Oh, la méga honte ! Ça vaut presque la mienne !), _**kaiyh-chan**_ (Chouette ! Quelqu'un qui lit mes petites notes ! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés !), _**hororen987**_ (Gah... 'toute rouge' Merci beaucoup !), _**tenshimizu**_ (Ah, Ficelle, c'est Ficelle ! Normal que son POV devait être si... ficellien !), _**Brooklyn**_ (Comment elle va se terminer ? En n'importe nawak ! lol ! À toi de lire !), _**kikunosuke**_ (Moi non plus, j'aimerais qu'elle ne se finisse pas mais je crois que j'ai épuisé mes souvenirs de lycée... Gomen ! lol !), _**Nasuka**_ (Avoir une review d'une timide ! C'est à mettre dans les anales ! Merci beaucoup !),_** iria-chan**_ (lol ! À bas les exams, moi j'dis !), _**Ryukai-MJ**_ (Un petit Simba ? J'espère qu'il est pas devenu aussi gros que le vrai Simba ! lol !), _**littledidi11**_ (Tout le monde va se revoir dans l'épilogue...), _**belial **_(Vroum vroum ? C'est énorme comme nom, ça !), _**Catirella**_ (A pas de manœuvre spéciale dans mes sondages ! C'était juste pour savoir comment appeler mon chat !), _**ElangelCaido **_(Toi, t'as le droit à un merci spécial ! Depuis le temps que je cherche ce jeu vidéo ! Impossible de me rappeler comment il s'appelait ! En tout cas, un énorme merci !), _**Thealie**_ (Vi, t'inquiète pas, Kazu donnera des nouvelles ! L'est comme ça mon Kazu ! 'contente qu'on aime Kazu'), _**BernieCalling**_ (Désolée... On touche à la fin ! Dis-toi que ça te reposera tes abdos !), _**Lynshan**_ (Le bac... Tu verras, c'est dur maintenant mais plus tard, t'en feras peut-être une fic ! lol !), _**onarluca**_ (Wuffy amaintenant un nouveau cauchemar, pire que Duo... Une porte !), _**Black Sharne**_ (Bah ! C'est possible d'avoir son bac en révisant juste une semaine avant ! J'en suis la preuve vivante ! Je croise les doigts pour toi !) et _**Spicy marmelade**_ (La suite ? La voilà !). 


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : **J'veux paaas ! **(Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?) C'est "02h34", t'as oublié ?**

**Auteur :** J'veux paaas ! **Ouh, ouh, c'est toi ! Kyra !**

**Disclaimer :** J'veux paaas ! **Bon, j'ai compris, j'vais l'faire… Pas à elle.**

**Couples : **J'veux paaas ! **Être gamma a parfois des inconvénients… En cas de grèves, faut prendre le relais : 01x02x01 et 03x04x03.**

**Genre :** J'veux paaas ! **Genre épilogue, fin d'une fic complètement déjantée et bourrée de trips nuls…**

**Mise en forme :** J'veux paaas ! C**omme pour les autres chap'.**

**Remerciements :** Bon, là j'veux bien… Merci à _littledidi11_, _lazulis_, _Nasuka_, _kaiyh-chan_, _Ryukai-MJ_, _BernieCalling_, _ElangelCaido_, _Thealie_, _Kyu_, _Catirella_, ma _Kari_ et à _onarluca_. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été très présentes sur cette fic (Et quelle fic ! Vraiment du "nain porte Nawak"), merci infiniment.

**Petite note :** J'veux paaas ! **J'ai compris ! C'est parce que c'est la fin que t'es toute triste… Oh, ma pauv'… Dis-toi que tu vas pouvoir te consacrer à en écrire une autre !

* * *

**

_Épilogue_ :

- Plus jamais, Maxwell !

- Bah si, t'es bien obligé !

- Non !

- Si ! Y a le retour !

- Nnnooonnn !

Un jeune Chinois se lamentait sur un parking de vieux bitume et repensait à son Nataku qu'il avait malheureusement oublié de prendre. Ne serait-ce que pour menacer le garçon natté qui sautillait derrière lui en tirant la langue pour le narguer. Mais pourquoi avait-il proposer d'aller voir tous ensemble les résultats de bac de Duo et Heero ? Pourquoi ? Car, il fallait savoir que Duo, déjà à la base, c'est un excité mais Duo stressé… C'est pire que tout ce qu'on peut connaître. Heero leur avait brièvement expliqué le chemin aller et retour de cinq heures chaque. Après avoir, comme les autres fois, épuisé tout le dictionnaire zoologique, Duo s'était mis en tête de comparer le confort de la jeep à celui du bus et la conclusion à retenir était : "Bah, on était beaucoup un p'tit plus moins serré dans le car ! Je pouvais papouiller mon Hee-chan tranquille… Mais, vous étiez pas là alors… Je préfère la JEEP !". Au bout de deux heures seulement de trajet, WuFei avait réussi à obtenir qu'Heero lâche le volant pour "occuper" Duo… "Et si possible, occupe-lui la bouche !". Bonne tactique chinoise… sauf qu'on parle d'Heero et qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire sangsue… WuFei au volant, Duo trouvait ça hilarant de le taquiner encore plus et ce n'est que lorsqu'il en vint à cacher la vue du Chinois avec ses mains que Quatre décida d'intervenir :

- Et dire que pour un accident mortel, il suffit de quelques microsecondes d'inattention…

Du coup, notre natté s'était calmé et s'était rabattu sur Trowa dans l'espoir de lui faire cracher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour "Little One". Malheureusement pour Duo (et pour Quat-chan aussi), la pauvre heure restante de trajet ne fissura même pas le mur de silence qui n'accorda pas un regard, pas un sourire à l'objet de sa torture mentale bien qu'il avait très (_très_) envie de… Enfin vous voyez, j'en suis sûre…

Les voilà donc, tous les cinq, sur le parking du lycée, attendant patiemment que les grilles s'ouvrent. Ils avaient été les premiers à être là et, peu à peu, une petite masse compacte se créait. Heero assassinait du regard les "connaissances" de Duo qui voulaient se faire présenter au reste du groupe. Certains élèves étaient accompagnés de leurs petites-amies qui gloussaient entre elles et loin des oreilles de leurs "mamours" qu'elles auraient bien passé leur bac avec des apollons comme nos G-Boys (88). Soudain, Heero se retourna brusquement, fixant un point dans la foule avec une telle intensité que tout le monde s'écarta pour apercevoir la cible. Essayant de faire bonne figure, conservant un sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, les habits soigneusement repassés (le pli du pantalon à carreaux était parfaitement centré, le pull vert pelouse sans une bouloche et pourtant, c'était de la pure laine) (89), un homme se sentait visé et, pour avoir subi ce même regard pendant des mois, savait qui l'observait ainsi. Il tenta vainement de distraire le regard perçant d'Heero en happant un pauvre élève qui passait innocemment par là et commença à lui demander comment s'était passée son épreuve de Physiques.

- Mais, M'sieur, j'fais pas de physique ! J'suis en L !

Une vague de rires moqueurs parcoura le noyau d'élèves le plus proche de Ficelle (Avouez que vous l'aviez reconnu ! Le pantalon à carreaux avec le pli au milieu, ça ne pouvait être que lui !). Heero se détacha lentement du groupe de G-Boys et commença à se diriger vers sa proie. On sentit un frisson parcourir le dos du professeur de Physiques qui perdit totalement son sourire. _S'excuser…S'excuser…Il faisait pas parti de OZ, il faut que je m'excuse…_ Mais comme une force supérieure devait l'avoir décidé (90), Heero fut interrompu avant d'avoir accompli son auto-mission :

- Heero ! Wouah ! Comment tu vas ? Pas trop stressé ! Bah non, évidemment, tu vas l'avoir "finger in the nose" toi ! Duo est pas avec toi ?

- KAAAZUUU !

- Ah bah si !

Le pauvre Kazuto disparut entre deux bras qui l'enserrèrent presque jusqu'à l'étouffement.

- Oh ! Kazu ! Commenttuvasbien ?

- Bien Duo ! Et toi ? Toujours… _Dit-il en désignant Heero d'un rapide coup d'œil_.

- Oh Oui ! Toujours !

- Tu stresses ?

- Ouais… Suis sûr que j'vais être au rattrapage.

- Mais non voyons ! On a révisé ensemble !

- Ça, sans vouloir te vexer Kazu', c'est pas une garantie…

- Ohayô Kazuto.

- Bonjour Heero…

Duo entraîna son ami sans qu'il puisse réellement finir sa phrase.

- Alors là, c'est Quatty-chanounet et ça, c'est Trowany (ils sont ensemble, sont mignons, non ?). Là, c'est Changinou…

- Chang, Maxwell !

- Tiens pas compte de ce qu'il dit, il s'appelle pas comme moi…

- Maxwell !

Duo commença à rire, emportant avec lui Kazuto et très vite, Quatre étouffa ses éclats de rire dans le torse de Trowa, impassible (enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait…). Heero les avait rejoint, abandonnant Ficelle à sa crainte qu'il n'avait là qu'un sursis.

- Hé ! Duo, Yuy ! Salut !

- Tohiyo.

- Humeda ! Ça va ? T'es tout seul ?

- Ça va, un peu stressé mais bon, c'est rien comparé à Benjamin !

- Campbell ?

- Ouais. Quand il a réalisé qu'il allait vous revoir, j'ai cru qu'il allait mouiller son fut' !

- Oh ! Attends ! Hé ! Comme si on l'avait traumatisé !

- Bah ouais, un peu quand même ! Toi, pas trop mais Yuy…

Duo chercha rapidement Benjamin du regard pour aller le saluer et quand il le repéra :

- Bennychou !

Mais, bizarrement, le temps que Duo le rejoigne, il s'était éclipsé auprès de Ficelle. Grosse erreur tactique car au lieu de n'attirer que Duo, il attira aussi Heero qui en profita pour accomplir sa mission.

- Bennychou ! Comment tu vas ? Humeda m'a dit que t'étais stressé.

- Professeur.

- … Bon... bonjour Yuy…

Benjamin s'efforça d'ignorer Duo qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher si vite, laissant en "tête-à-tête" Ficelle et Heero.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je… euh… prends des nouvelles de mes élèves...

- "élèves" ? Que vous avez abandonnés.

- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai mais… enfin… je…

_Non, arrête Heero ! C'est pas ça que tu veux dire ! Je dois m'excuser, m'excuser ! Pas le faire culpabiliser d'être là alors qu'il a démissionné surtout que c'est de ma faute !_

- Sumimasen sensê. (91)

- Quoi ? _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse de la sorte !_

- Euh… Pardonnez-moi professeur… _Marmonna Heero avant de s'en aller parce que le lycée venait d'ouvrir_.

Là, il y eut un mouvement de foule impressionnant ! Tout le monde se rua contre les vitres du hall d'entrée pour regarder ses résultats. On aurait dit un troupeau de rhinocéros à la poursuite de Réléna parce qu'elle les a faits chier à la fin de chaque épisode de Gundam Wing (92). Duo faisait parti des plus excités : il sautillait, écrasait quelques têtes pour essayer de lire au-dessus des épaules. Le reste des G-Boys s'était regroupé un peu à l'écart, attendant patiemment que la plupart ait fondu en larmes, que ce soit de joie ou de tristesse…

- Bah Heero, tu ne vas pas voir tes résultats ? _Demanda Quatre, surpris de le voir à côté de lui_.

- Trop de monde… Et puis, Duo me le dira sûrement…

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Duo était enfin collé contre la vitre dont ses yeux ne se détachaient plus… Il l'avait. Il avait eu son bac, lui, Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe, Shinigami en personne, beauté internationale aux longs cheveux et aux yeux violets, Duo Maxwell avait son bac. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Son bac S. ! Lui qui comprend rien dès qu'on aligne deux chiffres, celui qui n'avait rien compris à la satellisation des pommes ! Bon, certes, il ne l'avait pas eu de beaucoup (10,04 de moyenne, c'est juste juste) mais il l'avait eu tout de même et, sur son CV de terroriste, ça en jettera de mettre qu'il avait eu son bac ! _J'ai mon bac… J'ai mon bac…Hee-chan, tu vas devoir te surpasser pour me féliciter parce J'AI EU MON BAC ! _Mettant de côté dans son esprit toutes les manières dont il allait fêter sa réussite avec Heero, Duo s'inquiéta (enfin façon de parler) du bac de son amour. Il poussa Benjamin et Humeda (qui se sautaient dans les bras d'avoir, eux aussi, eu leur bac) pour accéder à la suite des listes des admis. _Alors, "Y", "Y", "Y"…Pourquoi j'vois pas de "Y"…_ Il fit défiler ses yeux sur les derniers noms de la liste une bonne quinzaine de fois mais ne vit à aucun moment de "Yuy". Il se décala légèrement sur la droite pour voir la dernière feuille, celle des "recalés mais admis au rattrapage"… _Oh, my God…_ (93). Duo s'écarta et s'extirpa enfin de la foule pour rejoindre ses amis. À sa tête, Quatre s'imagina le pire :

- Oh non, tu l'as pas. Même pas le rattrapage ?

- Euh, non… Enfin, si… C'est que…

- C'est pas grave Duo, _le réconforta Heero_, c'est qu'un examen stupide qui ne sert à rien…

- À part pour aller en fac. _Nota WuFei._

- Oui, mais franchement, qui de nous ira en fac après la guerre ? _Acheva Quatre._

- Pas moi, j'irais au cirque avec Catherine…

- Ah bon… Mais, et moi alors ? _S'inquiéta Quatre._

- Toi… À la tête de la Winner Corp'.

- Oui, bien sûr mais…

- De toute façon, Catherine est d'accord pour créer un cirque sédentaire alors je vois pas le problème.

- "sédentaire" ? Ah… Un cirque sédentaire !

Et Quatre avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Moi, Preventer. Sally m'a dit que j'y aurais toujours une place. Et toi Heero ?

- Bah, en tout cas, mon Hee-chan, il pourra pas aller à la fac…

Tout le monde se retourna sur Duo, qui sentait bien que c'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'annoncer la chose…

- … enfin sauf si t'as le rattrapage.

Non, ce n'était décidemment pas le meilleur moyen d'annoncer à Heero qu'il n'avait pas son bac… Du moins, pas du premier coup. Heero se dirigea vers les feuilles de papier scotchées sur les vitres afin de s'ôter le doute que Duo plaisantait… Il relut plusieurs fois la feuille, recalcula mentalement comment une telle moyenne était possible (94) mais il dut se résoudre à n'avoir que 9,874 de moyenne et par conséquent, être au rattrapage. Il pulvérisa un ou deux élèves sur son chemin et entra (violemment) dans le bureau du proviseur pour prendre une matière à l'oral…

- Anglais.

- Iie, tout sauf ça.

- Désolé Monsieur Yuy, je ne peux pas vous inscrire au rattrapage avec une autre matière, ça serait de la folie, du suicide !

- J'ai l'habitude. _Marmonna Heero._

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien.

Duo se faufila discrètement derrière Heero, qui s'évertuait à faire comprendre au proviseur qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas aller au rattrapage d'anglais, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Heero saisit alors le stylo à bille du directeur et apposa sa signature au bas du papier administratif avant de s'éclipser, sans un mot, emportant Duo à sa suite.

Dehors, Kazuto était en train de prendre les numéros de portable du reste du groupe pour "rester en contact". Duo le serra dans ses bras une bonne quinzaine de fois et c'est quand il vit une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux d'Heero, déjà vexé par son échec, qu'il arriva enfin à lui dire au revoir. Il se bouina tout contre le torse de son Japonais dans la petite jeep qui vrombissait prête à repartir pour leur planque.

- Tu pourrais quand même me féliciter Hee-chan… _Languit Duo._

Heero saisit la longue tresse de l'Américain et tira légèrement dessus pour amener son visage à hauteur du sien. Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de murmurer :

- T'as intérêt de tenir ta promesse, Duo !

- T'inquiète pas… J'suis doué en "langue"…

_**Owari

* * *

**_

(88) : Oh, comme on les comprend ! Les maths ne seraient plus un problème si Heero me les expliquait…

(89) : De la laine en juillet ! Faut pas être malade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour sauvegarder sa réputation, l'Ficelle !

(90) : C'est-à-dire Moi ! C'est ça d'être la fanficeuse ! On fait c'qu'on veut !

(91) : "Désolé professeur." Comment ça, on voit que j'ai bien appris mes cours de japonais ?

(92) : J'ai appelé la SPA mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à la menace rose… Pauv' bêtes, personne n'arrive à les protéger !

(93) : À prononcer comme dans _Friends_ !

(94) : Alors, j'ai fait plein de calculs avec plein de coefficients différents pour que ça colle et j'en ai eu marre très rapidement alors, le seul truc à retenir, c'est qu'il a eu 0,5 en Anglais (pour avoir écrit son nom… Ah bah non, même pas puisque la correction est anonyme…), qu'il a eu 19 en Physiques et en Maths mais qu'il est au rattrapage parce qu'il a 9,874 de moyenne. Sûr qu'il va l'avoir là ! Quoique… C'est l'anglais qu'il va devoir passer à l'oral…

* * *

Hé, ça vous dirait une fic parallèle à celle-ci avec en vedette Trowa et Quatre ? Genre "02h34" mais en "04h12" ? Ça pourrait être sympa de savoir comment notre couple 03x04x03 s'est formé pendant ce temps, non ? Ça serait ma première fic autre que du 01x02x01 (en couple principal)… Faites-moi savoir si ça vous tente sinon, je me remets (peut-être et enfin) à QdA ! Zêtes prévenues ! Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais repris QdA, c'est pour la finir (en gros, je s'rais pas là avant un an ou deux) et après, j'ai deux-trois autres fics à finir. Alors celle-ci (je parle de 04h12), elle viendra quand elle viendra (Parce que, oui ! J'ai l'intention de la faire même si ça intéresse personne, ne serait-ce que pour moi et puis, je suis sûre que ça dérangera pas Calli' de me gamma-lecter ! Na !).

* * *

_Pensée du jour (la dernière, snif !) : _J'veux paaas… **Quoi encore ? De toute façon, là, elle est finite (faute intentionnelle) ta fic…** Non, j'veux paas que tu paaartes en Belgique… **J'veux paaas non pluuus !**

_Véritable pensée du jour (le dernier) :_ Aujourd'hui, pauvres pêcheurs, c'est l'APOCALYPSE ! **Repentez-vous ! L'heure du jugement dernier a sonné ! Repentez-vous ! Le Diable est en marche avec son armée de ténèbres ! Repentez-vous ! Mea Culpa ! "Tubus fis fri ibu, fis ibus anfis. Fris bru uatha, ibu lithu, Christis Jesus." **"Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi nobis dona nobis pacem. Amen."** Repentez-vous ! Repentez-vous ! Repentez-vous !**

* * *

_**Remerciements spéciaux :**_

À ma gamma qui a été très souvent là pour moi, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais (et même les très mauvais : **"Joyeux concubinage !"** "Je déménage…" **"…"** "OUIN !" **"…"**). Une fois de plus, tu as su sécher mes larmes en me ramenant des confins de ma mémoire cette fic. Véritable petit bébé de ton Dudule et de mon Heeroninouchet d'amour qui, sans toi, n'aurait jamais vu le jour ailleurs que dans mon esprit. Première lectrice, âme inspiratrice (parfois sous la menace, lol !), grâce à ton amitié, tu m'as appris qu'on n'existe qu'à travers les autres et grâce à toi, j'ai l'impression d'exister et en bien.

Je n'oublie pas le Death' qui a (comme de par hasard) volé au secours d'Heero, ni la peur qu'il nous a faite quand il a disparu dans la "Spandex Zone" de ton sac de cours…

À tous nos délires, à nos étés qu'ils soient "piscine", "fêtes" ou toute autre chose, pour toutes nos larmes de joie comme de peine, à tout ce qu'on a fait hier et qu'on fera demain… Merci.


End file.
